


现背moonpie合集

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: 世界上所有的夜晚和唯一的男孩请投递编号19950825那颗行星为双视角





	1. Chapter 1

MC情人梦

 

兔子不吃窝边草，一直是大帅哥邕圣祐的人生哲学。

他第n+825次把姜丹尼尔精瘦的年轻躯体从自己身上扒开来，阻止对方的进一步对自己上下其手时，总要对他再次灌输这个信条。“我是只不吃窝边草的兔子，姜丹尼尔xi。”

姜丹尼尔也不动气，把一头杂毛窝在他肩窝讨好地再蹭上两下，就立即撤退去游戏桌旁，戴上耳机，捡起三级头。过一会儿，喊他吃饭的时候，神色还是如常，欢喜依旧。

邕圣祐只当他是定期精虫上脑，不分对象，顺手帮这个人形懵懵一掰筷子刮倒刺还是一样不落。有时，外卖送错，剩下的一份海鲜面也不会不过脑地递给他吃，只默默把自己这份炸酱面拌好了，给他端到鼠标前。

看着大狗狗吃的挺欢，兔子邕收拾完碗筷，揩干净桌面，盯着他那个巨大的饭送的三级头头盔，暗自觉得，这不搞床下人的清规戒律，还是挺正确的。

陪伴有时候比占有长情。邕圣祐这么想。姜丹尼尔还小，自己可不能跟他一起犯错。

 

音中主持的工作都到最后几周了，还是有人挑战他雷打不动的“兔子”底线。邕圣祐盯着隔壁间待机室staff拿来的几大盒应援超凶地皱起眉。从第一次拿来，他就没敢尝过，本来就是圈内新晋的正当红女爱豆，在自己这还没站稳脚跟的小艺人这献什么殷勤？

更别提上次打歌期，金在奂小朋友蹲着他的MC待机室厕所，赶得他只能硬着头皮偷偷去电视台后台的卫生间里解决人生大事，空间本就极其狭小，刚准备提了裤子，兜上外套的帽兜出来洗个手作罢，碰上第一轮彩排刚好结束。男男女女的工作人员都得空贴在门口抽烟，吃糖，讲八卦。

邕圣祐还没来得及给经纪人发消息让他来救场，门外叽叽喳喳的声音就串进门来，“哎哟，也不知道是为了什么，那个谁谁谁哦，还续了两周的打歌节目哦，这次成绩已经这么好了，我看到她经纪人跟公司对接的时候，脸都憋绿了哦！”“你还说，听说，她是跟某个同属打歌期的后辈男爱豆秘密恋爱呢，人家这叫浪漫。”

邕圣祐没敢再听下去，猛地冲了冲水，打开两个并排的水龙头开到最大，帽子口罩一个不少飞快地朝门外跑去。几个尿急的八卦staff立马闯了进去，一看大水漫金山的洗手台，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，没再细看，只当是不懂事的实习生。那天，邕圣祐回到待机室，换了件打底衬衫，换下来那件，背后湿透了，黏黏的都是冷汗。

邕圣祐不算绝顶聪明，但也不会笨到让自己因为一个八竿子打不着的前辈女歌手而身败名裂，国民center他想搞都能搞他不也没搞吗。他拿命搏来的出道机会可不是用来谈恋爱的，他才不搞窝边草。

于是，上有计策，下有对策。每周东西一拿来，他就逃也似的，让经纪人叫上几个电视台里的生面孔，拿到几层待机室里麻利地分掉了。起先，还有工作人员互相问问，后来也渐渐习以为常，全当是那位前辈歌手的人间美谈。袋子里每周必放的露骨情信和电话号码呢？邕圣祐当然是仔细检查过后，悄咪咪带回宿舍里了，最底下那格抽屉都快塞满了。

邕圣祐用嫌恶的眼神再度看了看桌上这堆提袋，准备忙完这阵就去山上找个大火盆，把宿舍抽屉里的“珍藏”全付之一炬。姜丹尼尔那个小子还有事没事老跟我说她很美，台风很好，邕圣祐抓起那个该死的小提袋蹂躏进自己的大提包，十分忿恨，十分委屈，今天回去一定要从上铺伸腿下来猛跺两下姜义建丑丑的屁桃抱枕出气！一定！ 

正想得出神，知情工作人员已经笑眯眯地进来准备一袋袋搬东西出去分发了。邕圣祐顶着一头做好造型的二八分杀碗妹不偿命的迷死人发型，抬头看了看镜中的自己，带妆的脸上没什么瑕疵，熬夜练舞的痘印也被遮得完完全全，眼眶底下只剩浅浅两道青黑已经算是化妆师姐姐妙手回春。

他平日睡得浅，下铺那人时而打呼时而磨牙，还有好几次喝酒，尽兴而归，半夜酒劲上来了站在小小的梯子上，长臂往上铺胡乱抓，邕圣祐没吓得掉下去全靠一排小秃头保护有功。本来选了和姜丹尼尔同住是觉得彼此足够熟悉，细枝末节不必重新磨合，大大咧咧放着来就好了，没想到距离真的产生美，同住一屋，上下铺还是有点太近了，容易越界。

但我不会过火，我是只机智的兔子。邕圣祐下意识折了折两边的耳朵，又啪啪地放开。不如睡觉，趁大众情人小祖宗现在不在，先再滚一遍台本。

邕圣祐翻开荧光笔画得密密麻麻的台本，吐词咬字又抓了好一会儿，对着分完东西回来的几个staff交代了几句，“我去小房间躺躺，定了闹钟，你们也歇会，出去透透气什么的吧，听说前面的咖啡馆华夫饼做的不错，买了什么记在我账上吧，放送之前回来就行。”果然是最温柔的邕圣祐，staff们带上门，开开心心偷溜。

邕圣祐放软了挺了一天的腰骨，把小房间门开了个小缝，侧身钻了进去。还没在摸到墙根，就被一双大手按倒在墙上。力量来源动作并不大，只是把他定在角落，邕圣祐正欲挣扎，同时张嘴呼救，发烫的手滑过他的，堪堪握住他的手腕。

是姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐甚少允许的身体接触里，圈手腕必算一项了。

用脚趾头缝想也知道是姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐还是想问，组织语言间，手已被牵引至姜丹尼尔脸上，然后是大手覆盖小手的十指交扣，姜丹尼尔指头稍长一些，导引他在下面的手指摸索的方向。

邕圣祐想逃，自然想逃。

结果被姜丹尼尔厚实的大腿根有一下没一下地触碰回墙根，动作很轻，也很具有侵略性。

于是，指尖刮过鼻梁，很高，是姜丹尼尔没错。邕圣祐认命地放松了身体，背脊虚虚贴在墙，衬衫内包裹的上半身近乎无力，任姜丹尼尔胡闹。手指没在唇边停留多久，因为姜丹尼尔坏心地去伸出舌头舔邕圣祐的指尖，邕圣祐这下恼了，手指脱出力来，弹在他下巴上，姜丹尼尔继而又握紧他的，往上游走，贴在他眼角那颗泪痣上，来回摩挲。

邕圣祐指头点上泪痣之前，从来不知道人的脸可以这么烫，还越来越烫？这小子该不会是发烧了吧？发烧了赶紧睡觉啊，莫名其妙地在这里发什么情？

邕圣祐就忽然被放开了手，心下戒备暂除，以为姜丹尼尔闹够了，扶住他毛茸茸的后脑勺，准备说服他睡上一觉，清醒清醒。只是没料到，大狗狗横冲直撞，跌进他怀里，头还按在他喉结不上不下一处，一头乱发蹭得他下巴巨痒。

邕圣祐天生来气慢，温温吞吞久了就成了温温柔柔，但也不是完全没脾气啊，姜义建的肩胛骨抵住他的，有些痛，上下受力，他就真的有点不耐烦起来了。姜义建沙哑低沉的声音填满小房间的黑暗，嘴还贴在他的耳边，气息喷洒在耳际，“哥，是我。”邕圣祐觉得如果灯亮着，这人一定能看到自己翻的完美大白眼。“我知道。”，说着下意识动弹了两下，可面对队内公认的physical担当的身体攻势，还是没什么用。

“那哥干嘛不问我为什么来？今天没有打歌你知道的。”闷闷的声音还点委屈的哭腔。邕圣祐感觉每次面对姜丹尼尔时候，心大概就像金在奂手上那把吉他一样，被姜义建只言片语中的情绪拨片拨上两次弦，弹出来的又都是柔软的、舍不得他太伤心的旋律了。

“你是不是生病了？”邕圣祐缩出只手，附上他额头，汗涔涔的，但也不算过热。想开灯看看这人情况，手往前面的墙角探去，还没摸着开关。

铺天盖地是姜义建的吻。

小十字架的耳坠还摇摇晃晃地刮擦邕圣祐的耳垂。

凉凉的，痒痒的。

他还真的是桃子味的，天，还伸舌头啊，邕圣祐大脑还没当机已经算是对得起主人了。姜义建又抬了手，把邕圣祐小小的后脑勺托在手心，这个吻全然没有要停下来的意思。

理智翻涌上来，这绝不是一只好兔子能承受的安全距离。邕圣祐有点慌，齿上卖力，姜义建舌头上吃痛，只能缓慢地放开，听从邕圣祐发落。“姜义建，那我现在问你，你自己在干什么你自己知道吗？”狭小的空间里，黑暗重新将两人之间暗涌的情绪笼罩，只剩下起伏的呼吸声。

邕圣祐喜欢给人留余地，也希望别人能给自己留些余地。在他心里，自己和大众眼里闪闪发光、专属于舞台的姜丹尼尔不一样。偏爱、盛赞和追捧只有那么多，邕圣祐深知作为队友，现在的分一杯羹已经是付出了无数的努力才得以实现。一举一动，能震撼举国上下的是这个幼稚鬼，不是自己，同理所得，如果犯错越界，众矢之的也会是自己，不是这个傻小孩。

姜丹尼尔不是自己一个人的，也永远不会是自己一个人的，有些事一旦开始就没办法回头。大概就像穿越重重人群给第五名出道的自己的那个拥抱一样，喜悦永远伴随着心酸，未来永远是期许之中的不确定，搂得再紧也免不了要放手。所以，愈发依赖兔子法则，愈发害怕，愈发小心翼翼地提醒自己，不可动情，不可入雷区。

世界上最坚固的堡垒也抵不上这会儿姜丹尼尔，哦，还不是，是卸下光环和所谓国民center担子的釜山男人姜义建，顽强的攻势。

“哥，”尾音又黏腻又绵长，送人上云层，又轻轻放在云顶上，心底软塌塌一片。

邕圣祐大帅哥还没松开好看的眉梢眼角。开口也不是，不开口也不是，姜义建总让他闷声吃大亏，明明是自己一而再再而三地被胡乱对付，最后自己还反省服软起来？这次不行，他，邕圣祐，不可能再！心！软！的！

姜义建把抵着邕圣祐的腿根放开来，不偏不倚靠在邕圣祐旁边，说话速度有些快了，还有点吞音，釜山方言刷刷往外冒，邕圣祐心底已经笑开了，绷住没出声，静静听他说。

“我比不上前辈吗？”姜义建声线微微颤抖，像蝴蝶翅膀正要起飞。

邕圣祐，认为，现在他脸上不加掩饰的疑问表情一定能登上自己人生有Jam排行榜前三，可惜没开成灯，不然完全可以省去这些无聊的冗长对话，光眼对眼就能解决误会，打破尴尬。他还以为是什么精虫上脑的生理需求占了理智的上方，没想是这件破事。

这小孩真是一如既往的纯真可爱啊。适合做一辈子的好弟弟。

抬手用力地揉了揉他的头，当作抚慰，“信你都看了？”

“嗯。”回答闷得让邕圣祐以为自己在摸的不是发顶，是高贵的三级头头盔。

“那你信不信我？”邕圣祐又下狠心逗他，毕竟好玩儿。

“信啊，当然信啊！”邕圣祐听他的语气不算有底气，

“但又有点不信。”一句话坐实今天这么大费周章的目的。

得了，补的这句才是真心话，邕圣祐手指按着太阳穴。

还措辞着，大狗狗开了灯。

好家伙，灯下光景让邕圣祐彻底傻了眼。

百分百带枪，哦不，是带妆出巡啊。再掐指一算，今天压根不是休息日，是专辑定妆拍摄第一天？姜丹尼尔一身警官服还挺帅，侧腰上还别着与签售时别无二致的仿真手枪，另一边是个露出一只手圈的手铐。发型在自己的无知揉搓下显然已经面目全非，但是看得出精心打理过的痕迹。

邕圣祐，又一次彻彻底底的懵逼了。

国民敬业森特姜丹尼尔xi，翘班了？？？

 

“回宿舍说，你先回去拍摄。”邕圣祐只听见自己淡漠又冷静的声音。低下头，没再看他。掏出手机准备和队长及公司联系，却因为手机背后黏的张贴纸边角没有贴好，为保西裤口袋和贴纸本尊完好无损费了好大劲才缓慢地把手机摸索出来。

 

 

是只咬着软糖的屁桃。

 

成员们的手机录制节目的时候总是放在一起。

 

邕圣祐不爱用花花绿绿的手机壳，偏偏大家都是整齐划一的款式和颜色，乌泱泱一片放在一个袋里，有几个弟弟极其猴急，一摸一个不准，总是拿错。

 

某次签售结束以后，姜丹尼尔撕下衣服领子上贴着的小贴纸，啪地一下扒上众多手机里属于邕圣祐的那一个。然后把他的手机捞出来，顺手塞进他裤兜里。末了，还隔着口袋坏心地捏了捏他腿根内侧的软肉。

显然，比起幼稚的贴纸，邕圣祐更烦没由头的生理接触，又整整两个晚上没跟姜丹尼尔讲话。姜丹尼尔也不见得有多生气，只霸着宿舍一间仅有的一个接线板，等着邕圣祐黑着脸抱着数据线下来桌边充电。

 

邕圣祐的手机机侧有一道浅浅的凹痕，别人都没有的。邕圣祐自己也从未留意，姜丹尼尔知道，他就是知道。

 

气氛一度非常尴尬。姜丹尼尔眼对眼瞪着那只幸福的屁桃。边边角角都卷起了，头和小小的身子还黏得很紧。像极了穷追不舍的自己。可能到底还是要被主人撕下来吧。可是不尝试一下死皮赖脸又怎么知道对方真正的心意呢？

 

邕圣祐信息编辑好了，按了发送。再一看时间，离正式放送也只剩下一个小时左右了，三十分钟以内工作人员也会陆陆续续回来。本来跟前辈撇清关系已经够累了，再被发现金屋藏娇一个未曝光回归新造型示人的姜丹尼尔，他可能真的就要眼看着自己刚刚起步的演艺生涯断送在此刻了，他可不想便宜了这小子。

 

姜丹尼尔本来半坐在软沙发前的小桌上，脚尖有一搭没一搭地顶邕圣祐的皮鞋，看邕圣祐抬起头来，他已换了动作。小房间的灯光很亮，照得人脸发白，邕圣祐靠在灯下盯着手机屏幕，等着表示已读的1消失，等着经纪人回复解决办法，等着姜丹尼尔被好好地架走。

 

姜丹尼尔大概是被他这副一心想摆脱自己的样子激起了坏心。

 

美人放在神坛，可远观不可亵玩，不能落入俗套，不能过分亲昵，不能也不敢谈爱？

 

那就想个办法让美人甘愿入怀。

 

 

邕圣祐手机又被摔出个凹痕。绝对百分百怪姜丹尼尔。

当事人表示，他愿意赔。非常非常愿意赔。

 

再买十个新手机也划得来。

 

 

为什么呢？因为他把裤子脱了。

 

定妆的，工装裤，脱了不就，脱了吗。

 

邕圣祐，后来，无数次在梦里重现这少女春梦般的场景，又无数次惊醒的时候，都会痛苦地揪住自己皱巴巴的眉心，感叹小人得志，害兔不浅。

 

 

姜丹尼尔倒不是什么隐藏变态狂，他聪明得很。至少在收拾邕圣祐这方面简直犹如打通了任督二脉，任意来去，无师自通。

所以，裤腰就着腿根卡到一半，堪堪挂在蜜大腿白皙多汁的肌肉块上，内裤整个包裹的东西兀自展示着外在美。邕圣祐掉了手机，颈后一股燥热升腾直至耳根，竟是绯红。

满脑子都是大学影视鉴赏课上看过的中文片段，姓贾的贵公子双眼炯炯有神吐露的那句，“这个妹妹我曾见过的。”其实，也不算真的见过，摸过撩过还差不多。也不是什么娇滴滴的林妹妹，是姜义建的弟弟吧，真的弟弟。世上绝无仅有的一枚好弟弟。

 

 

一下又回到出道前选拔节目final演唱会的七月，彼时被能够顺利出道的喜悦冲昏了头脑，姜义建说句哥今天晚上吃什么都能陪着咯咯傻笑上半天，兔子法则也尚未生效，有的只是对未来的盲目憧憬和对身边人的心生欢喜。

表演Get Ugly的还是原汁原味的原班人马，伴奏也还是那个伴奏，甚至连舞台服装也没换，他跟姜义建都是松松垮垮的破洞牛仔裤，尤其是姜义建那条，总让他怀疑Cody姐姐是否出于对其大腿的无限喜爱剪开了些洞口，才让洞口一直蔓延到大腿根。

没想GU倒立旋转动作太激烈，姜义建腹带上的麦一溜烟就给转掉了，邕圣祐只用余光瞥见他牢牢把麦抓在手里，继续着舞蹈动作，便放了心。

回了后台，拂去外套，准备换下个节目的服装，听见简陋的临时换衣间布帘后面传来闷闷的釜山口音。“哥，哥，哥。”猜也是姜义建，邕圣祐抓起写着ong的衣架上挂着的黑色的衬衫和配套的长裤，四下望了望人满为患的后台，量自己也是排不到试衣间了不如就此一起换了，掀开布帘，闯了进去。

 

 

一脸困窘的是姜义建。本来的冷白肤色因为心急染了两团红晕，简直水蜜桃本人，还是熟透了的那种。上衣天蓝的衬衫和里面的白色打底已经挂在挂钩上，裸着精瘦的上身，利落的肌肉线条皱着一团，人委屈在角落的小凳子上，眼睛瞪圆了盯着大大咧咧踏步进来的邕圣祐一个劲儿地瞧。

邕圣祐把要换的衣服搭在他汗津津的两件上衣上面，伸手爱扶大狗狗因为脱衣服乱糟糟的狗毛顶。“怎么了，我们直拍匠人，国民center姜狗狗？”姜义建指指下腹，示意他探头过来看看。

邕圣祐狐疑地一望，原来是腹带和裤子洞还有麦克风线缠成胡乱的一团。舞台上又慌又急，胡乱抓了麦没想穿过了腰侧的裤子洞，线越扯越长，最后一个大头朝下转的飞起又和腹带裹成一团。邕圣祐刚看个清楚还没想好怎么帮忙，外面工作人员大吼大叫就开始侵袭骨膜，Sorry Sorry组两首歌之后去舞台下stand by,Sorry Sorry组快点准备。

邕圣祐这时手可比脑子快，抓了麦的黑色方盒子，徒手往后拽，线圈缠得有些繁复，拽不出来，姜丹尼尔又在咿咿呀呀怪叫说痛，搞不懂一个五大三粗的一米八大汉子不就是被腹带勒了下腰，居然喊疼，邕圣祐有点急，又焦灼地把姜丹尼尔的裤子往上一提，咔咔地就把麦从他的腹带上拉下来，试图通过将麦穿过大腿上的大洞来解救孩子。

 

邕圣祐天生有些体质偏弱，七月的公演场后台出于参演人数过多，舞台动作又激烈，本着谨防中暑的原则，空调开得极大，这会儿他俩斗争这个角落里正对着一个风口，邕圣祐本来就脱了外套，又因为心急冷汗直滴，手冷得不行，冰凉凉的，握着收音器的手指若有若无地蹭着姜丹尼尔滚烫的大腿。

不知道是因为裤洞太小还是姜丹尼尔咯咯笑着说痒的声音太烦人，邕圣祐握着收音器，手和收音器一起卡在姜丹尼尔大腿根。邕圣祐算是服了还笑得出来的姜丹尼尔，努力在裤子布料和他的腿根上寻找多余的空间，眼看就要揪出来了，姜丹尼尔像是故意一般，笑得往后一仰，又给颠回去了。

邕圣祐把收音器摆在这条国民女心狙击大腿上，骨节分明的凉手猛地拍了两下，示意他别再笑了，姜丹尼尔见怪不怪地向他眨眨眼睛，一脸我不怕疼但是怕痒的贱样子，好容易才让他能把收音器拽出来。

 

邕圣祐转身抓起衬衫火速准备换，姜丹尼尔又低低地叫他。“哥，线卡在这儿了，很痒。”邕圣祐感觉脖子后的冷汗又多了些， 把手里的衬衫攥得更紧了些，“我先换衬衫，你等一下，SS我是Center，不能出岔子。”姜丹尼尔又傻呵呵说好。

 

 

邕圣祐其实那时就应该察觉到不对劲。

 

 

不是他不对劲，是姜丹尼尔不对劲。

 

 

一米八的大个子因为个缠成一团的麦克风线能裸着上半身甩着被汗水打湿的刘海磨磨唧唧等他半天。

 

可惜又可喜，邕圣祐并没有察觉，只当他是弟弟式犯浑。

 

 

所以他冰凉依旧的手套在光滑的丝质衬衫袖子里，刮过姜丹尼尔温度依旧的大腿根的瞬间，姜丹尼尔一度以为旧梦成真，幻想照进现实了。

 

 

“还要往上点，左一点，左一点。”姜丹尼尔声音急切地指挥着邕圣祐。

 

 

眼前这个人，神情一丝不苟地跪坐在跟前，丝质衬衫领口因为着急还开放着两颗扣子和一对令人垂涎的锁骨，降温冰块般的手在自己身下游移。

 

离梦中场景只差毫厘。

 

 

好像说起来都比做起来容易。

 

 

那东西硬气起来也比想象中容易。

 

 

姜义建把刘海压下来小半寸，悄咪咪地使劲打量邕圣祐的样子，然后就是理所当然的生理反应。

 

 

见怪不怪，反正又不是第一次，这样，确切地说，是对这个人，这样。

 

邕圣祐仿佛点火的手指扯住了缠成一团的黑色插线，顺着姜丹尼尔口述的方向奋力地拖拽，却碍于腹带只能卡在那儿，在极小的空间里打探下一步怎么进行。

 

“哥，那儿痒，超级痒，忍不住的痒。”

 

“哪儿？哪儿？你就不能老实待上几秒吗？”

姜丹尼尔宛如多动症儿童一般向后扭动着身体，伴随外面工作人员愈发急躁的催促声，邕圣祐另一只手认命地弹了弹姜丹尼尔腰上位置下得不能再下的黑色卡壳地段——他的腹带，动作很轻，只发出轻微的啪嗒声。

见姜丹尼尔还在不满地向后滑动着屁股，便一使劲用腹带把他拉向之前的距离。

“哎哟，真的是服了你了，哪儿哪儿痒，实在不行把腹带拆了吧，给挠完我要去找工作人员帮忙。”

 

“再左一点，你把线头放开吧，好像真的解不开了。”

 

明明是心里对邕圣祐的迷恋线头解不开了吧，没头没尾，没有确切的时间和地点，说不清哪分哪秒的事，也讲不出什么道理。

 

邕圣祐的一手霜雪，循着姜丹尼尔声音的指导，摸索着，撞了一个满怀炎夏。

 

结果当然是皓腕的主人飞快地抽出手，冲出试衣间，找来几个男性工作人员，帮忙。

 

邕圣祐就站在旁边，人还是那个人，模样还是姜丹尼尔每个春梦主角的模样，眼睛却没再盯着他的好弟弟，眼波也不再自在地在他身上流转。

 

 

迎来的是两人青春的开始和终结。

 

 

姜丹尼尔的少年心事，午夜梦回，导致他占用浴室时长过长的罪魁祸首，已被最自然的身体接触告知了他就是这具年轻躯体的真心所指。姜丹尼尔的青春才刚擦亮双眼，从冬眠中缓缓醒来。

 

 

而邕圣祐的举棋不定，徘徊逡巡，想了又不敢想的那个问题，到底打心眼里喜欢男人多些，还是女人多些，就此宣告答题时间到。因为，他，邕圣祐，自在人生二十几载，泡过妹也被妹把到手过，却只在姜丹尼尔裤裆的方寸之地里，真切感受到了，荷尔蒙和肾上腺素双重夹击的冲动感受。想要紧紧握住，想要手心发力一探究竟。邕圣祐的看着大屁股大胸学习启蒙教育的青春，就此画上了一个潦草的句号。

 

 

 

狗崽子真是害人又害已。比如现在，比如那时。

 

那时是兔子法则的萌芽阶段吧。

 

邕圣祐陷入回忆想得太出神，搞不懂他的漂亮哥哥小脑瓜里到底在想些什么的姜丹尼尔自然不许。

 

姜丹尼尔果敢的动作很让邕圣祐失语。

 

他在对着他，正对着他，也只对着他，开展手上活动。

 

画面别提多香艳了。

 

漂亮哥哥喉头干涩，吐不出完整词句，也咽不下去话语。

 

狭小的待机室小房间里，空气流淌，滴着情谷欠的磨人腻味，一点点下坠。下坠的不止空气，还有姜丹尼尔大大的手掌和邕圣祐的心。

 

去他妈的什么兔子法则吧。

 

如今实战演练起来，邕圣祐只能脑子发胀，双腿发软。

 

 

偏偏姜丹尼尔盯他盯得目不转睛，动作虔诚又端庄，像在进行什么神圣的上供。掌心堪堪包住那处，先是轻巧的摩挲，注意到邕圣祐通红的耳际后改为更为大力的抽动，修身的底裤将形状勾勒得更加突出，姜丹尼尔仰着线条优越的下颚，嘴角还挂着些许恶劣的笑意，手上动作没想过停。

 

 

灯又倏地暗掉了。这次是邕圣祐。

 

 

姜丹尼尔忙碌的手被邕圣祐格外冰凉的指尖打掉了。当事人过于惊讶，没来得及作出反应，黑暗中，邕圣祐哆哆嗦嗦扒开裆口，又颤颤巍巍拨了两下那处，一狠心一咬牙，下了口。

 

 

神不可亵渎的美丽就在肉眼无法明视的黑暗中，绽放璀璨焰火。

 

 

邕圣祐牙口不算很齐，好在大小鳞次栉比，少数几颗犬齿出于少年气的固执迟迟没有去牙科磨平，出道后更加无法得空，干脆也就随它去了。

 

反正，现在很享受他齿尖带来的快感，也是个犬类。

 

邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔都知道，邕圣祐这是初犯。

 

 

先不说他的动作实在难以称得上熟练，就凭他这一含到底的狠劲姜丹尼尔就生出阵心疼。多好一把军嗓，别给自己这东西给戳得喑哑了，赶忙出声提醒他让他慢点吞，身体也微微后倾，方便他与身下进行唇齿之交。

邕圣祐野蛮劲上来了，后齿刮擦暗自使劲，姜丹尼尔捎出声没闷住的笑意，算是作答。

 

让姜丹尼尔自觉做鬼也风流的是无师自通的邕圣祐。磕磕巴巴的开始却有着不平凡的过程，虽然轻柔但也足够爽到了，尺度把握得刚刚好。

 

姜丹尼尔多想开灯，心里又知道绝不可能开得了灯，光是想想，就足以让他意乱情迷。

 

 

只是，还是没掐好爱河汁水宣泄出来的时间。

 

 

邕圣祐松口的当口，果不其然哑着声线，闷闷不乐地来了句，“别弄到我脸上，我等下还要录节目。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔是，绝对，完全，real,真的，非常，十分，特别，极其想要糊身下那人一脸的。让他雕刻般的脸上每一处都被自己的味道所覆盖，要让他五官皆明，五感皆动，这是因为他才有的味道。

 

 

但是，没办法漂亮哥哥说了不能上脸就不能上脸啊。

 

大狗狗大手挽上发胶和蓬松喷雾隆得高高的大帅哥的后脑勺，重新怼上身下。

 

谁知道是不是桃子味的呢？

 

 

半个小时后，音中主持现场。观看的饭在回家后po在推特上的后记里声情并茂地写道，“邕大卫今天主持的声线格外地性感呢！平时听起来已经非常的energetic，今天却莫名感觉带点沙哑呢，多了一点磁性的成分？大概是加了名为爱wannable的魔法药？”

 

“那今天开始算一日?”姜丹尼尔躲在小房间里，还在忙着偷吃staff买来给邕圣祐的华夫饼，饼胚还热热的，上面的奶油冰淇淋又清凉得刚好。

 

“谁跟你一日啊。我们还没有到......唔...”悉数吞没邕圣祐话语的是姜丹尼尔香草桃子味的吻。

 

这下邕圣祐知道前面那家cafe做的最好的冰淇淋华夫饼是什么味道了。

 

很甜，就很甜，不讲道理不听意见的甜。

 

 

至于法则，自然有痴心人会继承他的衣钵吧。

 

邕圣祐把头埋在姜丹尼尔后颈，闻着他身上淡淡的香水味，这么琢磨。

 

事实证明，狡兔三窟有用，守株待兔也有用啊。

 

 

一屋的床板从那以后，总是深更半夜发出嘎吱嘎吱的怪叫，眼看着就要摇摇欲坠。

 

唯一不变的大概是，音中的待机室小房间每到姜丹尼尔放假的周六，总是房门紧闭不开吧。春天又不会自己跑出来。


	2. 听

听

 

姜丹尼尔从首次solo世界巡演的舞台上下来，扯下热粉色的耳麦，第一件事不是赶去医院，是打电话给邕圣祐。

他右耳听不见了，也要第一个让邕圣祐知道。

姜丹尼尔所在的城市和首尔整整有十二个小时时差。

深夜对清晨，一个人的天塌地陷，对另一个人的安然无恙。

这时候是一叶孤舟漂浮在死海的姜丹尼尔需要邕圣祐多一点，还是孑身一人闯无情都市的邕圣祐需要姜丹尼尔多一些？电话打通之前，谁都没有答案。

后台极喧闹，回到换衣间的每一步都是尖叫和掌声。认识的、不认识的，近处的、远处的，摄像机、手机、追光一直乱打。

姜丹尼尔还是笑，出道八年，一直没变过的，让人卸下所有防备的微笑。

只是眼角还没皱起皱纹，两颊上的肌肉还没觉得酸痛，耳廓还没因为极度的兴奋泛起红晕。

因为，右耳只是一片嘈杂，像给人用只播放白噪音的耳机堵住了，外面的一切频率再也进不来，只剩下他与世界之间巨大的隔膜。

他连自己说话的声音都听不真切了。站在房间门口，深深鞠躬，大脑传输给器官发声，谢谢，我爱你们，然后是一连串工作人员的名字，左耳采集发声振动，确保他没在发音上犯错。右耳却给流畅冷静的声音添加复古照片般的噪点，愈来愈大，直到吞没整张照片曾经鲜活、清晰的色块。

姜丹尼尔一只手还在安可棒球服的口袋里，夹层里手机屏幕不断亮起，又暗去。拨号，挂掉，再拔，再挂。

越急，耳边噪声好像越大。越急越想快点听到邕圣祐的声音。

姜丹尼尔卸完妆后，都准备给通讯公司打投诉电话了，邕圣祐温温柔柔的声音终于通过电路抵达他耳边鼓膜。

“我在。我在。我在。”邕圣祐应该是在工作，声音坚定但是音量不大。

姜丹尼尔把手机换到左边，贴着脸，肩膀夹着，歪着脑袋就那样听他说话。邕圣祐话毕，两人沉默了五秒，电流来回，呲呲地响。

“哥，我右耳听不见了。我还以为是耳麦故障，下了台放了耳麦，还是一片嘈杂。”姜丹尼尔陈述得云淡风轻，平平静静。

邕圣祐听着红了眼眶。

怪不得这么多电话，这么迫切地想要找到我。

比起叱咤歌坛的当红歌手，他也只是小我一岁的，因为巡演两个月没有回过家的，小爱人啊。

“你会好起来的，回国，看医生，我们会有办法的。”邕圣祐猛地吸了吸鼻子。姜丹尼尔在那端笑开了，憨憨地说好，明明都是拿了影帝的人了，怎么说哭还真的哭了。

“我没事，马上夜航就回来了。都结束了。”说的很轻，也不知道是不是因为只听得见一半音量。

“你到了机场给我打电话，我这边在剧本试读，结束了就赶过去。”姜丹尼尔还没慌神，邕圣祐倒是先乱了阵脚。

“哥，我真的没事。就是想最先告诉你，比起剩下的全世界，想最先告诉你。怕你担心。怕你是最后一个知道的而生气。”邕圣祐察觉到姜丹尼尔语气里还带着点笑意。

像被只无形的手铺平了眉心。好看的眉眼都舒展开来。

像一剂猛药，像一管强心剂。泪都收回去，手心重新有了温度。

“尼尔，我朋友认识很多好大夫，现在科技这么发达，只要你不放弃，我们一定有办法。”邕圣祐找回点神智，认真地安慰年下恋人。

“那你陪我去看医生吗，你知道我最讨厌看医生的。”姜丹尼尔被他严肃逗得开怀，适时撒起娇来。

“这部戏不接了也可以。电影宣传不去了也行。大不了赔违约金。”邕圣祐回答得一本正经，全无儿戏。

“让我吃软糖吗，还？”姜丹尼尔倒是蛮会乘人之危，得寸进尺的。

邕圣祐没绷住，大声吼了句，“呀，你这小子。”

姜丹尼尔只需要想象邕圣祐身后一堆工作人员纷纷侧目盯他背过身子打电话，随音量上扬的乌黑发旋，再心里暗暗琢磨他这又哭又吵地是在给谁打电话的场景，就发自肺腑笑出眼角一拢拢鱼尾。

邕圣祐又气又心疼，任他低低的笑在耳边洒上一把把磁铁。

“邕圣祐，我想改口了，我错了。”姜丹尼尔突然不笑了，这不像他。

“嗯？”邕圣祐只知道，只要姜丹尼尔需要，自己无条件会把两只耳朵都借给他。哪怕他竟往里灌一些迷魂汤药。

“我说我最爱的东西有两样，一个是舞台，一个是你。我想错了，其实只有你。我从舞台上下来，射灯关了，观众走了，人群散了，巨大的空虚把我喉咙抓紧的时候，我想要的只有你。”

“我甚至不担心以后上不了舞台，跳不了舞。我只担心以后再也听不见你叫我名字的声音。”

“你每次演出前都会留言给我打气的语音，你生日那天录给我的VCR，你上部电影里抽完烟哼的小曲，你抱着鲁尼皮特在家里等我，睡着了一起打呼噜的小视频......”姜丹尼尔声音里大概滴着蜜，齁得邕圣祐鼻头又酸涩起来。

“姜丹尼尔，我的单人频道好不容易遇到能顺利接收我声音的听众。才不会这么轻易放弃你，你放心。不想听到时候也要强迫你收听。”邕圣祐说得挺笃定，打断姜丹尼尔催人落泪的爱情罗列。

“好。那你说句我爱你来听听。”姜丹尼尔耍赖皮真算得上是邕圣祐那儿的世界第一。

“姜丹尼尔！”邕圣祐的眼泪又往回倒退，脚也跺起来，明明隔着电话线，小爱人也看不见。

“干嘛叫我，我，唉，有点听不清，啊，耳朵，啊！”做戏做全套是邕圣祐教的。

“我爱你。”听到他提耳朵，邕圣祐又甘愿给他利用到底了。

“我也是。真的好好好爱邕邕啊。”这句倒不是玩笑，是真心。

 

生活也好，命运也罢，总要有那么一些坎坷，一点波折，几分孤身一人无法吞咽的苦楚，才让人更惦记甜，更感恩爱情，更想挽住身边人一直在等待的手臂。

姜丹尼尔，终于了解。

邕圣祐之于他，是一切的根基，是最高的梦想，也是生存必备的条件之一，是定会渡他上岸的浮木，是植被扎根于大地所需的根茎。

我会好起来的，只要在他身边，在他的眼神注视里。

飞机划过灰色的夜空，首尔的午后在靠近。

小爱人也在向爱人靠近。

如果确定终点，我就不怕冒险。有你的爱，一直在耳边。


	3. 世界上所有的夜晚和唯一的男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界上所有的夜晚和唯一的男孩  
> 请投递编号19950825那颗行星  
> 为双视角

世界上所有的夜晚和唯一的男孩

 

亲爱的邕圣祐，见字如面。

不知道节目组为什么要安排这个环节，明明你是演唱会上念给我们忘拿包的信都会忍不住流泪的人。都到最后了，还要拍你哭得丑丑的样子，多不好。所以我把这封真的写给你的信，夹在你的大衣口袋里了。

你不要觉得皱，你边看边把边缘展开来嘛，是你的口袋太小了。我折了两道，我怕掉出来。

写点什么好呢，我是真的思考了很久。

思考到在过去的几个小时里，五金尼收错了我的宝贝球鞋，劲仔奂顺走了我的宝贝滑板，黄老师都拖了两次我们宝贝小房间的地，才拧开笔盖，准备下笔给你写点话。

你曾经一直问的，一直提醒我的，明天，马上就要来了。我也想像霖霖一样搂着你偷偷地抹泪，但我做不到。毕竟最开始是我带坏了你，是我硬要闯进你的人生轨迹里，是我先挤到粉粉的你旁边，抓过一只你的耳机，问你在听什么曲。

东京塔的锁是头目哥哥帮我们挂的，我后来又经过塔的门口，拍了张看得到塔的照片发在官咖上了，你记得吧。

头目哥哥问我落锁想许什么愿，我不知道他有没有也问你，所以我笑笑没作答。“想把你藏进我的未来里。”我站在拍摄地点的露台上，影那张相之前，对着塔尖闭了闭眼睛，这是我的祈愿。我们不要想天长地久，不要想世俗眼光，只是想把你一直一直一直，放在向我狂奔而来的日子里。

据说东京塔挂的锁很灵，我还没跟你一起在底下像无聊的爱情电影一样接过吻，所以我也不敢为它打包票。但我这颗心可以为这个愿望做个担保吗？为什么没有忘拿包送我紫薯精的手套呢，你陪我看的时候困得睡着了，我再跟你解释一下，如果我有绿色的石头，那我就可以扭转时空了。

你迷迷糊糊醒来以后，我对着你的耳朵啃，跟你说我好羡慕奇异博士，你说干嘛不羡慕终极大boss，我没回答你。现在要让你知道了。

因为，我要是能守护时间的话，时空一定要在你身边凝结，你每掉一根睫毛，叹一口气，都会变成无数振翅而飞的蝴蝶或者千纸鹤，或者随便什么你喜欢的东西，花瓣雨也行，过去的苦痛进不来，未来的忧伤也不能来。

你又该笑我是个傻瓜了。世界上一定会有一个只看着你的傻瓜不是吗。我想我已经有了，你也有啊。

 

 

那天拍完最后一支团体广告，我们叽昏小朋友居然在保姆车上看之前的团综，我居然还津津有味地跟他一起看。他下版本还不够高清，画面都糊糊的，我努力撑到邕屁屁xi出完场，一歪头就睡过去了，快到宿舍才醒。

一伸头，画面正好在拍你，大皮鞋小吊床，小松鼠一样，饼干吃得嘎嘣脆，手机上放着那首寓意分别的歌。

不知道是不是因为小头弟弟咻地一下降下了点车窗，秋天的风灌进衣领，我才突然明白，原来真的，相遇即是离别的开始，爱即是悲伤的温床。

幸好，你看的比我明白。你让我一直有所准备，不是准备让你逐渐从我的生活里隐去，而是准备看不见你，不和你手贴手站在一起，也想着你，也像身边有你。

你是怎么做到的呢，我有没有也种了同样的一颗已经能够开花的树在你心里呢，我没有答案。所以，我现在溜到了储物间，坐在这条被你不小心A垮的沙发上，继续想着你。

前辈买的那条上人好多啊，我看李代理是想割一块沙发皮带着垫儿带走才罢休吧，云老师还在上面执拗地拉着筋说着要长身体。

我在这儿，看着你留下的痕迹才有了答案。在你种的树扎根这么深之前，我给你送的是花的种子，希望它们能开出花朵，长成花园。

有你亿万分之一轮廓的花园。哪天你不开心了，找不到我了，就把花园里的花扯个几朵下来，一片片地掰花瓣念叨我的坏好了。我会在第三朵花遭殃之前回来你身边，相信我。

之前回釜山看妈妈，买的绣球花很香，你到时候低头闻闻，埋头埋得太用力，一定会打喷嚏，弓着背赶忙往回收，一定会轻轻眨两下眼睛，眼角也会红红的，鼻尖也是。

你会有两个艰难选择，是被我按在肩头摸后脑勺，还是被我霸气地靠墙吻住。总之，你一定握不住手里的绣球花，一团团，会坠个满地，我给你精心设计的花路，你可还满意？

 

 

说真的，忙完这一阵，我们再回釜山吧。你现在也是半个釜山儿子了，就跟我再一起回去吧。我牺牲一下，把头发染回来，再多包几层衣服，你也不许太招摇，把刘海放下来，戴个帽子好不好？我行李箱里还有两件卫衣我们没一起穿过。

还有，过年能不能带我回仁川啊。就是你啊，每次去机场经过都不回家看看，我保证绝不犯浑，绝不拉你手偷偷亲你，就陪你回去吧。

想看你开你以前偷偷开出去兜风的阿姨的车，反正冬天了也不需要空调，我来负责音乐就好。听说服务站的红豆饼和酱炸鸡很好吃，我还是没有去考驾照，让我喂你吃嘛。

我也是半个仁川儿子啊。我不敢保证伯父、伯母一定会喜欢我，但我会努力不跟你抢他们的，你放心。

 

 

你看我们还有好多好多事情没做不是吗，对我们来说，这不是遗憾，是未完成的期许，是对未来的笃定。是我对的你的约定。我把拍摄时的那枚金戒指要过来了，你抖抖信封，应该在角落里。

我也觉得送你有点傻傻的，又不是什么十七八岁的纯情毛头小子，但除了给你，我也不想再收着那玩意儿了。你指头细，戴中指会不会框不住啊，要不试试无名指？我是不是问的有点太早，哦，邕邕，你难道不想娶我吗？

我俩谁娶谁，我都可以的，以后再说也行，换个贵一点，合适一点的戒指也行。你别再哭了，沾湿了我亲手写的信纸就不好了。我话真的好多啊，最后再写几句吧。

 

宇宙星系里全部的负责掌管爱，掌管缘分的神啊，请接收我的虔诚电波吧。把这封信，投递到编号19950825的那颗小行星去吧。告诉他，我在这里，不来不去。


	4. 掌纹与年轮

掌纹与年轮

 

姜丹尼尔今年三十岁了。

俗话说的好，男人三十一枝花。

姜丹尼尔本来皮肤就白净，颊肉又是两团毛茸茸、甜滋滋的果汁相。十年如一日的多汁，戳戳都觉得能飙得出水蜜桃汁。造物主还要偏心，给他个经得起精雕细琢的轮廓线条，时间打磨，愈发惊艳动人。

眼角眉梢又尚存十足少年稚气，蓬勃得割裂时间链条，无视岁月流逝一般，昂扬又得意。但眼皮上一沾染点红的棕的色，眼波流转间又是别样成熟的致命，少了点故作性感的不安。泪痣已不像是区别于他人的标志，更像是神深情一吻的痕迹。鼻梁是一方山脉，唇是山下河谷，每道褶皱，每条唇纹都来得自然，已不再需要像刚出道时大力涂抹尽态极妍的化学的红。

微微抿上点润色，配上两颗白牙，撒娇都更入耳，歌词也更抓心，就连给后辈颁奖短短念上几行致辞，都像听众在听他专辑里某段intro上下衔接的念白。时间不敢摧残他的璀璨。他更游刃有余地迷人。

 

金在奂不止一次给邕圣祐发过调笑的语音，“你说说你，一拍戏进组就是几个月满世界跑，你也不担心。”

“担心什么？”邕圣祐还热衷于对着比赛期间认识的这批人使用他们的历史经典时刻表情包。屏幕上他的头像后，发出小小的动图里，金在奂正好整以暇地咬着片绿油油的生菜，样子要多滑稽有多滑稽。

金在奂早习惯了他这癖好，回了他一张邕圣祐GU舞台上张大嘴热舞跳得入了魔的压箱底之宝，才正色道，“姜丹尼尔啊，这么多年还是后辈票选出最想结交的男爱豆一位呢。”

“他自己会看着办的。”邕圣祐顿了顿翻找表情包的手指动作，一排卡通人物里面还有一栏是屁桃，还是姜丹尼尔分享链接给他让他去下载的。

 

 

还是小半个月前的电影节颁奖典礼上，隔着前后两三张桌子，姜丹尼尔挤眉弄眼地冲他摇摇手机，又指指自己，邕圣祐还以为他有什么重要的事要说，原来就是与他合作设计的表情上线了。大致一扫眼，桃子头点了痣，怪像他的。邕圣祐点了下载，又把手机放回兜里。

典礼结束后邕圣祐免不了要跟各路相关人士客套寒暄，而姜丹尼尔作为歌手，只是邀请表演的嘉宾，曲毕就退回后台去了，保姆车就一直停着苦等。邕圣祐满脸写着抱歉，想推姜丹尼尔待机室的门，未想里面已是站满了前来问候打招呼的后辈，大多还是新人赏、人气奖的提名或者得主，妆发再重，挡不住底下一张面孔的生涩与紧张。一看大前辈邕圣祐进来，忙敛了有意无意的撩人与亲昵，毕恭毕敬向他问好。 

邕圣祐无意为难，也实在乏得无力应付这群尚且精力充沛、年轻貌美的孩子，礼貌地笑笑找了个借口说待机室厕所坏了，人有三急，只能来投靠老友。姜丹尼尔拉开厕所门，把他手抓手送进门去，没人看到他用指尖点了点邕圣祐手心，胡乱画了个心形。

邕圣祐站在厕所里，对着面镜子，看着也想着，我都三十一岁的人了，还被个毛毛躁躁的小孩搞的小动作惹得满面红，真是失了智。从答应在一起到现在，没一分理智，全给这人的多情手段夺去。

邕圣祐冲了水出来，后辈们已经通通不见了。姜丹尼尔整个人扑在矮矮的茶几上不知道在忙些什么，头挖得很低，邕圣祐凑过去看他在干嘛。小学生字体跃然纸上，呵，竟然在写保证书。

存在是世界人民的共同财产，舞台是地球村居民的珍藏瑰宝的姜丹尼尔在写承诺书。邕圣祐又没生气，累得都生不起气，只想回家好好躺上一会儿再跟他理论，还是这人花样多，捉了邕圣祐洗后没擦干的两只手，往身上几十万的西装的一只袖口里笼。

“衣服不是赞助的？”邕圣祐懒懒地任由他去。

“我也可以买啊。”邕圣祐觉得他好傻，褪手出来又摸到一对形状熟悉的袖扣，还是去年去欧洲拍戏得空给姜丹尼尔挑的，心里又被他的甜默默摆上一道，嘴都粘起，讲不出平常笑他傻气的话。

“我以后不见后辈啦，我发誓。”姜丹尼尔无辜的表情拿捏得刚刚好，难得浑圆的眼珠都泛着惨兮兮的光，拿起那张用颁奖词卡片背面写的保证书。

“该见还是要见，礼数不能免了。你自己把握。”邕圣祐放松意识，直挺挺跌进姜丹尼尔怀里，撞得突然，姜丹尼尔没有准备，差点被他撞倒。

两人就在沙发上这么叠到一起，身高都高，姿势绝对谈不上舒服，姜丹尼尔却觉得开怀。他已过了专属于小男孩的对什么都好奇的时期，不再对开展一段新的不安定有任何兴趣。身边这个，能得他全心托付都是一路披荆斩棘，见神杀神，见佛杀佛，不想再去另处找什么悬崖绝壁风景，能揽得他睡颜沉沉，已是最大奖励。

“那我们回家去。”邕圣祐也就这时候能软在他怀里。

“嗯。”困到极点，只剩下对姜丹尼尔本能的相信。

“你穿我的拖鞋吧，新换的牌子很软。”姜丹尼尔蹲下去握住邕圣祐瘦的凸起的踝骨，帮他换鞋。

“不用，之前那双就好。”之前那双是姜丹尼尔用小号参加双人站抽奖中的，不比平时脚上穿的昂贵，一左一右印着制作人时期他俩画的自画像，温馨至极。

虽然姜丹尼尔为了不暴露身份兑奖费了不少功夫，邕圣祐收到的时候还是难掩喜色，行程下班都从防尘袋里掏出来，在车里换上，一次不落地穿。

“那双我昨天洗了晾在阳台了。”姜丹尼尔又给他脱了另一只鞋，邕圣祐阖着眼养神，两只脚上套着黑袜，已经踩上待机室的毛毡地毯。

被熟悉的手臂有力地圈住，小朋友手持漏网池里捞鱼一般地捞起，一个公主抱揽在怀里，邕圣祐再累也知道难为情。脑袋埋进姜丹尼尔肩窝，闷闷地问他这是在干嘛。

“接我的公主回家。”邕圣祐掐了一下姜丹尼尔后脖子，手上没使劲，很轻。

“你不穿我的拖鞋嘛。走了，回家了。”分明是他先做错事的，最后免不了被他弄得失了阵脚。邕圣祐心跳得不比第一次被姜丹尼尔抱慢多少。

 

 

隔天早上，邕圣祐起得很早。在家叮叮当当，开柜关门的，姜丹尼尔醒了，靠在床上揉着眼看他来回梭动的身影。强打精神告别软绵绵的床榻，邕圣祐在盥洗室里笨手笨脚地剥包装盒外面的玻璃纸。

姜丹尼尔一打量，拉拉杂杂好大盒五颜六色的动作，摆了洗手台一大半，邕圣祐也没理他，剥开了拆了盒，打开水龙头淋了下手，就着说明书上的小字往脸上毫不吝啬地抹。

“你不是不大用这些东西吗？”姜丹尼尔还没睡够，抱邕圣祐也还没抱够，背后环住他，啾邕圣祐的脖颈。

“这儿，这儿，还有这儿，你都看不到吗，都是皱纹。”邕圣祐又换了一罐东西，往眼角突突地填上去。

“你要一夜重返二十几岁的小男生，去诱惑谁去啊。”姜丹尼尔闻到邕圣祐身上一股馥郁，动物狩猎一样，越凑越近。

“反正不是你。”不知是过敏反应还是羞的，邕圣祐又是满面红。

“邕邕，你过敏了！快转过来给我看看。”姜丹尼尔声音贱得仿佛发现了什么新大陆。

迫不及待，吻上眼后一点细纹。

姜丹尼尔本来一度庆幸，这世上他独独喜欢邕圣祐，不用尝好些姑娘腻味的唇彩、脂粉。邕圣祐五官绝俏，底子也好，粉好些时候都淡得遮不住三颗痣。主攻演技后更是随意，寥寥草草让描个眉，上一点粉便不再矫枉过正。

他下了行程回家，来不及卸妆姜丹尼尔也愿献吻，嘴啃不过淡淡一层薄粉。这会儿姜丹尼尔倒担心自己中毒身亡起来。邕圣祐糊得大手大脚，眼角还没抹匀，嘴上一片涩。

“你比众生美。老了也美。不许听他们冻龄有方、反重力的鬼话，你再好看一点我都要看不住了。”结果吐出来的还是拌了蜜糖的絮语。

“你不喜欢小男孩吗，二十出头，干净无痕。眼神跟我们那会儿一样热，笨拙又清澈。”邕圣祐又回头不看他，贴着镜子观察面皮是否真的起了过敏反应。

“喜欢啊。”姜丹尼尔答得简单，无心一般。邕圣祐身子一顿，与镜中人僵持。

“喜欢二十二岁的你。喜欢二十三岁的你。喜欢二十四岁的你。喜欢二十五岁的你。喜欢二十......”邕圣祐飞快地转过来，脾气坏坏地瞪着他。

“是我们共度的二十多岁给了你这几道皱纹。没人比得过那时的你。同理，除了我，没人能拥有现在的你。爱你这个人，自然包括皱纹。”姜丹尼尔袒露心迹一向坦荡大方，不遮遮掩掩。

邕圣祐继续加紧手上的涂抹工作，姜丹尼尔低下头悄悄开了水龙头漱口。

“你！不刷牙！就亲我！好啊！”邕圣祐眼下又多了一块没抹开的精华。

“诶诶诶，没抹开，没抹开啦，我来帮你抹，你别动。”姜丹尼尔终于呸掉舌尖的苦涩，专注欣赏邕圣祐这张脸。

“好了没，快点！”邕圣祐每次被感动之后都会突然装凶，奶凶奶凶的，吓唬谁。

“好了，希腊王子殿下。”冷不丁听到这么个饭圈美称，邕圣祐简直又要开始怀疑姜丹尼尔到底有几个论坛小号。

洗漱、保养完毕，一对儿并排站着，姜丹尼尔突然用胳膊肘点了点邕圣祐的腰。

“要怎样，直接说话。”邕圣祐不愧是最佳男演员奖得主，装凶也挺持久。

“我们做一次以前拍牙膏广告那个手指wave好不好啊。”姜丹尼尔手指已经挟持了脸颊，用力地就要往下凿，挖金矿一样。

“我不记得了。”邕圣祐被他那样子戳得泄了火气。姜丹尼尔撒了丫子往门外跑，嘴里还嘀咕，“你等等我啊，我手机还是平板里有存动图的，怎么会不记得呢。”

 

我在爱你的时候，连过去的自己都嫉妒。嫉妒他那么年轻，那么骄傲，嫉妒他同样获得了你百分百的爱情，嫉妒他眼角还平滑，嫉妒他还能连唱带跳一整天不带喘，嫉妒他比我还要早一点遇到了你。

我就是这样自私地爱着你。

 

 

金在奂好些时候没回复，邕圣祐的手机屏幕已经暗下去，他点开屁桃那栏的表情贴纸想发一个过去引起他注意。

才发现好几个屁桃旁边配的字都是，“想你옹”，“今天也要加油옹”,“知道了옹”。屁桃的脸和身子还一动一动的，做着各种手势，泪痣配着圆眼睛，活灵活现。

退出来跟金在奂聊天的对话框，点开置顶备注为世界第一麻烦鬼那栏。最近半个月，两人的大多数对话都是，一句我收工了回复着一句我也快了，你早点睡。

邕圣祐摁下屁桃两眼冒桃心，口水直滴的那个贴纸，旁边爱你옹三个字还有闪闪的特效，发了过去。

邕圣祐还在过上午的戏，手机却在助理包里一直亮起。

“邕邕是终于发现了吗！哥也太不关心我了！”

“刚才那句删除，删除！哥我也爱你옹。”

“哥你有没有觉得这个表情很可爱啊，虽然没我可爱。”

“哥今天什么时候下戏啊，我们视频通话吧！”

“哥......”

 

和你在一起，我不惧怕时间，我也不担心老去。如果是跟你一起骨头松动，发顶斑白，牙齿掉光，我也还能用漏气的声音，每天认认真真讲一句爱你给你听。顺着你细细皱纹，一路抚，一路探，一路慢慢按。

 

 

今年过年轮到邕圣祐带姜丹尼尔回家。

两家人也算是默许了两人之间不成文的规定，你家我家每年轮流。

姜丹尼尔其实有点怕，邕圣祐爸妈话都不多，对圈内事好像也不大关心。每次去姜丹尼尔都生怕冷场，提前一个月猛看新闻时事，奇闻异录，补充谈资。说多了又怕邕圣祐嫌他话多太聒噪，倒插门女婿一般的不好做，夹在中间里外不是人。

这天姜丹尼尔收着行李，又想起件事。邕圣祐陷在沙发坐着，手里拿着本书在看，他开口问，“当初，你跟你爸妈提我们俩这事儿，他们没同意，你后来又说的什么？”

“我说我们这是自由恋爱，关系公平，我不靠你养我。”邕圣祐答得很干脆，显然是记得。手上书还在翻页。

“嘿，你这意思是，没我你也能过？”姜丹尼尔本来就憋着一肚子委屈，听了更瘪了嘴。

还过。还能过。回家坦白完以后就差以死相逼跪在地上说没了姜丹尼尔就不能活了。

“你过来。”邕圣祐放下书，抬脸叫姜丹尼尔。

“嗯？”姜丹尼尔恨自己没骨气，真跟个癞皮狗一样。

“我有点缺氧。”邕圣祐很少撒谎，只能别开对视的眼。

“光是想想没有你这件事情。”心虚地看着别处把情话补完。

姜丹尼尔听了这话，心想有的是办法让他真的缺氧。

快乐的缺氧。

 

 

到了仁川才发现，两老出国游去了。潇洒地留了张纸条，让他俩好好享受二人世界。两人相对无言，打开冰箱满满都是菜色，家里生活用品也一应俱全。

开了暖气和地热，百无聊赖，邕圣祐躺在姜丹尼尔肚子上看手上正挑的几个剧本。一掀衣服能震撼整个国家的腹肌块，实物到邕圣祐脑袋底下，他只嫌硬邦邦的，舒适感不佳。姜丹尼尔什么也不看，就放大凑近聚焦邕圣祐。

“邕邕，你长胡子了。”邕圣祐抬手摸了摸，是有浅浅的胡茬，有点扎手。

“等一下我把手上这点看完，找东西刮。”看也没看姜丹尼尔渴望的眼神。

“邕邕，你刘海长了。”姜丹尼尔像一年级专门揭发检举告老师的纪律委员。

“梳到后面去就行，最近考虑接戏不能剪。”邕圣祐剧本又看了一页，似是内容引人入胜，看得津津有味。

“邕圣祐~”大型犬都是需要耐心和陪伴的，最重要陪他一起玩耍，不管长得多大都一样。

邕圣祐认命地丢了剧本转去摸姜丹尼尔的脸。手顺着线条往下，弹了弹他的果汁发射器。萨摩耶没说话，只发出满足的哼哼唧唧。

 

即使是最小最小的事也想跟你一起做。因为我知道，在漫长的没有遇到我的时间里，一个人在做着这些事的你，会有多孤单。还好我会刮胡子，还好你以前在理发店学过怎么剪碎发。还好时间待我们算宽厚，算温柔。

 

 

“你小时候一直睡这张床吗？”姜丹尼尔搂着邕圣祐挤在一张单人床上，有点初次搬进团体寝室那天夜里的感觉。

“嗯。搬家了，但以前的床搬过来了。”邕圣祐一动不动地由着姜丹尼尔乱摸。

“是因为择床？”被单之上十指交扣，里里外外都交托。

“想着你可能会想看看，就一直放在客房，没扔。”身下人把他圈得更紧。脚尖都要顶着脚尖。

“姜丹尼尔，明天起来剪一下脚指甲。好长了都，刮人。”

“好的，好的。”声音里都是欢欣喜悦。

 

不知道是不是遇见你手心才长出指向幸福的纹路。但我很感激，在你出现之前的每一步我都没有白走，吃再多的苦也不能算是走错。早一步晚一步，都不算恰到好处。早一点晚一点，都不能真切爱上。

 

“嗯，嗯，嗯，圣祐，我也爱你，嗯嗯嗯......”姜丹尼尔说梦话还在表决心。

 

我也爱你。穿越时间的河，宁可不信命，也信你。


	5. 大阪私奔/Osaka Runaway

大阪私奔/Osaka Runaway

“哥，要和我一起走吗？”换成姜丹尼尔锁骨开在外面，咕咚咕咚来敲门。

“走去哪里？已经很晚了。”邕圣祐夏威夷海风套装上衣才只解开了一半扣子，房间里暗暗的，不是所有灯都亮着。

“游Osaka。”姜丹尼尔回答的语调缀着音符，是他一直哼着的歌。

“不能在房间里？”邕圣祐揉了会腰，又揩了一会困顿的眼角。

“不行，”姜丹尼尔俯身凑近他的素颜，肌底上的痣，淡淡泛红的颊，全靠在一起，“不是这个Osaka。”

口腔里氧气都要抽干，舌苔上每个味蕾都尝到味道，恨不得牙关相撞，姜丹尼尔很少这样用劲地去吻他。

邕圣祐不知是在拒绝还是在邀请，齿也去刮擦他的唇，力度由浅及深。

下嘴唇还是被姜丹尼尔突出的两颗门牙咬破，本人还没尝到一点腥味，全被姜丹尼尔吮吸入口，大脑放弃运转，继续缺氧。

姜丹尼尔放开他，嘴角还抿着，喉头还倒抽着，仿佛食髓知味。

“走啦，哥，我们到了。”邕圣祐瘫软在床角，吃不准他在说什么。

“你或许想换个短裤吗？”姜丹尼尔见他懵懵地没有动静，手从光裸的脚踝抓上去，就势就要顺着滑嫩的皮肤往上。

“我自己来。”邕圣祐一只脚抬上他不断向上的手，本意是扣住，未想高温与冰凉触碰，更显诱惑。

“今天赶时间，就先放过哥了。”姜丹尼尔把手抽出来，反倒还捏了一把邕圣祐皱起的脚心，猫的肉垫一样，也是软软柔柔的。

邕圣祐换了一条宽松的长裤，上衣还是花里胡哨的，姜丹尼尔看着他从卫生间低着头走出来，痴痴地笑开了。

“哥是不是在想，怎么这么莫名其妙，什么都不做，也不让你睡觉。”邕圣祐抓了矮柜上的钱包放进裤兜里，嘴还瘪着，小小地点了一下头。

姜丹尼尔把他放在裤袋里的那只手拐出来，有一些侵略性的用力，牢牢定在身侧，一根指一根指地埋进去，十指交叉，系上结。

“哥，素颜更容易脸红呢。”姜丹尼尔又把头凑近邕圣祐，没有对着耳际，而是对着邕圣祐绯红的一截脖颈吹气。

邕圣祐一只手拔下房卡，放进裤兜。

房门就那么宽，两个人并肩不好出去。

邕圣祐浅浅地往回缩手，就几步路的距离，松开也不是不行。

姜丹尼尔只觉得是被小猫的爪挠了两下手心，把他的手抓得更紧，还拿指尖去揉搓他瘦削的关节，另一只得空的手掌去轻轻拂邕圣祐的腰，脚撑住门的一角，让他先过。

邕圣祐整个人已经踏出门去，手臂还有一截困在姜丹尼尔这里，他索性背抵着门，又把邕圣祐猛地拉回怀里，要吻不吻地用唇往邕圣祐眉心刷着小片的羽毛，“但是这样的话，”耳根到脖子后，眼角到颊上每一块白皙，全是爱的情潮翻涌，“看起来更好看呢。”

邕圣祐微微抬起眼来，跌进他眼底一阵笑意又宠溺的海，装作醉倒，头脸都挂在他宽阔的肩膀一侧，贴着他外露的锁骨。

还没走出房间，来到真正的Osaka，就已经被吃得差不多了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔特意没走后门那条路，邕圣祐快下电梯才想起帽子口罩都没带，支支吾吾想问姜丹尼尔，交握的手还贴在他的腿根，姜丹尼尔硬要一起塞进他的长裤口袋里，一点动作都抵着他的感官，无限倍放大一样鲜明。

大堂如他所料，都站满了人，旅客，职员，粉丝，但邕圣祐没有躲，反倒被姜丹尼尔安抚地再次摩挲了几下手背。

“尼尔？这是怎么一回事啊？”他越惊慌姜丹尼尔越快乐，越觉得能被他放松依赖，

“我的超能力————静止时空，”姜丹尼尔拽着他往外走，酒店门口的门童一动不动，手上还拖着旅客的行李箱，“是不是很酷！”如果不是牵着他，姜丹尼尔早就在空中飞跃，做出一个蜘蛛侠的经典pose了。

“我...？”邕圣祐如果不是看见了门外整个冻结成一条凝滞的河流的车水马龙，也是绝不会相信他的话的，“那你靠什么？我是说，怎么，呃，启动它？你的超能力？”斑马线是红灯，他们站在马路中间，对面飞速驶来的车定在原地，不造成任何威胁。

“哥，记不记得，有一次我咬破了你的嘴皮，然后我们冷战了很久？”邕圣祐怎么会不记得，分明等一下要上台，姜丹尼尔狼性大发，狭小试衣间里，衔走一嘴他的几滴血液和唾沫。

“我们都以为我们吵了很久对不对？少说也有一个小时？”说来好笑，接吻只花六十秒不到，吻完嘴都是肿着的，却花上多上好几倍的时间来吵嘴，来冷眼相对。

“可我进去更衣室之前，到我们吵完出来，”邕圣祐脚上在跟着他走，扭头过去看每个被动被停止动作的路人的表情，很小的小孩吃着椰奶雪糕，奶糕本是马上就要顺着棍流下一珠雪白的泪，也定在角落，落不下来，“其实只过了半个小时。”

姜丹尼尔贪玩，把那滴椰奶珍珠用指腹弹了一下，递给蹲下身看得入迷的邕圣祐，请他尝味道。

邕圣祐还真舔了一大口他的中指，咸味显然要比一点甜更浓郁，姜丹尼尔又去伸手抚平他皱起的眉。

邕圣祐对数字和时间一向没什么概念，听他说得头疼，继续观察露天蜡像馆一样的大阪街道。

“所以啊，”姜丹尼尔又把他的身体和心，还有散漫的注意力，往自己身上带回，紧扣的手终于从裤袋中解放，尽情感受外面的空气，“我发现，是我吻你太温柔了，见一点血的话，”姜丹尼尔又贴上去舔邕圣祐下唇上被他的兔牙凿出来的一点伤处，“我只要想，就能静止身边的一切。”

 

 

他第一次发现，是因为吵架的时候太生气了，只想着要和邕圣祐在小房间里一直耗下去，别人都看不见，也听不见他们，就好了。

一个小时左右的时间就在谴责和耍赖皮中度过，真的没人来敲门，也没人来劝架。

邕圣祐还在里面整理衣服，姜丹尼尔出来了，发现整个后台，风扇不转，空调也不吹，赖冠霖还托着腮在看手机，朴佑镇手上一截香肠还没给叹尼，叹尼也定在沙发上，发型师手上的吹风机还对着黄旼泫的后脑勺，只是没有吹出任何热气，金在奂口里的香蕉还没咽下去，就卡在嘴里。

太可怜了，可真是，被香蕉噎住的感觉，姜丹尼尔暗暗心疼了一下同岁亲故，意下让一切重新转动起来。

果然，汗珠重新打湿朴志训刘海下的额头，化妆棉重新敷上去给他擦干，尹智圣招牌声带模仿鸡也重新把后台填满，河成云看着镜中四处奔走的他又高分贝地开始嘎嘎大笑，李大辉的葡萄园头发继续脱色，裴珍映给颧骨补修容粉的手继而活动个不停，经纪人又急急忙忙地跑过来，问他邕圣祐去了哪里。

邕圣祐就是在这时候才嘣地一下，故作凶恶地踹开门，看也不看他一眼，重新坐上沙发研究自拍。

姜丹尼尔用吸管喝着冰水，余光钉住邕圣祐气鼓鼓的脸蛋。化妆看他嘴唇已经很红润，只涂了一点唇膏就作罢。

邕圣祐一抬头，又撞见姜丹尼尔不怀好意的微笑，瞪了两眼眼珠子涨得累了，又拍拍身侧的空位，招呼他过去。

“哥，我现在是有秘密的人了。”邕圣祐懒得理他，当他是又从哪里学了什么高级土味情话，“给我亲一下就告诉你。”姜丹尼尔是想再测试一遍的，邕圣祐又一下子跳出去老远，逃到弟弟们那边去了。

 

 

本来没什么，被姜丹尼尔一舔，倒有点痒。

邕圣祐帮他分开因为跑得太快而杂乱的刘海，总不能等夜风来动手了。

托姜丹尼尔的福，现在连风也没有，只有他们俩。

又弹了一下他的脑门，以免自己忍不住，又加深这个不算吻的舔舐。

“那你的超能力也有我的一半咯。”邕圣祐突然很想学电影里，跟他一起躺在信号灯下，不顾过往车辆，倒计时颜色马上渐红，要被爱情冲昏全部的头脑。

“本来就是，为你而生。”姜丹尼尔又扭过脸去，不肯看他，假装害羞的戏码上演多少次都不会觉得腻味。

邕圣祐想起来了，这会也根本不会有车经过，也没有红绿灯。

“那我们就，好好享受这样的大阪吧。”还是啾一口在姜丹尼尔颈侧有小黑痣的位置吧，空气里有爆米花和棉花糖的香味，仔细一闻都是甜的。

拉面店里没有师傅下面，姜丹尼尔和他一人拿了个味碟，用捞面的长汤匙捕获两颗正在成熟的溏心蛋。

邕圣祐喜欢鱼片，姜丹尼尔喜欢海苔丝，筷子对半一分，流黄都淌下来，满满的配料码上去，两口就能吃完。

“哥，”姜丹尼尔也很久没有撒娇，这时候奶声奶气起来，邕圣祐夹着蛋白的筷子一抖，差点掉下来，“你说我们吃掉这两碗要给其他客人的面，厨房会不会以为是忘记做了，然后重做啊？”

窄窄的木质柜台底下还真有两碗，应该是热气腾腾，但因为姜丹尼尔的超能力而风平浪静，毫无波动的面。

“就吃一碗吧，重做怪麻烦的。”馋虫面前，邕圣祐也教唆他做坏事。

“红色汤底还是白色汤底的？”姜丹尼尔起身就要拿起面碗，邕圣祐刹时也挂在凳子上，探身往下看面。

“圣祐，”邕圣祐又被姜丹尼尔捏着臀瓣，眼里喷着烈火，不解地回头打量他，“多吃点吧，”捏转成一点力度的掐，公开场合姜丹尼尔也很少如此，今日以时间地点为转移，最后转成用掌去轻拍，“除了这里，都没什么肉给我摸。”

邕圣祐学过跆拳道的。

姜丹尼尔飞速一闪身才保准膝盖没被他踹上一脚，好言好语好脸色地又贴上去作弄他的腰，最好是在他的指缝里化成一摊水才好，“来，我的小纸片，吃面。”

邕圣祐本来对着汤碗正在品味汤底，听到新开发的爱称又差点呛个半死，姜丹尼尔又得意地顺着他弓起的背脊，恰好有正当理由去摸，“你这是什么鬼名字？不许叫。”

再瘦我也是哥啊，叫什么小纸片。

除了纸和片，我身上哪一点看起来跟小纸片有关系了。

姜丹尼尔也拖过一半的碗，放到中间，用碗里唯一的大勺舀了一点汤，“小不点就给她们，”他把勺子上一星半点都喝干净了，满足地叹出声，“果然，跟哥在一起汤都变好喝了。”

“之前又没喝过，拿什么比啊。”邕圣祐嘴硬，筷子扎下去关切地探勘，有没有鱼板之类的海鲜。

“就是好喝点嘛，最好喝。”姜丹尼尔看他一对墨石样的眼都快掷进汤里了，觉得好笑又窝心，“小纸片就给你。只用来喊你。”

“找到了。”邕圣祐用尖细的筷子尖把鱼板捞起来，放进一边的盘子里，人也好不容易坐正了，“你可以吃啦。”

“遵命，”姜丹尼尔剥开筷子上插着的纸套片，故意丢到邕圣祐跟前，“我的小纸片。”

邕圣祐筷子抵住他的筷子，交叉在碗上，不很让他吃，很不满意的样子。

“我少吃一口，你就吻多一口补偿我。”姜丹尼尔长腿跨到邕圣祐这边的凳子上，卡住底座，手臂直接把他往大腿坐垫上捕捞。

邕圣祐纤细的脚脖子环上他的小腿，是服软的意思。

“还不快吃。”姜丹尼尔偏着头注视着他吃面，一看他快要夹起来送到嘴边，也把筷子朝那个方向放下去，硬要抢他夹好的一点面。

邕圣祐学聪明了，就夹一两根，不贪多。

还是被姜丹尼尔抱坐到身上来，贴着很灼热，筷子再扯住他夹起的，少到可怜的面条的另一端，示意他快点吃。

邕圣祐这边吸了一口，姜丹尼尔那边就咬一大口，面条就那么多，也就那么长，很快他又靠近邕圣祐油津津的唇角了，也不动了，就定住一块，把瞳仁盈满他的样子，刘海松软，眼神无辜，因羞赧而无法直视。

“就亲一下应该没事吧，你的超能力。”邕圣祐说完嘟着嘴，点上姜丹尼尔上扬到耳朵根的弧度。

好大一碗面，吃到大阪夜空的星星都不眨眼，云也不肯出现，无风无雨，无人认识额下眉眼，无人阻拦意识缠绵。

最后还是因为零头不够，往柜台收银抽屉里放了两碗面的钱。

 

 

“说吧，小纸片，”姜丹尼尔高举双手，让邕圣祐重拍完前一日带点遗憾的认证照，学着地标，傻里傻气地露出胳肢窝，逐日一般要奔跑，“接下来想去哪！我都会满足你的。”

邕圣祐把手机递给他，让他看看照得是否满意，手端着下巴，认真地开始思考起来。

天桥上下都是人群，背着双肩包的学生女孩，正对着充当全身镜的广告牌往上拉校服裙摆，要短一点再短一点。

面色阴沉的上班族在底下的斑马线一侧等灯，想从公文包里掏出纸巾，卡在那里。

浓妆艳抹，表情暧昧的特殊职业工作者，还在往过路人的手心塞广告卡片，身体还鞠着躬，胸前的本钱都抛在外面。

穿着便利店员工背心的年轻店员，很困顿地在店门口拖地，一半洁净如新，一半都是灰尘。

拖着几个巨大行李箱手上还拿着手机和充电宝、耳机，激动地对着那头直播采购的代购，袋子把手腕勒出痕迹，也并不在意。

邕圣祐又纸片状地飘过去，用发顶摩挲姜丹尼尔的肩胛骨，呵他的痒，众生皆忙碌如常，他们也亲密如常。

每每看到这样拥挤的人群，各异的人生，他又会感叹，遇到身边这个人，是件多么神奇，多么值得感恩的事情。

或许他也是有超能力的，只不过是为了走向他，与他相拥，全花光了。

姜丹尼尔给他蹭住了，再痒也不动弹，察觉到他情绪微动，还是勾过他的手，与他一起俯瞰芸芸百态，“圣祐，在想什么？”

邕圣祐心思比常人细得多，姜丹尼尔深知，该问还是要问。

想什么呢？想浮生都像一场无意义的白梦，头顶有火球灼烧，背后有鞭笞驱赶行走，尽头只是另一种黑暗。

想到你来了，时间都为你停摆，浮生都沉淀下来，城池都为你默然，眼为你造泪，睫为你翻飞，手指为与你交握而准备。

“想我的白梦被你打碎了，”邕圣祐也回应他的握力，修得圆圆的指甲陷进去他的手背，“换成没了你不行的生活。”

每个人最终目的地都一样，挣扎好像只是无意义的徒劳。

姜丹尼尔搂住小纸片，不让没来由的风的把他吹走，“人生嘛，还不就脚踏实地，一起过呗。”釜山口音跑出来，暴露一点知道自己在说很帅的话的紧张。

意义就在旅途中创造，这样才能不后悔地走到终点。

“姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐转过一点脸来，又不看众生了，改看身边的姜丹尼尔，“我也有超能力的。”

姜丹尼尔当然大呼小叫地冲着他喊，“什么嘛，哥都不告诉我，还瞒着我，真是的。”

“跟你一样，留一手，以后再告诉你。”邕圣祐夹着他的手臂，要下桥了。

我操控宇宙万物，操控繁星，操控公式和定理，操控你的心意和我的深邃眼睛，搭出架无形的科学引力桥，牵引着你，向我靠近。

 

 

“哥还没吃过布丁吧？”姜丹尼尔丧着脸最多也只能保持三秒，很快又把邕圣祐的有所保留忘记。

“什么布丁？”下来都是琳琅满目的商铺，一想到可以随意逛进逛出，还有些刺激。

“就是那样的，上面是那样的，底下是那样的，那种日式布丁。”姜丹尼尔手紧紧箍着他还能手舞足蹈地比划着形状，邕圣祐实在佩服。

“买一个吃呗。也不是什么大不了的，哥哥给你买！”邕圣祐掏出钱包，在姜丹尼尔面前摇晃。

“那我要买十一个，我们wanna one一人一个。”邕圣祐不知是因为够不着还是心太软，停下了试图给他一个暴栗的动作。

“那经纪人不就又知道我们偷跑出来了吗？上次也是你，非要在宿舍大吹特吹那家的东西有多好吃，又要被训了。”姜丹尼尔豆豆眼都出来了，楚楚可怜，尽可能迷蒙地看着邕圣祐。

“那哥可以给我咬一口，停止时空就好了。”邕圣祐最终还是没忍住手上关节折成的圆润的栗子。

姜丹尼尔还要与他同连体婴，吃痛地在满是人的马路上蹦跳着闪躲，霓虹灯的招牌和店家门口放着的显示屏，把他们染成七彩的颜色。

“尼尔，我有一个想法。”他们在搞怪大头贴机器上拍完照片，画面上的两个人加了特效，有符合世界杯主题的球迷彩色爆炸头和大墨镜，姜丹尼尔还有一把大胡子。

姜丹尼尔把耳朵凑过去听，街上哪有人会听见他们说话，偏要这么小声，靠这么近。

听完他郑重地点点头，跟邕圣祐一起去旁边便利店里挑选东西，布丁是邕圣祐去拿的，姜丹尼尔一数，居然拿了十五个。

只能给收银台留下钱，收银员站得笔直，眼睛平视前方，两个人掏出计算器，又按了好久。

“哥，你拿那么多干嘛？”姜丹尼尔把东西一样样放进提袋里，还是感叹自己养的是个大手大脚的小纸片。

“不是你说的成员一人一个。”邕圣祐对着便利店的玻璃门，开始打扮起来。

“哥，这有十五个呢，你是不是没数。”姜丹尼尔看到他的脸上变化，忍不住爆笑开来。

“你喜欢吃我应该也喜欢吃，”邕圣祐又抓了一把头上假发，对着镜子里的作品非常满意，“多买几个，还可以吃。”

姜丹尼尔拎着大提袋，也经过邕圣祐的乔装打扮，与他又拖着手，站在便利店门口。

“那我说数到一，我们就开始跑。”他们甚至不敢彼此互看，怕笑声太响亮。

“三，二，一！”两个爆炸头，嘴上还贴着四片麻辣味海苔的怪大叔就以超光速冲出去，飞奔到过街的马路上。

人群开始在他们身边缓缓移动起来，的士司机打开的车窗内飘来叽里呱啦的晚间电台，水果店还在叫卖最后未坏果盘，妙龄少女们抓着对方的手，感叹头顶爱豆广告牌的耀眼。

跑过天桥，跑进酒店里面。

跑过熙熙攘攘，跑过岁岁年年。

 

 

一片海苔飞进邕圣祐嘴里，辣得他在电梯里直哈气，姜丹尼尔也不揭下来，只用下嘴唇往上渡气，吹得假的小胡子一直在灯下翻上翻下，泛着油光，往下掉芝麻。

邕圣祐又辣又被他逗得想笑，恨不得一头撞上电梯里的玻璃。姜丹尼尔又把海苔片卷进嘴里，就贴在舌头上面，撑着墙壁，圈住他与他分享火辣，死抵着电梯门，手上压着按钮，不让邕圣祐出去。

邕圣祐没办法，舌尖颤巍巍地刮一下姜丹尼尔的，又酥酥麻麻地伸回去，辣得都要飙泪了，无处遁形。

 

 

邕圣祐是在这会醒来的，窗外天渐渐亮起。再一抿抿嘴，已经没有梦中那股辣味得香甜的滋味，倒是身下粘黏一片。动动腿又按按腰，熟悉的酸爽。

姜丹尼尔背对着他在擦头发，只用浴巾围住下身，一大清早就让人赏心悦目。见他醒了又拿了吹风机，不依不饶地坐过来，缠着他让他给他吹头发。

邕圣祐很有吹头发的技巧，手抓几下发根，按摩几下头皮，都是很有讲究的，姜丹尼尔又舒服得眯起眼，躺在他枕头一侧。

“尼尔，”邕圣祐开小了几档，以便互相能够听到彼此声音，“我昨天做了一个梦。”隔着被子，姜丹尼尔还是拿脚尖去撩邕圣祐盖在里面的脚尖。

“什么梦啊？”邕圣祐让他侧一点头，给他吹后面的湿发。

“梦到你有超能力，还能暂停时间，我们还一起出去玩。”姜丹尼尔狡黠地对着邕圣祐眨眨眼，甩了一下一头半干不湿的狗毛。

“说不定我真有呢。”邕圣祐看他没有正经在听，又开大了风力把他的声音呜呜呜地盖过去。

其实，姜丹尼尔包里还有好几个多出来的布丁。

他又开始哼，哼得依旧大声，“Osaka, oh yeah, the place you and I dreamed of.”


	6. 成为尤利西斯的夏日

成为尤利西斯的夏日

 

“圣祐！圣祐哥！”邕圣祐从公司练习室的角落里惊醒，热得满头大汗，棉质上衣紧贴着他嶙峋的蝴蝶骨。

“怎么了？”来人走得快而急，带起来的风吹到邕圣祐颊上，掀起一点少有的凉意。

“哥都不见一整天了，原来是窝在这里睡觉，怎么都不看消息的。”邕圣祐抱歉地把额前一绺被汗水打湿的发拂到额上，尝试着站起来。

姜丹尼尔膝盖骨撞击地板，发出咚咚的闷响，把他整一只，扑倒进怀里。

“我会担心的，哥。”这一间的空调早坏了，他们身上的汗和嘴里的甜，都交融在一起。

邕圣祐想开口说清楚他去干什么了，但他说不清，迷茫中，也分不清现实和梦境。

直到姜丹尼尔用舌尖把他的牙关撬开，他才真的回到地表，回到公元二零一八年的，这个首尔的热夏。

“尼尔？”吻是滚烫的，抚摸和试探的手也是潮红的，“你要不要听我的梦？”，心里喷涌的爱是无法形容的。

“不要。”姜丹尼尔把手伸进邕圣祐宽宽大大的领口，指尖去展他的背脊和薄肉。“我要专心吃你。”

邕圣祐撇撇嘴，委屈爬上眼角，姜丹尼尔又停下动作。

“你听说过尤利西斯的故事吗？”邕圣祐忘了这本书是他们一起看的，现在还丢在宿舍的不知道哪个抽屉里。

 

 

“哥，你不是要逃婚吧？”邕圣祐一醒来，姜丹尼尔正侧坐在敞篷跑车的前盖上，指尖敲击着他所在的驾驶位前的挡风玻璃。

“什么呀？”邕圣祐想拉开车门，由于生疏，动作都不利索。

“单身的最后一天，出去兜风兜傻了吧？”姜丹尼尔从车上翻身下来，给他拉门。

“尼尔啊，我可不可以问你一个问题？”邕圣祐兀自从车上下来，钥匙也没有拔掉，引擎还在燃烧汽油。

“问什么？反向求婚可以省略了，明天当着所有人的面再说也不迟。”姜丹尼尔牵过他的手，邕圣祐才发觉他有点不同，眼角多了一点细小的纹路，时常的开怀大笑也给他以往的满面胶原蛋白留下了痕迹。

“逃跑是不可以的，护照和其他文件都在我这里。”这才从车库里走出来，邕圣祐深呼吸了一口空气，努力压抑住望见眼前景，心头的惊讶。

现在是二零二八年，拉斯维加斯的热夏。

姜丹尼尔把车钥匙收进口袋里，给酒店里一屋子的亲友挨个回复，找到人了，勿念，一切如期。

神话里的尤利西斯颠沛流离，历经数十年，回到家中，只有曾豢养的小狗识得他，与他亲密如常。妻子虽为他敞开家门，但还不能很快与他握手相拥。

邕圣祐倒更好，直接省去中间所有繁琐的争吵和分离，打开通往余生相守的承诺之门。

“我们为什么要来拉斯维加斯结婚啊？”邕圣祐很好奇十年后的首尔会是什么样子，他之前也没来过这里，变化也没得比。

“还不是你，现在还来问我。”姜丹尼尔把他护在身侧行走，来往的豪车络绎不绝，富丽堂皇之外还是富丽堂皇，金色之外还是金色，处处闪着迷人的光泽。

“我说什么了？”邕圣祐想，是时候让姜丹尼尔以为，他是真的想逃婚了。

“说之前上节目看前辈来拉斯维加斯拍MV很羡慕啊，”午后的阳光有一点让人晕眩的作用，也有一点让一切都笼罩在滤镜中的味道，“我就直接求婚了，也不需要你准备什么，说来就来了。”

邕圣祐心底坐实了这像是他会讲出来的话，毕竟他现在还跟十几年前一样，看见巨型的喷泉，想冲上云霄，大喊一句，我现在在拉斯维加斯了。

“我能提最后一个要求吗？”酒店大堂里挤满了熟悉的面孔，还好他在过去的十年中，没有失去他们。

“只要不是逃婚，其他都好说。”玻璃门倒映两人交握的手掌和并肩同行的身影，再盛大的纸醉金迷，都要为一对璧人做配，光芒盖过余下全部风景。

“我们能喝得烂醉再去登记吗？像电影里那样。”焦急地寻找着邕圣祐的亲友们全涌上来询问，他还在跟姜丹尼尔执着地咬耳朵。

“哥不是很容易醉的吗？”姜丹尼尔也转过脸来，呼气吐气都贴着邕圣祐的耳垂，香槟的木塞迸开，往他的耳际噗噗灌满酒精。

“今晚是不是不能见面？”邕圣祐自觉理亏，换了个话题，反正姜丹尼尔要惯着他，怎么也会惯着他。

人群离他们越来越近。

“规矩里说的是，新娘不可以见新郎。”姜丹尼尔换了位置吐词道句，对着邕圣祐脖颈上那颗黑色的小点，勃艮第的红酒塞也飞上半空，滋味使人沉醉。

“还是哥，”邕圣祐已经被父母抓住了手臂，肌底不自然的红晕像极了暴晒后日照给予的晒伤妆，“要做我的新娘？”邕圣祐竭力控制着表情，试图用身体挡住手边姜丹尼尔贱兮兮的脸。

“不知道有没有合适你的婚纱，穿上一定很靓。”邕圣祐感慨父母身体尚好，精神也是一如往昔，几句解释之后，又去揽住姜丹尼尔的脑门，按在肩头轻轻地揉。

“不了，”姜丹尼尔下蹲了一点身体，装作小鸟依人地靠在邕圣祐肩上，对着长沙发上笑意正浓的几位碗内弟弟甜蜜蜜地发送傻气，“不希望你今晚太辛苦。”

弟弟们埋下抬起的头，重新投入到手机和平板里，还有一位在看阿拉伯文的酒店介绍手册，看得十分入神，仿佛什么都看得懂。

 

 

“东西都准备好了？”邕圣祐今天还要挂在姜丹尼尔身上睡，用骨头抵他的肌肉，现在看来过了十年，他的身材并无太大变化，除了人感觉更壮了，肚子上不知会否有一点与年纪相符的赘肉。

“我猜是的，”姜丹尼尔从来跟他讲话都喜欢讲一半，补一半，中间还要在他身上捞点甜头。这会儿又把头凑近他外露的锁骨，水声依依，唇角黏上去，四分之一个吻，“旧的我们，新的我们，我们是借来的，我们也是蓝色的。”

“我们怎么是旧的了？”邕圣祐心里猜了一下，也没想到最后他们变成了老旧的象征，觉得姜丹尼尔这话很敷衍。

“你从遇到我第一天起就是旧人了，我不要新人来了，这是幸运的事。”这座城池遍布数以万计的赌客，摇着筹码，乞求着上天赏赐的好运。

姜丹尼尔架着邕圣祐的手，从酒店赌场侧门悄悄溜进去。

嘈杂喧闹，心底眼里，都是乱的。

“明天开始，我们就是新婚。这是新鲜的事。”赌桌不上的人不断来去，有的欣喜，有的沮丧，平淡无奇。

姜丹尼尔握着邕圣祐的手去抓骰子，这姿势的学名叫八爪鱼。

“你快想着，要掷个几，才能嫁给我？”姜丹尼尔又操纵他放手，把两个骰子丢出去老远。

“你是我跟你父母借的，我也是如此。这是感恩出借的事。”骰子还在飞速地旋转，没有很快停下来的意思。

“我喜欢七。”姜丹尼尔拉着他挤过去看，一个骰子翻出个二，另一个还在滑行。

“我们在一起可以是所有颜色，也已经是所有颜色。这是分享忧郁，分享蓝的事。”邕圣祐想到海，想到天，想到瞳孔，没想到这里。

邕圣祐挣开一只手，把还没落定的骰子重新拣起来窝在手心里。

“人都给你了，除了生死也都给你了，还指望什么命运几率游戏来定夺？”骰子回到赌桌，是不是五，真的完全不重要。

原来相爱至深，都不需要刻意去找具体的四样东西，来避免霉运。

站在彼此面前对望一眼，即是尊重传统，循规蹈矩。

伴侣是过去的回忆，是未来的期许。

爱人是向世界长借不还的一具身躯和一副灵魂，是碧海与蓝天背后的幸福线。

“要不还是换条蓝色领带吧，”姜丹尼尔挽着邕圣祐饶有兴致地看偶遇的弟弟们在激情四射地玩着老虎机，这东西坏得很，只出不进，“跟别人好像解释不清。”

“我们今天就去注册吧，就趁现在。”蓬头垢面，素脸朝天，人字拖和短裤。

“不后悔啦？”姜丹尼尔讲完就去帮着弟弟们摆弄机器，好像他按个两下就能摇出无数筹码一样。

“怕你后悔咯。我问你，我要是比这个机器还会花钱怎么办？”邕圣祐还不知道自己已经是个片酬很厉害的演员，也无从得知姜丹尼尔光靠著作权一年就能分多少钱。

两个弟弟跪倒在机器前唱哈利路亚，赌场的工作人员匆匆赶来，为他们收集即将到来的大批筹码。

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐头也没回，继续漫步。

“你不就一张嘴，一双手，一对眼睛，花太多了就通通锁起来。”邕圣祐想听姜丹尼尔哄他，听到这么句话，就瞪大眼睛盯着姜丹尼尔，表情跟尾巴被踩的小松鼠没什么两样。

“我说邕圣祐啊，你在瞪什么啊，”邕圣祐一面提倡平等平权，自赚自花，经济独立，一面给他来这一出，姜丹尼尔很不得劲，“我的卡都在你那儿，密码也都在你那儿，连理财产品也都在你那儿，录音室里买个大件都要知会你的，你都花了，看我会不会生气啊？”

邕圣祐认为，二零一八版本的自己，工作做得还不到位，要像二零二八的自己，无限靠拢，努力学习。

“问问而已嘛，你超小气诶！”传统婚姻观念里，家里的财政大权都是用来压制于人的筹码，钱多坐庄，未必会把把都赢，但也十拿九稳。

到他们这儿却显得很幼稚，真正赢得多的人，是一开始就没想过要赢的人。

十年前在一起，十年后还是爱情。

邕圣祐从不会拿一个铜子说事，怎么辛苦赚的，他们太了解了，怎么花，是他们的事。

姜丹尼尔也不觉得谁赚得更多，谁声音就该更大，买不来的是眼前人，买来的都不是能与他相提并论的东西。

“就是很！小！气！”姜丹尼尔不让邕圣祐再去取车，偏要步行，一到外面，热浪蒸腾，两眼雾气，“最宝贝你。”

 

 

上了计程车，司机问他们要去哪里，姜丹尼尔立刻把邕圣祐搂得紧紧的，飙了一句去结婚。

一路上从邕圣祐多大了，家里几只猫一只狗，婚礼来了多少人，酒桌订了多少席，聊到酒店房间送不送玫瑰花和香氛。

邕圣祐怀疑姜丹尼尔是安排好了时机拉着自己在认亲，不是在去婚姻登记的途中。

“干嘛那么多话？”邕圣祐笑着回复句谢谢，给关上门前的那句祝你们新婚快乐，嫌姜丹尼尔嘴瓢吵人，最后半个小时的单身时间，也填满了他的声音。

“我也不知道，只是很想跟全世界分享与你有关的这些很小的事。”邕圣祐听完陷入短暂的默然无言。

二零一八的他，总觉得少说多做比较讨喜，哪怕喜欢到了要漫出来，也要拿个看不见的容器接起来，不让姜丹尼尔发现。

从二零一八到二零二八，姜丹尼尔怎么不会变的呢？

十年前的邕圣祐，已经了解。

我爱你变成外出旅行叩开房门的秘密咒语。

比心什么的都是小意思，睡到半夜起夜过后，呓语都要念叨一下邕圣祐三个字。

十年后的邕圣祐，还要经历。

杀青回家，玄关前并排躺三只生物，欢迎他入住心田。

鲁尼皮特肚皮上用紫菜贴的一个O一个N，姜丹尼尔扯开背心，腹肌往下皮带上扣着大写字母G。

赶通告之前走得太急，忘了吻睡得深沉的邕圣祐，下午出门之前一定收得到花或者盆栽，上面插着印有相同唇印的卡片。

如果还能回去的话，邕圣祐还用十年前的思维思考，会多讲我爱你，不用玩笑也不用骗的，就冷不丁，出其不意，回应他的热情。

“我也是呢。一直是。”邕圣祐打破难耐的沉默。

 

 

车子送到路口了，走过去的路很短。

有钱又有趣，帅气又多金，成功又单纯的男孩们在走。

此去算是告别，也算是启航。

总有一天，衰老又倔强，火爆又沉闷，虚弱又脆弱的男孩们又会走。

邕圣祐拽着姜丹尼尔狂奔，与头顶的云，身后的晚霞，流动的人潮，逆行。

时间对我来说，最大的意义，就是把你带来我身边。

从此以后，你是谁也夺不走的。

任何事物都会变迁，我连我的改变都阻止不了，你也左右不了岁月更迭。

五脏六腑会老化，大脑细胞会衰竭，独独我爱你这件事，还有得坚持和与世界对抗的余地。

“邕圣祐，你怎么这么会挑跑步路线啊！”夜光的喷泉喷射出无数道水流，霓虹跟着他们的脚步在跳跃。

“我哪知道这里会喷水啊！”于是姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，通通回到出道曲拍摄MV的那一年，空气里都是果汁的香甜，画面里都是青春的鲜艳，身上衣物被水浇湿，肌肉和骨骼线条，若隐若现。

 

 

通常来登记的情侣皆是满身酒气，臭味熏天。

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐站在登记处门口，面面相觑，互相给对方拧衣服和裤子的下摆，大理石地板上，全是水渍。

牧师和教堂举办仪式就以后再想办法，需要签名的见证人们，大概正在酒店房间里吵吵闹闹，姜丹尼尔捋顺邕圣祐后脑勺翘起来的一撮毛，决定先登记再说。

文书发下来只是薄薄的一张纸，很没有分量。

姜丹尼尔去找可以打热水的地方了，邕圣祐瞧着长椅一旁放着的纸片，没有觉得可惜。

属于他们的安静狂欢和世界的热闹庆典，属于他们的精彩过去和美好未来，不靠这张纸来维系。

想着想着睡着了，姜丹尼尔还没有来。

刚登记完就跑得不见踪影，邕圣祐嘴上嘟嘟囔囔。

 

 

这是邕圣祐扮演的，尤利西斯的故事。

姜丹尼尔听完摸了摸邕圣祐的额头，还好还好，与闷热的室温平齐，不像是病了。

“哥，想去拉斯维加斯结婚的话，直接告诉我就好了。”姜丹尼尔暗自琢磨，现在就讨论这个真是太快了，也太好了。

“不是，就是真的有这样一个梦啦！”邕圣祐从地板上弹起来据理力争，姜丹尼尔还挂在他的腿上。

“放心吧哥，”姜丹尼尔又把他拖下来，按回镜子前，背就抵着镜面，“以后的我们，会比梦里更好的。”

是啊，邕圣祐看着他的眼睛想，我会比梦里想的，每天更爱你一点点的。

啊不对，他在梦里想好了要说出口的。

“姜丹尼尔，”这狗崽子光天化日之下，还没到晚上，又在这种鬼地方扒他的衣服裤子，“我今天会比昨天喜欢你多一点的。”

扒没扒得很成功，姜丹尼尔愣住了，还在尽力摄入邕圣祐刚讲的话。

“我也是啊，邕圣祐。”这种时候不按辈分，真是让人可疑地分外心动呢。

“我想明白了，”邕圣祐对着练习镜整理好着装，站起身来准备起跑，“你不是尤利西斯的妻子，你是他的那只忠犬。”

公司的过道太窄，地板太滑，怎么样邕圣祐都又给姜丹尼尔从后面捉住腰，嘬嘬地隔着衣料啃。

“呀，假期的最后一天，就不想吃什么？”邕圣祐很珍惜二零一八年的每一天了。

“我知道有家拉斯维加斯料理做得很不错。”邕圣祐拐到姜丹尼尔身后，抄起脚底板的拖鞋就跟在他后面单脚跳。

很巧，姜丹尼尔戴的帽子是新的，邕圣祐穿的袜子是旧的，练习室是邕圣祐借的，公司地上铺的破地板，是深蓝色的。

夏日是漫漫无尽的，像他们接下来，要接的吻。


	7. 水上乐园

水上乐园

 

这是我替朋友在水上乐园兼职的第三天。

在那里，我遇见两个少年。

我不知他们是否真的是一对，姑且说他们是两个同行的同龄人好了。

我不爱打量客人，只想做好本职工作，再说这样的行为也绝称不上礼貌。

但这两个人却让我从门口的水上滑梯一直尾随到餐厅，直到他们渐渐远去的身影，消失在我眼前。

我是水上乐园的玩偶吉祥物，四处乱窜本来就是我的本分，还好没有被他们察觉。

现在静下来想一想，我还真不明白为什么会直愣愣地跟着他们跑东跑西。

就跟大家分享一下，我眼中的他们吧。

 

 

暑期炎热异常，几天的顶班已经让我熟悉了玩偶服内的高温，再说我有贴上满满一身的冰贴，体质也算耐热，并不觉得过分难熬。

午后两三点的时候，正是乐园的游客高峰期。

人潮从四面八方涌进来，有自驾驱车的，也有隔壁度假村的客人，男男女女都是玩水的打扮，很是清凉。自然少不了与我亲昵合照的孩子们。

但这些都不是重点，我还是要说那两个少年。

他们实在与这个用过分鲜艳的色彩和夸张的卡通图案搭建起来的世界，有些格格不入。

让我瞬间觉得，我不是站在公园门口，而变成了博物馆里的陈列物。

比起印花的衬衫和短裤，他们穿的是深色的长裤和短袖衬衫，表情更不像是来玩水，凝重异常，当是要来办什么重要的差事。

进门的时候，更纤细的那个，被旁边的男生挽住了手，动作不够轻柔，有点拖拽的意思，好像传达了点什么讯息。

我只感觉到豆大的汗珠从我的眼前淌下来，一时间，他们白到发亮的皮肤，都在我的眼前模糊。

我正试图低头调整头套，眼前忽然多了两双鞋子，一双是有点跳脱的球鞋，一双是中规中矩的皮鞋，一向是拖鞋满地的乐园里，也很少见了。

更健硕一些的男生从外面扶住了我的头套，还凑过来隔着厚实的布料对我眨眨眼，我大概是没有准备，噌地往后退了两步，差点磕到头。

近看手腕细得很的那位随即挣脱这位的手，对着我抱歉地点了点头，看着这位的眼神很嗔怪又有点拿他没办法的宠溺。

总之，我说不清，如果你在十岁之前，养过不听话的小狗，明明不让它挤上你的小床，它却总是爬上来，在你的脸边用舌头舔你，你在黑暗中边搂住它，边在心里想，这傻狗，大概是这样的感觉。

他们俩还执意要和我一起合照，我心下觉得很有趣，打算一样搂一个在卡通毛爪里。没想路人还没按下快门，更壮一点的那位就毫不留情地把我放在瘦弱小哥肩膀上的淑女手给打掉了。

我说打掉了，没说掸掉了，就说明他下手根本不轻啊，真是怪人一个。照片照出来我当然没得看，想想也知道不好看，他把瘦的那位扒得离我有几寸距离，自己抓着我的两只爪，神气得不行。

我也许是在那时，决定要移动一下工作地点的。

 

 

反正园内也没有什么特殊的规定，我拿了两把气球和一叠传单，就把排着队等着和我合照的小鬼们甩到一旁，骗他们说不久之后就会有另一只吉祥物给他们合照。

小孩再可爱也还是会往我的人偶服上扒脏兮兮的手印，还有总是踩我的脚，不如神秘莫测的帅哥好看。

我赶到的时候他们还没走远，我目测他们是跟着园内的地图在走，于是沿路慢慢发着手上的东西，时不时又在缓慢移动的人群里面找一下他们深色的身影。

大只小哥仿佛很开心，还抱了几个小孩起来，陪他们一起吹着手上的泡泡筒。

我忙着把最后一个没人要的气球胡乱拴到树上，就看见大只小哥把一嘴的七彩和透明全都吹在了瘦弱小哥的脸上，额头和发顶全飘得是泡泡，还好他鼻子够挺，几个遗落的泡泡全被他立体的五官顶破。

大只那位还在还小朋友道具，瘦瘦的那位就马上把脸埋进他胸前。

我预先以为是撒娇，接过小卖部老板递来的吸管可乐之后，我刚狂吸一口，准备继续发一点传单，就发现那位宽肩所有者，身上的布料全沾的是泡沫渍，阳光下还有些泛白，瘦瘦的小哥又把脸缩回去，邪邪地笑。

我以为他是不会笑的，他的牙齿和眼角不应遭遇任何外部世界的侵袭，他应该是漠然的，自顾自地美着的，不掺任何杂质。

但是我错了，我喝完最后一口可乐，同老板道谢以后，把玻璃瓶子推回去给他，瞧见被他蹭得一身的那位也在回望着他笑，我才明白为什么好笑。

衬衫布料和美丽的脸大概只是画布，随意潦草地任由对方摆弄也美得不行，阳光是烫金的渲染色，他们并不为世界而欢乐，他们是在为彼此而快意。

如果说眼神能传达画面，那我看到的是被阳光烤得化了霜的奶糕，在被轻柔地舔舐入腹。

他看他就有那么温柔。

如果说动作能表达心情，那我看到的是挥舞着翅膀不断向着上空飞去的幸福因子，在由喷射机释放出来，飘向半空。

他看他就有那么笃定。

如果天气没有那么热就好了，他们站了一会儿，我还没看够。

壮实一点的就推了一下那位的额头，用手掌护着他的脸，从也傻呆呆地盯着他们张望的阳光底下，逃离了。

我还有工作要做，估摸着不难再遇到，于是转身忙了一会。

 

 

再碰到他们是在第三个项目的入口处，两人一组，要坐着泳圈从高高的长梯上滑下来。我得令可以休息半个小时，摘下头套偷偷站在底下换气。

对面卖棉花糖的小摊不时传来香甜的味道，奇怪得很，平时我只闻得到香精，怪嫌恶的，那天竟也觉得想吃。

我也得了个小小的，粉色的，是草莓味的，我说不想要太大，我吃不完。

隔着栅栏，模模糊糊两个身影就上了项目的入口，我之所以如此确信是他们，是因为壮实小哥终于戴上了之前一直扣在脑后的墨镜，绿油油的，反光效果很好，显得很打眼。

显然，他身边那位可没有他有余韵，从我这个角度看去，他都没什么动作，脸色更显白皙了，甚至有一点折射阳光的效果。

我对他们的滑行还是充满期待的，不然我也不会吃得满嘴都是粉色，还在啃着竹签。

半空中滑翔，墨镜好像大喊了一句什么，引得旁边那位捏了一把他的大腿，手指也是纤细的，柔美的，下手软糯糯的，看着就不很痛。

他们终于下来，抵达水面。

我嘴角都快被竹签划破了，只好找个地方把它扔掉。

他们也朝我所在的垃圾桶旁边走来，身上都是被水溅湿的痕迹。

不出我所料，更瘦一些的那位简直就是薄如纸片，加上肤色，整个人像在白日下融化的雪，身形轮廓瘦削得不成样子。

我还在感叹他真是仙气四溢，所到之处周身都仿佛有干冰围绕，空气都冷静不少，他就跑去掀墨镜的上衣下摆。

本就都贴在一起的湿衣服被他一开帘，我赶忙移开了眼。

不得不说，墨镜虽然有些幼稚，但是身材真是极好的，在水上乐园里居然不脱得光光，真是暴殄天物。

怎么说呢，确实是那种应该涂上一点椰子油，整个人肤色晒成一块完美焦糖，脱掉上衣为乐园的宣传海报拍照的身材。

他很快又掌握了主导权，把纸片人的手掌捉住，顺着肌肉的线条很缓慢地抚摸。纸片人根本僵直了肩膀，不敢轻易动弹，我合上垃圾桶的桶盖，深深为纸片人感到一份幸福和其中杂糅的点点羞。

 

 

不过，下一步我倒是猜错了。

可能我实在过于投入地观察他们，被路过的讨厌鬼们抢走了扣在一旁桌上的玩偶头套。

大概是发明了什么耍人玩的游戏，我热得不行，拖着笨拙的身躯，在他们后面狂奔。

回想起来我也觉得画面应该十分滑稽，又气人又有点好笑。

最后，还是园内的门卫揪住其中一只皮孩的耳朵，猛地吹了吹哨子，剩下的猴子们也都停下来，这才把我的头套还给我。

我心下很感激，道谢之后，让大叔在原地等我，容我去买两杯冰沙，当是感谢他热心相助。

虽然是花自己的工资，但我真的很快乐。

因为我一直锁定的目标居然也在人满为患的，乐园内的唯一咖啡馆门口，排队买饮品。

瘦的那个脾气很好，谁来插队都没什么表情，我在后面看着都着急了，谁再欺负他面皮薄不开口，我都想用我的大狮子爪踩他。

这会墨镜才从后面匆匆跑过来，义正言辞地教育着意图插队的人群。

一对母子兴许不太服气，硬要往他们前面挤，瘦的已经让出足够空间，墨镜却很得人心地往前跳了跳，填满了他们与前人之间的空隙，完全不给插队者可乘之机。

最有趣是，他还把纸片跟老母鸡护崽一样护在身后，颇有点玩老鹰抓小鸡的意思。

纸片可能不大忍心，揪了揪他已经被烈日的火焰烤干的衬衫下摆。

墨镜倒还一本正经地开口教育起人来，从三岁看小，小时插队长大超车，聊到万事不可过于急躁，纸片让着插队的半条人都尴尬地回头看看他。

他还是那样，双手展开，护着纸片。

纸片又对着他的耳朵说了几句什么，他才放下手来，站得还是直直的，背脊都好像有很大的脾气，气哼哼的。

于是，纸片以为无人发现一般，环顾了一下四周，轻轻地啵了一下墨镜气鼓鼓的脸颊。

墨镜也真是吃这套的，从侧边看，他的脸颊本来是要爆破的氢气球，一下子就被这个极轻极柔的吻给戳破，迅速地瘪下去，回到一副酷到不行的表情，嘴角还是不争气地翘着，我猜他是开心的。

不然他也不会偷偷摸了一把纸片细细的后腰，又让笑意从眼角一直蔓延到后脑勺，简直就是一颗咧开嘴的花生，晒后的红晕和莫名其妙的欢喜把他一整个样子都罩在淡粉色的光圈之中，我好像又能闻到草莓棉花糖的味道。

纸片好像察觉到了一点什么，又掐了一下墨镜的手背，墨镜吃痛地往一旁跳了两步，又飞也似的飘回来，一直把纸片的小胳膊当作摆锤，反复来回地摇。

我有点怀疑，纸片那么瘦，该不会都是被墨镜摇出来的吧，这应该是个不错的健身方式。

就快排到他们了，一杯点的是芒果冰沙，一杯是冰美式。

说实话，乐园的芒果就是附近果园里种的，味道还不错，冰美式就完全是一点浓缩咖啡冲剂调的了，很没什么意思。

纸片吸了两口冰咖啡就皱着眉，别问我怎么看见的，我凭借体型优势挤到了队伍更前面的地方。

墨镜就一副得意洋洋的样子往嘴里送着切成小块的芒果果肉，嘴角还沾了一点奶油，不过我想他今天结束也不会知道，因为他显然就是吃给纸片看的，为了馋他。

纸片果然经不起诱惑，把头凑过去叼他杯里的芒果块，牙口将将咬上一块，还没衔稳，墨镜很坏地把被子往回缩，纸片身体一哆嗦，眼看着一块金黄就要坠落在地，墨镜又用小叉子插住了，递给纸片。

纸片一直弯着腰，因为他们身高还是有点差距，让我感到空气里都是糜烂的果肉的鲜香和甜蜜的一幕来了。

我递钱过去，后知后觉地拿了两杯不是我点的东西，墨镜还一直曲着膝盖，注视着纸片进食的动作。

这姿势绝对谈不上舒服，但是纸片吃相也确实值得一看。

本来呢，人瘦的话，是没什么肉的，尤其是脸上，基本都是骨相。

但是纸片嚼着芒果的时候，腮帮子也随之鼓起来，动作又有点着急，很像有谁在催促他快点进食的小朋友。

神情纯良无害，真挚专一，些些多余的黑发也垂下来，住他的眼睛。

墨镜可能听到了我的心声，抬手拨了拨他的刘海，把他干净的眼神露出来了。

后来发生了什么，我没能追踪到，因为我拿错了前面人的咖啡，被追着骂了一通，只能一个劲的低头道歉。

咦，但是，怎么我再看他们的时候，他们的嘴角，都有一点白白的奶油。

我不大懂，也许他们脚边浪费掉的芒果块可以解释，还有那杯可怜的，被遗弃在一旁的冰美式。

 

 

我折返回去感谢门卫大叔，与他们理论上来说，并不顺路。

我也觉得暗自地窥视有些不对，默默地戴上头套，拿上正确的点单，与他们错开。

很奇怪，我在乐园的这几天，见过情侣吵架，也见过激情相拥，接吻不是少见现象，背着走也算正常。

但独独觉得这两个人的氛围，不用牵手，也不用无尾熊一般挂在彼此身上，但却更像恋人。

我没谈过很多恋爱，我讲不透，只能看看作罢。

 

 

到了下午四点钟，乐园中心，有一场水枪大战。

我已经到了交班时间，换了衣服下来，看向储物柜中的镜子，已是倦鸟归巢的满面疲惫。

我与涌向中心广场的人海，在逆行。

然而，很快我也混入人挤人中，没错，我的两位观察对象，一人架着一支水枪，全副武装在前进。

再容我补上一句，纸片小哥的皮鞋用鞋带两只绑在了一起，扣在墨镜小哥的手里。

墨镜小哥的球鞋被他踩在脚下，墨镜也在他眼睛上，两人换了个风格，一个是高贵的王子出巡，一个是只穿黑袜子还负责拎包提鞋的跟班。

球鞋并不合脚，像小朋友偷穿大人的鞋子，墨镜小哥作为跟班，块头也有些太大，我在后面走了一会，经常看不见纸片小哥的身影。

游人们在进场之前已经开始非常跳脱地玩起水来，我才想起我根本没有领水枪，用布包护着头贴着道路两旁的树干小心地移动，这会天上已然无云，地上也无风，只有树底下有些婆娑的碎影。

街道都活动起来，跳跃起来，水珠也飞舞起来。

连树干上的蚂蚁都有活干，都在狂欢。

画面里是荧光色的，却只有两个人。

纸片人的水枪不太有水了，一路往墨镜身后躲，我看一定是有非常嫉妒他们的单身男女不停地用水柱追击着他们的身影。

纸片溜了一会，只差把人埋进墨镜的后背，墨镜有点攻势不利，接连节节退败。

纸片应该是察觉出来他的刻意弱势，猛地拍了一下他的后背，感觉墨镜提鞋的另一只手都有点颤抖，又说了句什么，墨镜就把皮鞋给扔了，转过头盯着纸片瞧。

本来水泡过的皮鞋就没什么留下来的意义嘛，这是显而易见的道理，哪怕那双皮鞋好像是我上次看杂志本季度的最新款。

墨镜把纸片从背后抱起来，枪就挎在两人交叠的手上，示威一样把他弄起来掂了几下，又把他放下来，如此反复了两次。

纸片又靠过去跟他咬耳朵，但他并没有放手的意思，水枪一喷过来，他就用纸片去挡，攻击的时候又牢牢扣着纸片的手，同他共同锁定目标，两人的头发和衣服都湿成一片。

墨镜小哥表现确实不弱，如果他能放弃每击中一个目标，就用嘴去点一下纸片小哥已经湿成一团的头顶，就好了。

这样，纸片小哥身上，可能还会有干燥的地方。

不过又有什么所谓，在我离一头撞向电线杆还有几步之遥的时候，纸片放弃了无意义的挣扎，伸出一只手，探到后面，搂住了墨镜的后背。

太阳还是很艳，人造雨也没有要停的意思。

他们俩却停下来，被水彻彻底底打湿。

我没见过真正的雨后彩虹，但我假设，他们之间，一定是有架无形的彩虹桥，外面的一切，进不去，他们的情感，也不必出得来。

我得坐班车回去，心里默默与他们作别。

 

 

大约过了一周以后，我的代班结束了。

睡到午后才醒来，煮了一锅泡面，猛一看垫在锅底的报纸，才觉得上面有两个人很眼熟。

“喔，这不就是那两个男孩。”我轻声地自言自语。

图片底下有采访的内容，名为姜丹尼尔的男孩有说这么一句，问题是对于这里印象深刻的事，他是这么回答的，“跟圣祐哥，偷偷出去兜风了，感觉特别有趣来着。”

我在水上乐园，遇见两个男孩。


	8. 一桩事先张扬的袭击案

一桩事先张扬的袭击案

“你都不紧张么？官咖和公司邮箱里的那些？”新来的助理年纪尚小，担心起邕圣祐来。

“该来的总是会来的。”邕圣祐喝了一口少奶油的焦糖玛奇朵。

“那你不好奇是谁？是什么样的人？”最近几个月，每天总是有那么一两条，威胁邕圣祐的讯息。

只是宣告要袭击他，又不讲清楚前因后果。

“太忙了，懒得想。”邕圣祐把盒饭里炸枯了的煎蛋翻过来，对着助理做了个鬼脸。

“对了，下午是不是有嘉宾来？”新电影座谈会，公司为了卖座，大谈特谈怀旧复古情怀。

邕圣祐是无语的，也是无能为力的。

只能吹了好久没做的头，在后台候着。

“这家外卖下次不要点了，”很明显他不可能正面回答问题，“总是忘记放泡菜。”

 

姜丹尼尔不是他请的，但也走上台来。

十足的热情观众打扮，黑色帽檐盖住笑眼。

就好像邕圣祐收到的最后通牒。

“下午午时过后，傍晚之前，我会来袭击你。”

未知的号码。

 

糟了，他伸出手去抱他。

护城河的水流已经停滞不前。

不好了，他和他站在一起摆姿势拍媒体照片，他吻了他右边脸颊一下。

城堡上点燃的火把坠落，挣扎着的火焰熄灭。

大事不妙了，他从后面跟进休息室，把门上了锁。

城门被勇士的实心木墩撞开，恶龙被乱箭射中。

 

“我回来了，邕圣祐。”

助理放宽心了，今天的奇怪帖子，看起来比较理智。


	9. 我是你 你是我

我是你 你是我

 

姜丹尼尔看包装纸上写了，两人分别服用即可。

姑且试一次吧，谁让这哥，总是不说爱我，他想。

其实，本来他还在纠结。

但一看邕圣祐刚从楼上下来，还扶着腰，看也不看自己一眼，他又狠下心来。

药不知道是哪个匿名人士送的，说是可以互换身体，虽然只有一天的时效，但他也足够甘之如饴。

 

 

“水————”，姜丹尼尔忍不住还是喊出声，邕圣祐已经拿起他放在桌上的水杯，举起来贴上唇边，应该是渴得不行了。

可他的脖颈上分明有可疑的红痕，仰起的动作已把他过去十五分钟内的动向暴露分明，姜丹尼尔把阻止的句子吞咽下去，又补上一句，“水里加了维生素。”

“是说怎么喝起来怪怪的。”邕圣祐把小舌伸出来，刮蹭刮蹭唇角，又滑进嘴里，在抽屉里翻找姜丹尼尔的软糖，小孩子口味，怕苦怕酸。

“你的糖呢？都藏哪儿了？”邕圣祐口里不得劲，大着舌头讲话，更像个没长开的小朋友，从姜丹尼尔的角度望过去，刘海盖住双眼，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，超出年龄范围的可爱。

动作发出者本身，未可知的可爱。

姜丹尼尔又开始思考，是不是他真的做错了。

或许根本没有什么药效，他们只是被作弄了。

不，是他，只有他被作弄了。

我的糖都在你的嘴唇上，你的眼睛里，在我看着你的这颗心里。

他没来得及讲话。

 

 

赖冠霖还是没敲门，径直走进来，如常把一整只都挂在邕圣祐背上，迫使他停止手上的任何动作。他今天穿的是件粉色的卫衣，整个人都是甜甜的，软软的，草莓牛奶浇灌出来的，白的齿，粉的牙龈，嫩的唇，柔的皮肤。

邕圣祐放下水杯，猛地推进去桌子，坐上一角，回头对着他，笑得那么温柔。

姜丹尼尔最近鲜少拥有，带有这样表情的邕圣祐了。

名为嫉妒的种子破土，发芽，最后开出食人理智的花。

蜜糖也变砒霜。

于是，下一秒的邕圣祐，就把搂着他软软一截腰的赖冠霖忽地推开了。

他的下巴还没能在他的肩窝上留下温度，他还没闻到邕圣祐头发上的淡香。

邕圣祐被搂着本不会有任何反应，甚至不会出声，总让他抱够本。

这很反常，赖冠霖敛去眼角笑意，一双澄澈见底的眼，不解地回看邕圣祐。

他就连在松开赖冠霖的时候，手上拍打的力度都加重许多，仿佛在传递某种不满的情绪。

那个晚上抱着被子蜷缩成一团，耳机里呼啸着喧闹乐曲的赖冠霖不知道，放开他的不是邕圣祐的主观意识，而是姜丹尼尔的大脑指挥。

也难怪赖冠霖最后讪讪地离开一屋房间，倒是姜丹尼尔靠在门框边，摸了摸他软黑软黑的发顶，好像在安慰他。

 

 

身份倒置不过需要一两分钟，等邕圣祐努力瞪大姜丹尼尔的眼睛，瞧了瞧屋内高高的落地镜中景象，他就明白发生了什么。

“这个会持续多久？”他把杯子里剩下的一点药水全倒掉了，挑着姜丹尼尔的眉毛，对着自己的脸问着问题。

“就一天。哥就当陪我玩玩。”姜丹尼尔指挥邕圣祐的手顺着脖颈一路往下，卖弄地抚摸着喉结，定在锁骨附近游走。

“这样很有意思吗？”邕圣祐语气是不解的，语调里跑出来的是一股釜山海风的咸味，不必平日的软糯。

“哥不是也好奇吗？”姜丹尼尔觉得今天的洗澡时间算是一生一次的艳福招待了，用邕圣祐细长的手指开解着衬衫扣子，“我们到底是不是非彼此不可？”

“也好。”邕圣祐示威般地把衣服下摆掀起来，手掌碰撞姜丹尼尔的腹肌，从左到右，从上到下，尽管费了不少力气，但仍然推不动。

“哥肚子上也没什么肉了，太瘦了。”姜丹尼尔把上衣脱下来，放到邕圣祐留好的衣架上挂好，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

我永远不会用我的脸做那样的表情的，邕圣祐想。

“呀，记得多洗一下头，我头发比较多，发胶很厚。”回答他的，只有内浴室连续不断的水声。

 

 

邕圣祐掐掐姜丹尼尔的脸颊，用掌心把他的头发捋来捋去，甚至猛地抬了抬他有旧疾的那根大拇指，对着落地镜照了照腿，找了找腰。

做姜丹尼尔也不一定真的那么无聊，不过耳垂是真的有些负重，他把一长串耳饰摘下来，放到一旁。

黄旼炫的消息从他身上口袋里的手机上弹出来，亮得很晃眼。

“鸭子最近还好吗？”姜丹尼尔的锁屏密码他知道，更何况他现在正好可以行使作为这具身体短暂主人的权利，几乎是毫不犹豫地，他划开消息界面。

原来鸭子不是随便抱的，是同是釜山出身的黄旼炫出了一份力的，这些琐碎他以为姜丹尼尔都会告诉他的，但他没有。

就跟他默许赖冠霖睡不着的时候随时过来，不用敲门，也不用在意到底姜丹尼尔回来与否一样，他们在围着彼此打猎，灰色的区域空出来，摆放多余过冬的粮食和弹药。

邕圣祐以为自己被他选中的狼保护至今，殊不知狼亦有下一步打算，而他，也并不是没有盟友的无辜麋鹿。

在得到之前，他们试探，在拥有之后，他们试炼。

终究是太累了。

 

 

邕圣祐下了床，拔下还在充电的手机，给黄旼炫发了条，“吃宵夜吗？”

他忘了他现在是姜丹尼尔了，直到看见摆放碗筷的黄旼炫脸上，片刻的错愕。

“啊，”釜山口味的叹气滑出嘴角，“旼炫哥不欢迎我吗？圣祐还在洗澡，我等下上去叫他。”他拿捏了半天，也无法确认姜丹尼尔平时到底是不是这样讲话的。

可黄旼炫太聪明了，比他们两个加起来还聪明。

于是这顿宵夜吃得更像黄旼炫的深夜电台节目。

座位上他坐在两位当事人的中间，情感上他和他们都有些心照不宣的羁绊，更重要的是，策略上他早把他们的僵局分析得一清二楚，不吐不快。

他们俩不需要肢体碰撞，不需要互看脸色，需要面对面坐下来好好聊一聊。

把红的眼色和白的脸都撕开来，心里有什么都揉碎了，给对方看看样子，不然姜丹尼尔不会继续快乐，邕圣祐也不会继续展示他的脆弱。

 

 

事情坏在黄旼炫转身出门倒垃圾的五分钟里。

顶着姜丹尼尔脸的邕圣祐冲到桌子对面抓住他的手，警告他别把第三方卷进来，他们可以再找时间聊。

“哥未免太喜欢旼炫哥了吧？”明明就是他不分青红皂白地把身上还满是水汽的自己拽到楼下来的，怎么就变成他不懂事了。

“他没你那么幼稚。”邕圣祐顶着姜丹尼尔的脸说出这样的句子，让姜丹尼尔更加愠怒。

“那我偶尔去找他，睡在他家也是可以的吗，放假回家的时候？”他的样子不像在获得允许，像在陈述过去的事实，或是平白无故地挑衅。

姜丹尼尔以前可是回家跟黄旼炫一起看个电影，都会提前打电话留言絮絮叨叨上三小时的人。

而在这个期间，许多无眠，斗气甚至因为任何一件事后竟想不起任何原因而吵架的晚上，邕圣祐清楚地知道，比起快速道歉或者通过交流跟姜丹尼尔和好，他爱找黄旼炫。

 

 

问题根本不出在黄旼炫或是任何一个有机会夹在他们之间的成员身上，不出在牙医和感冒药，不出在姜丹尼尔的那双球鞋，和被邕圣祐钻过的行李袋最近鲜少拿出来使用，更和签售会上soulmate选项旁边打上的勾没有关系。

问题在于，他们眼睁睁看着这一切发生，直至改变他们。

裂开第一道缝隙的时候，他们站在一起，现在再往下看，他们中间，已是万丈深渊。

 

 

黄旼炫期待的画面是和和美美、痴痴笑笑，回来的时候，一个面色阴沉在喝酒，一个假意在用筷子扒打包盒里已经干掉的面条。

他还是笑着上了楼，下巴轮廓在黑夜里若隐若现，有着明眼人的骄傲。

“丹尼尔，”邕圣祐即使困在姜丹尼尔的身体里，也知道自己的脸容易水肿，不可以再抱着瓶子吹，“别喝了。”

他出道之后很少饮酒，最多也就是一两杯烧酒，啤酒也就是小半瓶。间隔太长，姜丹尼尔这样一折腾，上脸得吓人，胡吃海塞一顿更是要命，他们明天还有行程。

“邕圣祐！”邕圣祐的嘴在叫自己的名字，口中念念有词。

“邕圣祐！”得不到回答姜丹尼尔会一直叫的，被叫的人知道。

“邕圣祐！”他是即使把整个宿舍楼所有人都吵醒也不会停下的姜丹尼尔。

“你说吧。”但很多时候他只是想确保邕圣祐在听他讲话，好像很幼稚，其实很单纯。

“哥能不能像以前一样，只看着我？”酒杯里没有酒精，垃圾桶里满是酒瓶，客厅的风扇不转了，空气更加凝滞。

“哥为什么，除了我在的方向，都要张望一下呢？”邕圣祐那张棱角冷静，眉目收敛的脸上竟也浮现出伤心小狗的委屈表情。

“因为我担心啊，因为我也很害怕，”寄居在姜丹尼尔身体里的邕圣祐好容易把脾气从躯壳里逼出来，讲他今生第一次也是最后一次讲的话，“会不会有一天，你对我产生厌倦。”

 

 

我们共度的青春在新鲜感面前很快就会失去效用，亦或是我们共度的青春本身就是新鲜感在驱使作怪。

如果换个人，换个场景，只要对象和我们的样子足够不同，足够吸引我们，足够让我们产生一生一次的错觉，我们还会再次手忙脚乱，装作陷入爱河。

我们都知道过去的你，和过去的我是无法复制的，但也忍不住给自己找一个空出来的肩膀，留一条求生通道。

你和我曾经拥有的是不一样的，是绝对不一样的。

但如果有一天，我想和剩下的世界一样，我想放慢脚步停止奔跑和无畏的飞翔，我想自由下落，你会和我一起吗？

我从来不敢问，因为你的回答好像，不会是我想要的。

 

 

“邕圣祐。”邕圣祐今天第一百零五次讶异于自己那张表演课上对着镜子训练过无数次的脸还能做出这样的表情，生气挂在额角，一点委屈留在唇上，眼角还有一点泪。

“你可不可以不要思考啊！”姜丹尼尔居然提出这样的要求，他存在的本身即是思考的结果，怎么可以抹煞他的存在。

“你每天都在想些什么东西啊？”姜丹尼尔抬手重重地拍拍脑袋，哦对，是邕圣祐的脑袋。

“我怎么人在你的身体里，都体会不到你复杂的思维啊？”邕圣祐用姜丹尼尔的圆鼓鼓大眼睛瞪着他，如同被同伴抢过食物的小野狗。

“比起担心我放弃你，我才更应该担心哥被别人抢走吧。”姜丹尼尔拆开一包海苔，当然是用邕圣祐的手指，一块块往嘴里送，邕圣祐的脸颊已经可见地有些浮肿，红彤彤的。

“十次有九次我下通告回来房间里有人在，你在洗澡外面都有弟弟坐着等。”邕圣祐看见自己牙上卡着一片，急着挤到姜丹尼尔身边去为自己恢复形象。

“台上我不能抱你。”姜丹尼尔也不给他腾位置坐，也不想想他现在有多大的块头。

“后台我也不能亲你。”邕圣祐索性拍拍使用期限为二十四小时的这具身体的蜜大腿，邀请姜丹尼尔体验自己坐自己大腿的感觉。

“你有时候哭，不会找我。笑我也未必在。”姜丹尼尔还真坐上去，邕圣祐这时候才意识到自己虽然很瘦，但真的承重一下，不算轻。

“从来不说喜欢我，也不说爱我。”身体都很熟悉，靠近也很自然，我噘嘴果然很漂亮，邕圣祐用姜丹尼尔的眼睛看了看自己。

“在制造距离方面，哥真是专家啊，专家。”什么嘛，他到底在讲什么，我不是在抱着他吗？

 

 

邕圣祐突然不想讲那么多了，或许是他沿袭了这个身体主人的欲望也说不定，可姜丹尼尔一般怎么弄他的，有一段时间了，他回忆起来，动作不大熟练。

他爱我比我爱他好像多一点，是不是我们就会安然无恙，熬过去？

“哥你干嘛呢？脱衣服不是这么脱的。”邕圣祐本来自己吻自己就够感觉奇怪了，姜丹尼尔拿腔拿调地，把他给逗烦了。

“那就不做了。”有一天他居然也能把姜丹尼尔像拎小鸡仔一样从身上拎起来，邕圣祐满足地拍了拍手臂上的肌肉块。

“我们还有四个小时才上通告呢！”姜丹尼尔在他身后拽着他的手蹦跶，回一屋的几步路像拖着个巨型行李箱。

“我不会。”邕圣祐清醒了一点，姜丹尼尔玩这个把戏很有可能就是想做这件事，他才不能遂了他的愿。

“我可以教你。包教包会！”微凉的，细软的指尖扣上健康的，冒着热气的手掌。

 

 

“你这样会痛吗？”邕圣祐进去也不是，不进去也不是，只好问道。

“不会。”可我记得我会痛啊，无解诶。

“你这样会爽到吗？”邕圣祐又戳戳姜丹尼尔困在他身体里的背脊。

“会。”差不多，这个和我的感受差不多。

“哇！”姜丹尼尔暂时不算是能打很高分的情人，但是勉强算是个耐心的好老师吧，邕圣祐突然发现在上面是真的很好。

“哇哦！”他能体会到自己和对方身体的每次律动，他在感受，前所未有地感受。

“哈啊——————”姜丹尼尔用邕圣祐的脸贴上来，缠缠绵绵地吻。

 

 

“换回去了还可以这样吗？”邕圣祐难得有次运动之后身上还很有劲，话也多起来。

姜丹尼尔就很惨了，堪堪靠在小床一角，还有点细微的喘息。

“那你回来吗？”吞咽的东西让他有些沙哑，他开始有点明白，好像每次都是他在爱他，但他也确实一度欲求不满，真的让他很累。

“我不是在这里吗。”邕圣祐抬起一条腿，认真地观察起每每在自己身上出出进进的物件到底长什么样子。

姜丹尼尔干脆把整床小被子都抽走，全盖在自己身上，裹住属于邕圣祐的身体，不让他着凉。

“我说的是回来我身边。”姜丹尼尔伸出邕圣祐的手。

回来构筑我的安眠与噩梦，回来让我爱，也让我痛，回来让我觉得我还活着，回来让我重新害怕死亡，回来让我抓紧再也不放开，回来让我有资格吃味，回来让我重新回到比赛中，回来让我赢得名为你的头奖。

 

 

“我可以考虑考虑吗，现在我们都不冷静。”邕圣祐惯有的思考习惯让他不由自主地再次后退，再次撤回原地。

“你能想象之前的所有时间里，都没有我的存在吗？”姜丹尼尔铁了心，今晚就要解决所有问题。

“怎么说？”很好，他的诱饵抛出来了，猎物重新上钩了。

“没有人推开那扇门，对着你笑。”麋鹿眼神迷离，和狼一起掉到回忆里去了。

“拔掉耳机问你在听什么歌，也是不存在的事。”其实这样的假设他可以说上一晚上，他只希望邕圣祐意识到一点而已。

“硬板床对面，没有说梦话和磨牙的声音。”他早于他意识到了，就在刚刚，他想他该对他说，而不是再把问题拖到明天，后天，或是剩下的每一天。

“公布队内比分的时候，没人会挣扎着抓过你的手。你还是第五位出道了，你还是哭了，但最后一下，没有人抱你。”他怎么还不明白呢，他爱想的事情那么那么多。

偏偏这一件，他怎么不使劲想想。

 

 

“可是，这一切都已经发生过了，这只是个假设。”邕圣祐把头埋进手臂，典型的逃避姿势。

“你就承认吧。”姜丹尼尔把卷过去的被子分过来给他，转身过去脸对着墙壁说话。

“承认什么啊？”邕圣祐从来不善于剖析自己，分解开来，他的内核过于柔软，摊开来了，是要受伤的。

“你不能没有我啊。”姜丹尼尔的语气那么笃定，仿佛在陈述宇宙运行的规律。

 

 

因为我早就是你这个人的一部分了，无法分割，永不分离，你在哪里我就在哪里，你的汗和眼泪再也不是为你自己而落下，也为我，你生命里的我。

我比你早一点发现，不过是由于，我发现我根本不敢在工作时间动动念头去想你，你不在身边，我的嘴巴鼻子眼睛却都在吻你，你在我面前，磕磕巴巴讲不出一句，你人还没走远，我的左边胸腔有样东西已经开始隐隐作痛。

是知道你好好地，在我的楼上睡着，或在某个地方快乐着，就感恩自己还活着，还能爱你，还能再见到你的悄悄侥幸。

 

 

“否认还是不否认？”姜丹尼尔用邕圣祐的声音质问邕圣祐。不用摸也知道被单应该湿了一块，他用他的眼睛为他流泪。

“你要对我好，要什么都跟我说，要什么都告诉我，要逗笑我，不要让我哭。”邕圣祐猛地仰头起来，吓了姜丹尼尔一跳，他长大后哭得不多，现在好像在照镜子，很可怜又很傻。

“反正就是有很多，很多需要注意的。”狼在悬崖边等待麋鹿跳过天堑，来到他身边，但麋鹿顾虑很多，需要一样一样说。

“最重要的是，我需要你，可能会比你需要我，多得多。”麋鹿缺乏保护，可能无法捱过这个漫长的冬天。

“知道。我知道。”狼觉得与他一起取暖，至少比独自漫步在荒原上，看茫茫白雪，要好得多。

 

 

“和好了？”金在奂把昨天喝剩的半盒酸奶从冰箱里拿出来，果不其然又发现了黄旼炫冻在底下的垃圾袋。

“应该是吧。”邕圣祐的短信过来了，黄旼炫摇着手机挑挑眉，“可还有好戏看。”

“药是你给的吧，再给我点。”邕圣祐除了在姜丹尼尔那儿转不过弯，其他时候怎么这么会想。

 

 

“哥！” 姜丹尼尔忙着打游戏，邕圣祐给他拆了两个焦糖布丁，摆在他跟前。

一会儿的功夫，暴风吸入甜蜜的姜丹尼尔，便感到一阵莫名力量的牵引。

他体内的邕圣祐关了电脑，向着隔壁间的朴志训喊，他今天不舒服，要提前下线了。

邕圣祐体内的姜丹尼尔饶有兴致地自摸着身体，盯着他看。

“这算报复吗？”邕圣祐的嘴唇吐出句子。

“你总得再给我一次检视你的机会。”顶着姜丹尼尔的样子，身体的主人涨圆了眼睛。

“而且，”姜丹尼尔身体的新主人，撩人还不算熟练，“我怀念上你的感觉。”


	10. 爱是

爱是

 

他们混入嘈杂的人潮，飞往柏林。

 

起飞之前，邕圣祐旁边的位置兀自空开来了，姜丹尼尔刚把旅行包放上对面的行李架，一转眼就摸到他身边去，坐定下来。

 

邕圣祐头也没抬，在摆弄手腕上那块崭新的手表。

 

“现在几点钟了？”他左手把表盘捧在四指之上，右手仔细地拧动着表针。

 

“首尔还是柏林？”姜丹尼尔把手机掏出来，翻看世界时钟。

 

“柏林。刚来的路上调了，好像不是很准。”姜丹尼尔把界面往下划动，意识到邕圣祐今天一整天还没正眼瞧过他，心下又开始使坏。

 

“首尔现在是十二点二十三，比柏林快七个小时。”迎接姜丹尼尔危险发言的当然是邕圣祐美丽的眼白，他们都知道他的数学绝不算好，加减法也算是故意为难的一种。

 

“所以呢？”邕圣祐转动表针的手指停顿，睨着姜丹尼尔露出的傻气笑容。

 

“我们到柏林以后，今天就多了七个小时。”邕圣祐明明是在问他首尔到底几点，姜丹尼尔偏要扯些无关紧要的。

 

“哼。”邕圣祐干脆把他超级宝贝的生日礼物重新咔哒一声扣回手腕上，转过头不再理睬姜丹尼尔。

 

“我们要去的这个世界还很年轻，”姜丹尼尔把手伸过去，把邕圣祐面前的遮光板打开，首尔晴空万里，蓝的天配嫩绿色的停机坪，“我可以比昨天多喜欢你七个小时。”

 

“你总说这样的话的话，会让我很混淆。”外面的阳光那么耀眼，那么好，机舱内那么闷，那么乏味。

 

“我会说是因为我想说。”姜丹尼尔手臂卡到一半，邕圣祐马上把身体前倾，避开任何潜在的肢体接触。

 

他们近来的任何一次对话都是一场漫长的耐心拉锯。

 

一个过分轻率地使用爱和喜欢这两个字眼，一个过分谨慎地审视这场暂时没有定性的关系。

 

身处混沌和模糊中的他们曾拥有过快乐和幸福，但这种状态终归要画上休止符————从邕圣祐意识到他们其实什么都不算开始。

 

情人节那天拉着他狂奔回后台是极致浪漫，但那不一定代表爱，邕圣祐想。

 

因为姜丹尼尔每次在他的人生里出场都显得太急太躁，太像一阵大作的狂风。分秒之间，理智和感情都被抛入云层之上。他深陷其中，根本无法思考，无法判断。

 

许是追求梦想的路途漫长而又艰辛，他们已情感干涸太久，过分饥饿，给彼此的不过是一顿顿狼吞虎咽而下的大餐，还未来得及吃出食材和佐料，已消化完毕，等待下一趟甜点和开胃菜。

 

于是邕圣祐戴上耳机，把手表藏进牛仔外套袖子里。

 

他什么也没说，但是表达得足够明确。

 

不管姜丹尼尔还有什么要说的，他这会儿，都不想再听了。

 

 

经纪人走回来，姜丹尼尔收回手，又退回自己的座位上去，眼罩罩住，耳朵塞住，指尖来回摩挲着突突跳动的太阳穴。

 

他以为战争伊始是他很少谈喜欢和爱。

 

邕圣祐以前问的次数够多，他总以为是单纯撒娇，养的猫咪用抓破沙发角的方式划分地界，真心的成分很少，占有和好奇居多。

 

他偶尔会回答，但不会过分认真，这是为了避免让邕圣祐负担过重，觉得他这个人一定非他不可。

 

虽然这是事实，可他不想过早地招致束缚和疲倦，他想让他知道，他想要的，他未必全有，可他愿意努力去争取，而他有的，他都愿意给。

 

所以他改变的策略就是把他心里想的，全挂在嘴边。

 

他甚至不在乎他们中的哪个看起来更像新婚妻子，目送丈夫上班的时候，眼神仍恋恋不舍。这是金在奂看着蹲在演唱会后台梯子上候场并欣赏邕圣祐沙漏独舞的他的原话。

 

不知道是表达方式有误，还是传达出来已经过了最佳赏味期限，邕圣祐总能找到另外一种闭耳塞听的方法，把他这颗活蹦乱跳、在他面前根本不受控制的心，冻到宿舍黄旼炫装垃圾的那格冷藏室里去。

 

 

下飞机的时候，坐在后一排的朴佑镇凑过来跟他说，他看的那部电影感觉不错，缝隙里瞅完一部分情节，后半程都想找来看来着，问他名字是什么。

 

“我不记得了，我根本没仔细看。感觉看海报是部悲伤爱情电影就点开看了。”姜丹尼尔看的实则是部轻喜剧，朴佑镇看不见字幕都跟着笑了五分钟，不过既然他说是醉生梦死的文艺片，那就随他去吧。

 

“哥不是不爱看这种吗？”忘了朴佑镇不太喜欢随他去，他喜欢刨根问底。

 

通往机场内的通道有些拥挤，邕圣祐穿的又是一身深色，一下子就消失在姜丹尼尔眼前。

 

“不知道，那很重要吗？”姜丹尼尔放弃搜索熟悉的后脑勺，微微颔首，侦察无数条移动的腿中间有没有一个银色小型旅行箱的踪迹。

 

他走得有些过快，手上拎着的巨大旅行袋就快把夹在一侧的朴佑镇撞飞。

 

“哥这么着急干什么？人一直很多啊。”朴佑镇嘟嘟囔囔的工夫，邕圣祐已经重新回到姜丹尼尔视线范围之内。

 

不很远，不很近。

 

触手可及会让他紧张，目不可视会让他心慌。

 

他在飞机上应该睡得不够安稳，后面长一点的黑发推到一团，身体有一点摇摇欲坠，好像扶着旅行箱的拉杆在慢吞吞地走。

 

不用看也知道他的眼睛可能肿了，也不知道上次开的眼药水还剩多少，姜丹尼尔走着走着又放慢脚步，几乎和邕圣祐处在同一个步调之上。

 

其实早上出门的时候，邕圣祐的颈枕和耳塞落在桌子上了，姜丹尼尔拔掉电源线，拿起邕圣祐的收纳袋，想追出去喊他问他，到底这袋要不要带。

 

以前如果不出意外，邕圣祐会挠着头，叉着腰露出少有的眯眼微笑，讨好地讲两句赞美的话，例如饭总在留言热评区刷的那些口号什么的，然后指指姜丹尼尔还空空荡荡的旅行包，让他心甘情愿帮他把他或许根本用不上的这样东西拖上拖下。

 

朴佑镇跟在后面还是一脸不解，姜丹尼尔塞着两枚耳机没错，但他根本没把手机拿出来打开播放器，他究竟是怎么做到的，空耳放歌还一脸心事重重地投入呢？

 

机场充满了热切的陌生面孔。

 

结果是他没有问，因为起得晚的几位都说邕圣祐已经上车去了。

 

可他真有把这袋东西继续塞进满满当当的，他的旅行包里，他只是找不到一个合适的时机去提供他等待他的手。

 

如果抽钥匙分房间可以抽到对面就好了，如果没有那么多房间可住，他们依然是两人一间就好了。

 

如果能做点什么，好好利用这多出来的，世界为他们创造的七个小时，大概是最好的。

 

 

可他们已万万没有资本想要这么多，舞台，闪耀的舞台，决定生死的舞台，才是他们的一切。

 

 

排练柏林cover舞台那会儿，邕圣祐在练习室门口站了一会儿，陪练的老师一向喜欢他，打开门问他怎么这次不一起跳，按照他的程度，一个小时也不成问题。

 

姜丹尼尔上去给他解围。

 

邕圣祐也许有那么一点点想跳，但这种向往总不会大过趁着休息出去跑跑认证或者窝在床上睡觉。

 

他就当他是来看他的吧，这样想他会比较容易快乐。

 

“诶~ 哥怎么这样，这次是按身高选的成员，为了队形好看，圣祐哥就下次，下次！”邕圣祐也抱歉地挑挑眉，把玻璃门从外往里扣上，抱住肩膀又站到重新开始播放的前奏完毕，静悄悄地走了。

 

姜丹尼尔全知道，因为他根本没有在检查动作做得圆满与否，光盯着门口黑漆漆的一团去了。

 

那天上午剩下的“重来，再来一次，重跳”全是姜丹尼尔喊的，他太急于结束练习去寻找答案，一直抢拍。

 

满屋子人就他动作做得最大，练习结束以后，汗水浇湿头发和大片大片的后背，姜丹尼尔下楼想找个空练习室换套干净的衣服。

 

楼下的练习室没开灯，也没有音响的声音。

 

姜丹尼尔拧开门把，发现邕圣祐侧卧在最里头的沙发上，抱着头，在补觉。

 

然后他心里狼奔豕突的暴动又被按下暂停键。

 

他其实是来抗议楼上练习太吵了的，他需要很多很多的睡眠，并非特意经过来看我，不然也不会这么明显地站了很久。

 

邕圣祐还是邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔也回到姜丹尼尔。

 

 

柏林舞台氛围很好，姜丹尼尔有些过度兴奋。

 

场灯和无尽无边的欢呼尖叫为他编织美梦与仙境，里三层外三层的衣物都打湿黏在一起，毛巾不够擦干，瓶装的矿泉水不够解渴，他很快已沉醉。

 

作为艺术家和表演者，这是个极好的品质，他能全心全意地融入当下的每个辉煌瞬间，能成为独一无二的回忆中，最经典的桥段。

 

作为喜欢邕圣祐并时刻对他保持关心的队友，这足以解释他又在安可时候拦住邕圣祐的去路，不让他走得离自己过远的突然行为。

 

唯一可惜的是，他并没有牵到邕圣祐。

 

他们太过于训练有素，表情上都还是熠熠闪光的国民爱豆，邕圣祐咬着下嘴唇凑近他的耳朵，语气不算友善，“你为什么总要牵我的手腕呢？”

 

姜丹尼尔面对着他，手上还往台下丢着签过名的毛巾，摒弃所有看过的电影、背过的台词，坏笑秒杀台下一众少女的嘴角也挑起来，实际上带着点落魄，“因为可以感觉到哥的脉搏，哥能让我感觉到，我还活着。”

 

待到谢幕，邕圣祐早已不在姜丹尼尔身边。

 

他们拉着其他成员的手，同样有血有肉，热气腾腾的手。

 

十指连心，交付一晚的欢乐与感恩，同行与祝福。

 

邕圣祐回到后台之前还拗着脑袋，努力和最后一位举着他的手幅，微笑着目送他离开的眼睛挥手。

 

姜丹尼尔还在跳跃着飞上半空，比着耗费体力但可爱显眼的大心。

 

他们麻木地奋力挣扎，来证明自己活着。

 

往事无从回首，前路茫茫大雾。

 

都结束在姜丹尼尔的回答里。

 

 

 

邕圣祐有多久没有仔细地听过自己的心跳，太久以至于记不真切。

 

他把指尖按上仿佛烙有姜丹尼尔温度的手腕之上，血管的青筋四起，他做这个动作的同时，总是会念叨他太瘦了。

 

他在他身上寻找的矿藏的原来就是他的脉搏。

 

比起金银财宝，比起肢体接触。

 

他们只是身处可怖的风暴中心里，想确认彼此生命体征，想回到活着这个简单状态的，紧紧依偎的两位无家可归的水手。

 

邕圣祐躺倒在空空的床铺之上，他现在无比确定他还认真地活着，但他的确信是姜丹尼尔的执着给的。

 

姜丹尼尔，还好好地活着吗，哪怕不谈他想要的爱，他是否还能保持鲜活与热烈。

 

最近他推开他实在频繁，邕圣祐疲惫而怀疑。

 

他深呼吸，再深呼吸，他需要休憩，而不是钻研这个问题，想到天光大亮。

 

药片和外物已经无法解决他的问题，更何况他心里最为清楚，忽远忽近的姜丹尼尔才是真正的症结所在。

 

或许回去以后他真的该抽出时间去看医生。

 

把自己，也把姜丹尼尔，从这样的悲惨之中抽身解救出。

 

一点点爱他和渴望同样的感情作为回报一定是病症，专业人士一定有办法为他施救。

 

像城堡外设防的堤岸，他已经过了过度依赖这一关，只需再由人指导，再把护城河的水面开起的睡莲拔掉，让新的堡垒全部立起，他会得到长久的解脱。

 

到了今晚他才发现他错了，异国他乡，姜丹尼尔的话是城门外盘旋的喷火巨龙，屠城伤人。

 

他错就错在以为他爱他是最好解决的事，所以把这件事放到最后，藏到最小。

 

他爱他或许微不足道，但已经决定了一切。

 

爱他让他整夜睁着眼，他笑自己，连爱是什么都不懂，也要把对他的感觉，划分为爱。

 

 

回去之后，邕圣祐依旧缺眠少觉，醒来或者睡到中途，看到姜丹尼尔回来躺去下铺，也是一副懒懒欠欠的困顿样子。

 

“那档节目我接下来了，明天录制。”姜丹尼尔在说的，是解散前最后一次的固定综艺出演邀请。

 

节目主题是恋爱苦恼商谈，节目组看中的是姜丹尼尔极高的人气和阳光开朗的性格，可以吸引大批年轻人收看。

 

想让他做的事情也不多，不过就是坐在旁边活络一下气氛，偶尔也讲讲自己的建议。

 

持续时间不会太长，一个月左右，算是极限了。

 

如同春雷惊起虫鸟，邕圣祐窝在上铺的背影难得闻声缩动了两下，把轻薄的空调毯子裹得更紧。

 

“我明天去看医生，可能会开药，就不给你留门了。”

 

他的背影在说过来抱我，以温度吻我，嘴上在说，请弃我放我，快点告别我。

 

即使事到如今，邕圣祐还是会给姜丹尼尔留一盏小灯，或者把门缝留开，不管他是在隔壁打游戏还是行程没下。

 

现在这点灯火也要灭掉了。

 

姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐说完以后没有立刻睡着，呼吸声依然杂乱无章，如同他也醒着，闭上眼也是他的样子。

 

说来太痛苦，他甚至不敢问邕圣祐因为什么越来越憔悴，去看什么医生。

 

午夜已过，今天的他，还要去他根本一窍不通的节目上当咨询嘉宾。

 

自然还要装作单身并心无所属，再想下去，还是残忍。

 

 

邕圣祐倒是真没料到姜丹尼尔会在诊疗室门口坐着等他，下了一天的录制行程，脸上还带着妆。

 

手里攥瘪了一只白色的纸杯，被他喝过的那边有淡淡红红的口红印子。

 

发胶固定后的头发一丛丛缓缓下垂，太困了，低着头，眉头皱巴巴的，眼皮上还是亮晶晶、红艳艳的，就睡着了。

 

他蹲到他旁边，身体自然反应，根本不受控制，这些天以来的距离，瞬间都不复存在了。

 

他本来想贴一下他的脸，靠近一点以后发觉他在动，该是醒了。

 

便装作若无其事地把他手里的水杯抢过来。

 

邕圣祐伸手动作太急，蹲得不稳，差点摔个够呛。

 

姜丹尼尔又暖又烫的手掌扶住他的肩膀，四目交错之时，邕圣祐抬手把水杯里姜丹尼尔喝剩下的，全喝完了。

 

姜丹尼尔还迷迷糊糊的，扶着他站起来，拍拍身边的空位置，让他过去坐。

 

“干嘛要喝我喝过的？脏。”邕圣祐一句话也没讲，把纸杯彻底揉软了，投进垃圾桶里。

 

“不是，我是说，我有点感冒，今天拍摄场地比较冷。”穿堂的早秋凉风吹了一会儿，他闻到邕圣祐熟悉的味道，才意识清醒过来，弥补之前的失言。

 

 

你的爱人闻起来像什么？

 

恋爱商谈节目里有这样一道题，自然是问节目上的素人和观众的，再由情感专家和心理医生为大家一一分析答案。

 

镜头前的姜丹尼尔笑意来得漫不经心，其实也在心里默默回答，邕圣祐闻起来像邕圣祐。

 

他一向对味道很敏感，什么都要闻闻气味。

 

邕圣祐的味道他也早有了结论，他闻起来，跟他今天用的哪款香水无关，跟他穿的是哪件衣服也无关。

 

他闻起来有房间里常点的小蜡烛的甜，他经常拿混的那款香水的酸涩，还有宿舍洗衣机上放着的洗衣液的踏实感，还有一点点难以察觉的他自己，奶味的愉悦感。

 

把鼻子深深埋进他的睡衣里，才闻得到。

 

没办法，现在的邕圣祐不大可能杵在原地给他嗅来嗅去了。

 

在舞台上或者捂着长袖长裤，汗如雨下的时候，还有些咸味，露天的场子，夜风一下打过来，让他想到釜山和海的，是邕圣祐的味道。

 

节目里的专家在分析给出的每个答案代表着什么，例如选择比作食物说明肉欲很强，选择比作花则看重外貌等等等等。 

 

姜丹尼尔不能开口，但他想问，比作人到底说明什么。

 

想着想着又开始想到邕圣祐，他一个人去看医生会不会觉得孤单，被认出来了要怎么办。

 

录制镜头打过去，他脸上还是标准的快乐表情，除了眼睛会泄露，他根本没有在笑。

 

录完这一段以后，有短暂的休息时间。

 

姜丹尼尔要来手机，询问经纪人下班后是否可以去接邕圣祐。

 

他想，于是他去做。

 

不管，可为不可为。

 

 

“我永远不会觉得你脏，或者觉得你不好。你记住，最好多记一下。”邕圣祐在姜丹尼尔大腿上掐了一下，正好是破洞裤露肉的地方。

 

身体的开关似乎被打开，姜丹尼尔突然明白他回忆的时候，心里觉得缺了的那种味道，是什么。

 

因为他过去每次闻邕圣祐，他都在他身边。

 

邕圣祐闻起来不仅像邕圣祐，还像姜丹尼尔。

 

百分百的他的味道里，还有一点点的姜丹尼尔。

 

“看得怎么样？”走廊里根本没有什么人，私人诊所保密性很强，他们还是压低了声音在对话。

 

“没什么大问题，就是晚上睡不着。走吧。”渐行渐远对他们来说，不再是两个无关个体的分开，而是一个人脉搏变得微弱，一个人不再拥有熟悉的味觉引导。

 

五感尽失，他们即将回到黑暗中，脚不能飞，亦不能落地。

 

“等会还回公司练习吗？”姜丹尼尔把他手上拎着的诊所袋子拿过来，哪怕是一点点小事，也想帮他做。

 

“回吧。”对话归于平淡无奇的日常交代，他不再敢于问得过多，怕惊动彼此已经足够紧绷的神经。

 

 

唯一值得庆幸的是，邕圣祐觉得他的治疗进行得还算顺利，医生成功让他足足连续睡了有三个小时，不间断，不借助药物，他已经讶异并且感恩。

 

醒来之后，医生让他聊聊他在想什么，有没有梦到什么。

 

他处在睡饱的欣喜之中，没有掩饰，没有多加思考，讲出他的乱梦。

 

“我梦到一根淡粉色的手肘，在我面前一直晃，然后还有听到跳舞的声音，脚步踩在地板上，拍子很响...还有我就不记得了，想想就忘了。”邕圣祐回忆的时候还紧紧闭着眼睛，但确实已经想不起更多。

 

医生絮絮叨叨说了很多，譬如不要过度劳累，每天梦到什么都可以记录下来，按时服药，绝不可以过量之类的。

 

邕圣祐明白要谨遵医嘱，但仍然觉得纳闷，这种不解在接下来长达四五个小时的新曲舞台练习中得到了解答。

 

 

姜丹尼尔健完身跑下来，大汗淋漓，加入练舞阵营。

 

他把长袖卫衣的袖子卷得高高的，长手长脚地开始拉筋。

 

想什么梦什么完全没有错。

 

他象牙白的手臂在运动过量之后会开始浅浅泛红，手肘尤其，动起来像纷飞的浅色玫瑰花瓣。

 

咚咚咚的脚步声也是他，补着觉听到会觉得很安心，每一个拍子都踩得很用力，很敦实。

 

邕圣祐连仅剩的睡眠空间里都在惦记，睁开眼想，好不容易入梦还在想。

 

接下来练舞出错重来的部分，邕圣祐脸色可见的越来越黑，姜丹尼尔好心出来解释，说他太辛苦，无非是给他的突然认知火上浇油。

 

避免冲突就是不要说话，邕圣祐以为。

 

胶着到回到宿舍，一车成员吵吵闹闹，姜丹尼尔选择安静老实。

 

他反复想到邕圣祐在诊所走廊上差点碰到他的那个浅浅的吻，因为过分心动没能把持住睁开眼。

 

正好他觉得是时候问清楚邕圣祐最近的反常到底源自于什么，他想用交流解决问题。

 

要二十多岁的男孩互相呛声抖狠还行，要顺利表达自己并且不带歧义，实在要求有些过高。

 

邕圣祐还没把病历从袋子里拿出来，拉开抽屉放好，他就把袋子摔到地上，一脚蹬上门，要和姜丹尼尔吵到底。

 

“对你来说，保持好看有什么难的？”话题跳转过快，邕圣祐回答看医生的问题过于含糊，把目的说成睡眠质量不高，长出黑眼圈太难看。

 

姜丹尼尔怎么想也觉得这件事和作为室友的自己有关，是他回来太晚，还是鼾声和磨牙，他想听他亲口讲出来，而不是拐弯抹角，一味地躲避问题。

 

只要他说问题出在自己，他们总能找到办法解决。

 

但他不可以说是为了漂亮，因为他永远漂亮。

 

“对你来说，保持距离又有什么难的？”姜丹尼尔放不开他的手，姜丹尼尔总要远远看着，邕圣祐都知道。

 

拉锯，对质，甩给对方明知故问的难题。

 

邕圣祐动了动嘴唇，最终还是合拢起牙关，装作无话可说。姜丹尼尔看着他的眼睛亮起来，又暗下去。

 

“我的好看有一部分是你给的。”回答带着呜咽，无可奈何的承认，和无法传递真心的挫败感。

 

只有你懂得反复反复强调，我是值得被爱的。

 

比赛时候我喜欢低头，喜欢一个人。

 

“现在其实也是如此。”邕圣祐把地上的药盒扶起来，放到抽屉里，最里面有姜丹尼尔最近不太能吃的软糖，都被他藏起来了。

 

你每次叫我名字，无端给我信心。

 

所以当我发现有一天，你也极有可能停止用爱维护我，我很怕，对你而言， 我不再漂亮了。

 

别人都分不清卖弄和自持的区别。

 

“你拥有过最好的，再不忍心让你看到最坏的。”他的太阳过分炽热美好，不像他，有阴暗的角落，无人清扫。

 

我微小的，骄矜的自尊心，早已被你识破。

 

需要保持漂亮的从来不是我，而是你眼里的我。

 

在你眼里我知道哭我也好看，笑得四仰八叉你也会拉住我，撒娇是好的，闷不做声的疲惫也是好的。

 

皮囊的美丽我一向悉心维护，但我不能保证的是你眼中的我。

 

“保持漂亮有什么难的？”邕圣祐带着哭腔重复这句话，一抬手脸上全是湿哒哒的，用手背揩干了，再一摸，眼泪还在继续下落。

 

“那你可不可以一直带着光环看我？我会改变啊，你可以不要变吗。”

 

就停在这里，看我，懂我，等着我。

 

 

姜丹尼尔冲上去抱住他，时隔太久，动作生疏且温情。

 

“我不会变的，哥放心好了，真的。”邕圣祐没有推开，也没有回应。

 

“我有时会想是不是我太黏哥了一点。”姜丹尼尔看见后面的桌子上有纸巾，想努力侧身过去拿起纸巾盒。

 

“我看论坛里有帖子说，我看你的眼神像看狩猎里的猎物。”邕圣祐打断他手的动作，把脸糊在他胸前。

 

姜丹尼尔又难过又开心，心口一块湿透了，泪好像穿透皮肤骨肉，流到心里。

 

“其实她们都错了，看过动物频道的话，就会知道”，姜丹尼尔还是把纸巾抽出来，递给邕圣祐擦脸，“猎物也有安全射程，最凶的豹子追击羚羊，也要好好把握。”

 

而我对你的渴望远在捕获的快感之上。

 

姜丹尼尔自觉已经开始胡言乱语，但也不介意继续口不择言下去。

 

邕圣祐用厚厚的一沓纸巾遮住脸，揩鼻水的动作幅度不小，白色的层叠随着他的吸气呼气而起伏。

 

“看见哥的时候，不管你信不信，”姜丹尼尔指指一头乱毛耸立的脑袋，“这里面好像有什么东西，砰地一声就断掉了。”

 

邕圣祐脸颊发红，把用过的纸团丢进垃圾桶，放了两个竟又开始补充数落，“姜丹尼尔，说了多少次，倒完垃圾要换垃圾袋。”

 

“好好好，你让我说完。”姜丹尼尔拉开底下的柜子，翻腾着找邕圣祐义正言辞拿着强调过的那卷垃圾袋。

 

“哥知道思春期吗？就是很喜欢某个人的时期？”呲溜一下他就把垃圾袋从整卷上撕下来，手指搓着边角，想要把塑料袋打开。

 

哗地一下姜丹尼尔手里的塑料袋便涨开来，邕圣祐却蹲着，准备把刚刚清空的装药的袋子垫进去。

 

“你让开，我来，放着，我来。”两人一撞到对方差点撞晕，收拾完只好大眼瞪小眼地坐回姜丹尼尔的下铺。

 

“所以说，哥到底知不知道思春期啊？”姜丹尼尔把手里的塑料袋揉成一团，随意地放到不远处的椅子上。

 

邕圣祐的神色已经恢复如常，完全不像刚刚哭过。

 

“当然知道。”姜丹尼尔也知道邕圣祐一定知道，但他一定一定要听到他说。

 

“哥就是我的思春期，明明一生只有一次，”姜丹尼尔横躺下来，身后垫着个屁桃抱枕，“又一直反复无常。”

 

我每次听到你说想跟我一起回釜山都过分紧张，是怕母亲泄露我的心事，还是怕你看到过去几年里，更青涩，更毛躁的我。我至今都不知道。

 

邕圣祐不置可否地偏了偏脑袋，不想过分投入。

 

“保持距离有什么难的？你看你又在问我。我可是为了离饭近一点，差点跳下舞台的人啊。”姜丹尼尔抬起一只不知道什么时候就脱了拖鞋的脚，试探性地碰了碰邕圣祐。

 

脚尖抵着他的小腿点了三下，又在画邕圣祐脸上的星座痣。

 

“这跟你问我，不爱你，又有什么难的，有任何区别吗？”姜丹尼尔又在谈这个字眼，邕圣祐想听，又不敢听的字眼。

 

你是无边的矿藏与宝藏，开启的钥匙就是我拉住你的袖口，拽住你让你停下此刻的动作，是我看向你，你转头不看我。

 

填海如履平地，翻山一往无前，横断大陆的脚步历尽艰辛。

 

礼物是你，奖赏是你离我不过半米距离，还有我无论放在腰上还是兜里，总蠢蠢欲动的手心。

 

“所以，哥还不懂吗？我的心意。”姜丹尼尔从床板上弹起来，蹦到邕圣祐面前去。

 

“今天太晚了，改天再说。”他没有看错的话，邕圣祐是在笑的，嘴角弧度骗不了人。

 

绽开的笑容的意义，他无意去深究。

 

比起看得清楚，他心里觉得安全，舒服，比其他任何东西都要重要。

 

 

姜丹尼尔还是每周例行抽出时间赶去演播厅参加录制，邕圣祐也睡得踏实得多，一晃已经入秋，他时不时间断的治疗也进入最后一次。

 

不知道是行程太多还是练习量加大，他最近少梦，在姜丹尼尔回来之前还能睡上很久。

 

姜丹尼尔一向轻手轻脚，尤其小心不吵醒他睡觉。

 

他们也许不会回到最好，但也逐渐在回暖。

 

医生看见他缓缓醒来，递给他热茶，翻开治疗记录，继续问他几个例行问题。

 

他其实又有梦到东西，但是他隐瞒了这个事实，他想他已经好了，不单单是睡眠，而是方方面面。

 

停药几乎就是在姜丹尼尔和他聊过的那天晚上之后的事。

 

因为姜丹尼尔出门录制走得太急，把他锁抽屉的钥匙错误地拿走了，他无药可吃，只好躺在床上边看着天花板，边想他跟他说过的话。

 

想着想着，以前会越想越清醒的，现在越想越困顿，比数一只呆鹅，两只呆鹅，三四只呆鹅更容易让他入睡。

 

他梦到出道前他带他去前辈开的剧场看自由戏剧，深夜场次基本没什么观众，他们还是练习完毕偷偷溜出来的，澡也没有冲，套了两件外套就跑出来了。

 

戏剧本身没多大意思，邕圣祐羡慕的是可以有个机会用表演表达自己，这件事。

 

姜丹尼尔懂得，因为他们等待机会足够久了，眼里的光几乎要燃尽，才被点亮。

 

看到一半，姜丹尼尔显然不太舒服，埋下头抱住一边的膝盖。

 

邕圣祐还记得当时台上的台词，因为是自由演出，和剧本不一样也是可以的，本来是赞美爱情的段落，被演员即兴变成了撕心裂肺的一句，“你根本不懂，爱是什么。”

 

他伸出手，扶上姜丹尼尔的脚踝，让他把容易受伤的那只手照顾好，别到处乱压，他说他来就好了。

 

怎么看都知道，是练舞太过于激烈，天气又冷，抽筋了。

 

他们你来我来地推脱了好一会儿。

 

邕圣祐还是帮他按了按，好了，比他自己以前在舞室乱弄好的都快。

 

最后，台上邕圣祐的演技前辈们纷纷停下来演出，跟着起哄，让打断演出的他上台贡献一段台词，不然不给他们回去。

 

姜丹尼尔也肿着脸，眼尾都在笑，眼里全是熬夜熬出来的红血丝，跟着拼命鼓掌。

 

他就梦到了他上去讲的这段词，他演的是一个对爱情绝望的，想要逃离世界的人，一部分来自于前辈写的剧本，一部分来自于他当下的心情。

 

“爱的本质是善妒和小心眼，是放不开，失眠和嘴硬，是欺诈和占有欲。”他在梦里看见自己，跳上凳子，瞪着台下的虚空，如同瞪着胆小的自己。

 

“是狂热和表面上纹丝不动的冷酷。”他捶捶起伏跳动的胸口，又指指毫无表情的面孔。

 

“是人在你身边，心仍隔万水千山，只差你一句话，便又可沦为溃不成军的可怜兵马。”他张开双臂意指遥远，递出一根手指表达卑微。

 

“爱是假使我是雪片，为了让你温暖而靠近太阳。”他抬手抓住了空中的雪花，捧着它，献给当头的烈日。

 

“爱是自我拆解与重建。”他在梦里也模糊看到，当时被他一脚蹬坏的凳子，和立刻跪在凳子旁想要还原的自己。

 

“爱是即使给了你我所拥有的一切，也要佯装尚有余地，如果在你心里，我还不够特别。”空旷的剧场里传来响亮的掌声，邕圣祐便醒了。

 

他记不清姜丹尼尔，坐在高处，最后几排的姜丹尼尔。

 

到底是什么表情。

 

医生说很高兴看见他能重新接纳自己。

 

他们握握手，郑重地告别。

 

 

姜丹尼尔今天节目组有不得不去的聚餐，发消息让邕圣祐先睡，不要再给他留门。

 

姜丹尼尔边和前辈们点头哈腰，边盯着桌子底下放的手机界面，消息界面的1消失，变为已读。

 

他安心把手机放进外套内袋，挨近胸口的地方又开始振动起来。

 

拿出来看到的是邕圣祐很久没有回复过的句子，“不要！要等你回来。”

 

他又回到白天拥挤的演播厅，回到大屏幕上那个要写的问题上去。

 

“在你心里爱是什么？有什么表现？”

 

他的白板上光秃秃地一片，一个字也没写，导播自然知道不去为难他，点他回答。

 

但他心里揉乱了扔向垃圾桶的纸团上不止有字，还有图画。

 

爱的轨迹是依赖和宽容心软，邕圣祐对他来说不是爱耍脾气，不是难搞，是很难表达自己需要的，他喜欢的人。

 

爱是不再需要时时刻刻十指交扣，他不喜欢的话，他可以忍住。

 

爱是清晨醒来的枕头边属于他后脑勺形状的凹槽和某天夜里他难为情的心声吐露，他们会更加坦诚，会努力把所想的，真正讲出来，而不是损耗对方的感情。

 

爱是赔本到把自己也搭进去的快乐买卖和前所未有的小心翼翼，他想赢的话就去赢吧，他只想认输。

 

爱是他颤抖而滚烫的嘴唇贴上他泪与汗轮番打湿的睫毛，回忆他们有多久没接过吻会有一点警醒和一点痛苦。

 

爱是邕圣祐不在他眼前，即便把所有灯都点着，房间里看起来还是暗着，他们共同所属的未来还灰扑扑的，又在听到邕圣祐回来爬上上铺梯子的瞬间，心头忽地敞亮着。

 

 

回到宿舍，姜丹尼尔喝得有一点点多。

 

邕圣祐听到他冲向厕所又猫着腰跑回来，面子上磨不开之前鬼迷心窍发的要等他回来的消息，只好直挺挺地陪着一床的海豹仔躺着。

 

姜丹尼尔在底下喊他，声音小得像小朋友过家家。

 

邕圣祐都爬起来了，坐上梯子，准备扶着下来了，又被他拦住，让他不许动。

 

他拿着手机，脸上闪着幽光，试图给他念点什么。

 

邕圣祐拿足尖拱了拱他，让他赶快，他想好好睡觉。

 

姜丹尼尔站得不太稳，摇摇晃晃地开始造句，“听着，邕圣祐先生。”

 

邕圣祐又拱了拱他的胸口，发现胸肌太硬踢不动，讪讪地哼了一声，算作回答。

 

“你知道仁川到釜山多少公里吗？”姜丹尼尔说出这个句子以后，邕圣祐可以断定他是喝醉了。

 

“不知道。”姜丹尼尔听完得意地笑起来，满脸都是烧酒烧的红。

 

“那你知道你的眼睫毛和我的眉骨隔了多远吗？”邕圣祐脚被他抱住，踢也踢不飞，他闻起来一股醉汉味道。

 

“你要再问这种问题，我还是去外面沙发上睡吧。”他是不是流口水了，邕圣祐感觉睡觉穿的运动裤外面有点异常。

 

“再问一个！”姜丹尼尔现在讲话听起来就很无理取闹，无奈被限制了行动，邕圣祐不想听，也得听。

 

“你知道你的，腰围，肩宽，大腿围，颈周，和我差多少吗？”姜丹尼尔说着划了邕圣祐的大腿一圈，醉得很深。

 

“姜丹尼尔！”他听完又把邕圣祐撒开来，颠三倒四地躺回他自己的床。

 

“干嘛叫我！我还要叫你呢！”姜丹尼尔看了一眼，邕圣祐全然没有下来看他的意思，“邕圣祐！你数学不好，我记数字也不太行。但我接下来的话，请你认真听。”

 

邕圣祐丢下来一只海豹，示意他赶快闭嘴，不然他会扔下来更多。

 

“我们习惯了对峙，习惯了战争，习惯了把战火蔓延到彼此生活的每个角落，就跟你，现在丢我一样，这个这个豹！”姜丹尼尔甩了几下，海豹还是没能回家。

 

“比起抱紧，我们更喜欢这样做的理由是，我们知道我们还有很多相拥的机会，我们还有时间。但近来，我却愈来愈小心翼翼了。”姜丹尼尔又完全不像醉了，比睡得最饱的假日下午还要清醒。

 

“我知道我们都不完美，我也能忽略你所有在意的你的不好，虽然那些东西在我看来真的根本不重要。”姜丹尼尔还是站起来，把海豹扶上去，它好像是最高的那只，最先来的。

 

“我更担心你会发现我不是永远积极，永远开心的。怕你会失望。”邕圣祐还缩在墙角，被他逼得手脚蜷缩在一起，没有地方放。

 

“但我每次说爱和喜欢都是真的，不是开玩笑或者想看你的反应才说的。”姜丹尼尔坐上他的游戏专用滚轮椅，呲溜一下滑到房间另一边，把邕圣祐给他留的灯关掉，途中还笨手笨脚地撞到落地镜，不知道是不是碎了一个角。

 

“所以，听着，邕圣祐，在你从上铺哭着爬下来，抱住我之前，我们还有，多少时间来爱？”这个问题怕是无人可以应答。

 

 

所以你要问那天晚上的邕圣祐，到底姜丹尼尔给他的是什么呢，是爱吗？

 

他也不好说。

 

可他愿意和他一起完善余下的生命，孕育新的，抚慰旧的。

 

他也开始相信，在他向姜丹尼尔伸出手前，姜丹尼尔那没来由的确信，那句斩钉截铁的，你会是我的，我已经是你的。

 

“你话很多。作为礼物，真的一起回釜山吧，看看你养的鸭子。”他邕圣祐才不会跟剧里痴情女主角一样哭到谁怀里，简直笑话。

 

“真的吗！真的吗！哥是认真的吗！”姜丹尼尔又回到酒精中毒模式，恢复天真烂漫。

 

“真的。一言为定。”此刻心里与他约定的，还不止这件事吧。


	11. Amen

Amen

邕圣祐做了一个梦。

 

前因后果他都忘了，只记得最后，他醒在一片茫茫雪中。

 

他也说不出为什么，他就跪在雪地里开始祈祷。

 

他说请给我走出风雪的勇气吧，可四周只有他自己的回音游荡。

 

他说请给予我帮扶的手和前行的力量吧，可他仍然孤身一人，雪花飘落在他的睫毛上，打湿他冻得通红的脸颊和鼻尖。

 

他在梦里又饿又冷，疲惫至极，祈祷得几乎喉咙失声。

 

他挤出那句作为结束语的Amen，就重新昏睡在雪中。

 

 

梦醒是因为姜丹尼尔打开一屋大灯，扯开他的被子一角，呼唤他的名字。

 

 

长途跋涉的旅人睁开眼睛，看见一个男人。

 

他携晨光万丈，笑容向阳而生。

 

 

他以后不要喊Amen了，邕圣祐想。

 

随即又伸出手，懒洋洋地把被子抽回来，盖住额头，打算再睡一会。

 

他从此不要救世主。

 

Amen太不切实际，a man就好了。

 

不不不，邕圣祐感到蒙头的被褥再度被姜丹尼尔掀开，阳光不依不饶地照射在他脸上，他才老实地睁开眼，划掉刚刚脑海里的一行念头。

 

以后随叫随到，及时传唤。

 

不是别人，是眼前这位。

 

“The Man.”


	12. Sugar Rush

Sugar Rush

A

 

Answer 

 

n.答复；回答；

 

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐因为职业所限，总要回答很多问题。

 

这个世界对他们的生活琐碎，边边角角，总显得有些刨根问底。

 

比如在换宿舍之前，邕圣祐得回答，想要一起住的成员是谁？

 

他比比旁边坐着的姜丹尼尔，再比比自己。

 

比如在颁奖典礼候场席位上端坐着，邕圣祐得根据不远处忘拿包的口型判断出，吃饭了没？这样家常的问题。

 

他也回答以口型，佐以丰富的手势，脸上的笑意温柔。

 

邕圣祐一只手握拳做勺子，一只手环成碗状，“吃过了，”点了几下，表示勺子忙着往嘴里扒饭。来回几下，两只手再次松开，想起什么似的，再用指头点点同样忙着饭撒、注意力还没过来的姜丹尼尔的肩头，“一起吃的。”

 

比如签售会上，姜丹尼尔虽然嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说在海外室友是随机的，也在巡演必须要带的东西里，边笑出声边对着邕蠢萌打上勾。

 

比如比起朋友，家人或者其他，姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐定义为灵魂伴侣。

 

比如他们都想和对方一起去旅行，目的地都选过很多。如果去釜山的海边兜风，邕圣祐应该会开车，有时即兴谈起来，英国也不错。

 

比如在回答是什么改变了对尼尔的害怕的时候，邕圣祐划掉是尼尔主动和我亲近的啦里的那个单箭头，把它改为彼此。

 

看似选项很多，问题复杂。

 

可从始至终，只有他们，是他们的答案。

 

是唯一。

 

 

B

 

B Class

 

n.初次等级评价第二等级；代表色为橙色；

 

“说实话，真的会得到A。”

 

“对那位朋友印象很深刻，옹，옹？”

 

彼时姜丹尼尔还是染着粉金色头毛，富有肌肉的上臂露在牛仔背心外的B班惹眼人物。

 

邕圣祐已经坐在被粉色包围的A等级教室里暗自低头，面对等级再评价而内心擂鼓，“进入A等级练习之后，真的会一直产生想要维持下去的欲望。如果是下降也要接受并且承认，就抱着下降的话，就在那儿努力吧，这样的心。”

 

初印象不算好的，集粉、金、橙于一身的B班姜丹尼尔小跑着，手上还小幅度地鼓着掌，自己为自己推开A班大门。

 

他向他走近，符合命运。

 

他们哪里都不会再去，这是最好的开始，也是最好的结局。

 

 

C

 

Company n.陪伴；作伴;

 

一年多了，少年人有了不少改变。

 

可他们的存在本身，似乎就在说明，陪伴亦能谈得上永久。

 

高尺巨蛋草坪上站着密密麻麻的101位少年，一齐热舞我呀我，是相遇那年三月底发生的事。

 

下班后，他们没理由地一起朝着渐渐隐去的晚霞狂奔，前后左右，皆有彼此位置。

 

星光熠熠，全场欢呼尖叫，十一个人作为整体出席颁奖典礼，共同分享喜悦，赶巧是二零一八年二月里的十四号。

 

邕圣祐蹲坐在舞台旁，朝着台下反复而认真地招手。

 

姜丹尼尔冲上前去，拽住他的手腕，他们再度急忙忙地消失在目光不可及的舞台背后，当天无数视频照片，兼能作证相伴。

 

陪伴与相守是隔着上下床板入睡，是节目上突然被cue到跳舞，自动走出来的两个人，是提到室友或者任何一个特殊场合，下意识说出的名字。

 

 

D

 

Daily adj.每日的；日常的；

 

“凑合着过吧，像出门前一分钟才起床的圣祐哥和丹尼尔一样。”

 

日常是生活和工作的分界线。

 

 

E

 

Euphoria n.极度愉快的心情；极度兴奋的情绪;

 

何为快乐？

 

有些话只跟你说，有些表情只有你懂，有些瞬间只能与你分享。

 

流汗是播种，为收获做准备。

 

流泪是收割，为荣誉而动容。

 

他们对着同一面练习室的镜子汗如雨下，又面对同样一片灯海而眼眶湿润。

 

不遗余力地付出、奋斗，同心同力，这是属于他们的简单快乐。

 

他们的身影交叠在一屋，在后台，在每次辛苦时候。

 

偌大的体育馆里坐无缺席，颁奖典礼上坐下又站起来，鞠躬不停，奖杯无数，同喜同歌，这是属于他们的骄傲快乐。

 

世界上有太多人，每天每天无谓地擦肩而过。

 

可能让这份快乐变成双倍，能读懂彼此或哭或笑的眼睛里，藏有什么的，又有几个呢？

 

 

F

 

Falling adj.下降的；落下的;

 

这本该是场不断飞行的坠落。

 

眼光交错片刻，分分钟发现新的他，还有新自己。

 

他们一定比旁观者更确信，会一直一起，会走下去。

 

 

G

 

Growth n.成长

 

在二零一七年里的某个瞬间过后。

 

也会一直到很久很久的未来。

 

他们一起经历所有成长。

 

电视台录制节目的场景，回归的准备，演唱会大大小小的场馆，飞行距离绕地球两圈。

 

如果有不慎跌倒，我是说如果，他们还有彼此啊。

 

把走过的路全变成笑着对话的内容，把挫折全变成再进一步的垫脚石。

 

二零一八的结束并不是他们的结束。

 

是成长的开始，也说不定。

 

 

H

 

Half n.半，一半;

 

还是世巡刚刚结束时候的事。

 

金在奂那个小子不知怎么回事，突然投身到火热的英语学习中去，每天都坚持夹着舌头和赖冠霖、李大辉两位前辈切磋对话。

 

姜丹尼尔也皮得很，时常说一些新的单词出来逗他。

 

还提出私下对话也要尽量用英语，犯规的人要请吃烤肉。

 

这天想找邕圣祐要回吉他的金在奂同学，就犯了难。

 

邕圣祐不在房间里，只有姜丹尼尔好整以暇地等着他开口。

 

“Excuse me, where, where is my guitar?”

 

姜丹尼尔把床上的被子也掀开，角落里堆着的衣服山也抖开，示意他吉他根本不在这里。

 

“And...where, where, where is your...”

 

金在奂想了半天，是想说roommate，无奈这个单词卡在喉咙半天，也没真正滑到嘴边。

 

“What are you saying? Who?”

 

姜丹尼尔真是坏极了，越看他着急越觉得有趣。

 

还好金在奂听的情歌够多，对恶俗的爱情对白也略知一二。

 

姜丹尼尔的邕圣祐，除了室友还有多种表达，boyfriend他才不用，不想显得过分腻歪。

 

“I mean, your better half.”

 

他也不确定他们是不是男朋友和男朋友之间的关系，但是，绝对是能完整对方的最好的一半。

 

这下换姜丹尼尔愣在原地，几分钟之后才回神过来，又欢脱地蹿出门去，兴冲冲地去找他的better half，和他分享新发现的专属名称。

 

邕圣祐在楼上抱着金在奂的宝贝吉他，拨片在弦上不太熟练地刮擦，被他的小狗抱一个满怀，如果不是还有一群弟弟在，大概真会舔舔他的脸。

 

 

I

 

Insobriety n.醉酒；撒野;

 

微醺状态的邕圣祐，是最可爱的。

 

姜丹尼尔认为。

 

奶疯奶疯地窝在角落里，还拿被子蒙住头，乌卒卒地和他玩尼尔抓不到我的游戏。

 

放下所有戒备、顾虑和思考，在少有的夜晚，豢养一只猫。

 

 

J

 

Juicy adj.多汁的；汁液丰富的;

 

我。好。想。亲。他。的。脸。颊。啊。

 

姜丹尼尔坐在邕圣祐对面喝着面汤，灌下几勺以后还溜溜地转动起亮晶晶的眼睛，观察观察他在做什么。

 

邕圣祐在幻想，夏日枝头最鲜嫩的水蜜桃，是什么味道。

 

“圣祐哥，怎么不吃？”

 

姜丹尼尔又夹了一大口面条，簌簌地吸进口腔，颊肉和嘴唇都嘟起。

 

好。想。吃。你。

 

邕圣祐餐桌之下的脚尖勾住他的脚踝，把他往自己这边勾引。

 

于是便能体味，牙关轻轻咬下去，自然桃汁四溢，青春蓬勃，带着少年人独有的清甜，充斥味蕾的清新感受。

 

 

K

 

Kitten n.小猫

 

“家里有两到三只小猫的话，可以试试这个套装，会划算一些。”

 

宠物店的店员是个年轻女孩，早已认出姜丹尼尔，颇有耐心地帮他介绍。

 

姜丹尼尔高高的个子杵在店内，手上却拿着小小的猫用斗篷和脖子上围的圣诞用挂饰，画面对比强烈，格外温馨可爱。

 

“啊，谢谢您。我有五只猫，太多了，这个应该不够。”

 

店员心里虽然纳闷，但也没有问出声音。

 

结账的时候，发现有一个项圈他选的是最大号的，又下意识地跟他搭话，“看来有一只是体形比较大的样子呢。”

 

“不啊，就小小的，软软的。”

 

姜丹尼尔围上围巾，拿上提袋，走出暖气熏得人昏沉的店内，踏入首尔茫茫的满街风雪中。

 

他的每一只小猫，都会得到圣诞礼物的。

 

真的。

 

 

L

 

Lovey n.亲爱的；心肝；宝贝；

 

好脾气、软绵绵，在姜丹尼尔面前常常束手无策的年长一岁哥哥邕圣祐，终于在某次姜丹尼尔又又又直呼其名，不按辈分叫哥的漫不经心以后，黑脸下来说要跟他好好聊一聊，把合适的称呼定下来。

 

至少在旁人面前，他还是大一岁的哥哥啊。

 

“哥也不过只是比我大个一点点，怎么这么执拗？”

 

姜丹尼尔嘴角明明挂着笑，摆明了没搞懂他的心思。

 

“我才没有那么随便，你以后给我好好叫哥。”

 

邕圣祐在床板上直挺挺地坐着，眼睛也鼓鼓地瞪起来。

 

“那我们各退一步好不好，宝贝，亲爱的和哈尼你选一个，我就按照你的要求来。我还是觉得宝贝比较好听，宝贝的中文我也会，宝贝宝贝宝贝......”

 

邕圣祐见他还没有停下来的意思，思绪也飞回到盛夏里，他的生日现场，姜丹尼尔刻意压低了声线飘出话筒的那句宝贝生日快乐。

 

“不许！要叫哥！宝贝就私下再说。”

 

他怎么会不知道，他每次都被这个人的这句宝贝，吃得死死的，缴械投降。

 

 

M

 

Mine pron.我的

 

姜丹尼尔，男，现役国民爱豆，原PD101C位出道。

 

爱好：颁奖典礼时，拽邕圣祐的手。

 

原因：宣示主权，let him be mine，let it be known to all.

 

 

N

 

Nibble v.小口咬

 

“今天不要咬我下巴了，上遮瑕很难为情的。”

 

“我的衬衫底下还有你的牙印，怎么赔我。”

 

 

O

 

Overboard adv.从船上落下

 

从初识伊始到每次欢愉结束，都像一场望不到边际的溺水。

 

他们甚至不想上岸。

 

也喊不出求生的口号。

 

只能像两只以彼此为唯一依靠的鱼，吐出倾心的气泡。

 

 

P

 

Plot n.情节&v.密谋；策划；

 

“所以，你们大势男团，团综也好，一般的节目拍摄也是，都有剧本的吗？”

 

邕圣祐好久未见的仁川亲故，为他接上满满一杯烧酒，半推半就地发问。

 

“有是有一点的，但人的反应都是没办法控制的嘛。”

 

邕圣祐一口闷掉一杯，迅速从朋友筷子底下抢了块烤好的肉。

 

管他和谁分到一对呢。

 

他和姜丹尼尔时不时的眼光交错、默契反应，才是跳脱安排之外，无法控制的，真的真的。

 

 

Q

 

Qualified adj.符合资格的

 

姜丹尼尔，毫无疑问，是个绝对合格的歌手、舞者，甚至艺术家。

 

只有他自己会反复觉得，自己还不够好，还需要改变很多。

 

疲惫的潮水袭来，无形的压力加身，千千万万的观众随着聚光灯来来去去。

 

他会怀疑自己，也会动摇坚定。

 

倒是邕圣祐一如既往，捧场的配合和笑容，让他知道，管他呢，即便对于这个世界来说，他都不完美，对于一个人来说，他已经是合格的密友、同事和灵魂伴侣。

 

他不会再彷徨或者忧愁，他走回阳光下去，像没有经历过阴暗一样。

 

阳光尚好，月光正融融。

 

 

R

 

Reality n.现实

 

他们的梦想实现后，还会有许许多多新的梦想。

 

这其中不变的真实，便是从今以后，每个梦想的实现，他们都会在场，在彼此身旁，看日升月落，开花结果。

 

 

S

 

Smitten adj.突然爱上；一下子爱上；

 

“有没有某个突如其来的瞬间，是心动的契机？”

 

姜丹尼尔百无聊赖地在延误航班的机舱内，翻看杂志上的情感调查问卷。

 

应该没有吧，他回想了一下，决定根据题目上的指示，回答没有后面跟着的5号问题。

 

“有没有一想起来就觉得恋人闪闪发光的画面？”

 

这题他倒是有很多话想说，还没来得及仔仔细细地回忆，坐在后排的邕圣祐就醒了，叽叽喳喳地和弟弟们开着玩笑。

 

姜丹尼尔压低帽檐，在座椅的缝隙之间回头，眯着眼睛窥视他。

 

素颜双颊微微泛红，刘海软趴趴地盖住额头，垂在高高的鼻尖之上。

 

姜丹尼尔手上合起杂志，塞回座椅背后的口袋里。

 

也是，哪有什么参加测试的意义，他分明每分每秒，都有新的理由爱上，每时每刻，都在邕圣祐身上发现新的心动。

 

 

T

 

Tiptoe v.踮着脚走

 

“丹尼尔哥回来的时候，没有吵醒过哥你吗？”

 

小赖睡的是一人间，对于长期相处还能保持平和的室友关系，感到好奇。

 

“其实我都醒着，但是没关系。”

 

今天姜丹尼尔也有单人行程，大概也会晚回来，小赖就赖在这里跟他聊天。

 

因为傻瓜姜丹尼尔真的很温柔啊。

 

回来晚了也会静悄悄地踮着脚走，为了不吵醒他，连惯常的絮叨和嘀咕都一概省略。

 

像极了他自己给自己画的那只小老鼠的自画像。

 

所以真的没关系啊，邕圣祐想，醒着还是睡着都没事，因为有他在这里。

 

 

U

 

Unique adj.唯一的；独一无二的

 

“Ongniel is science.”

 

 

V

 

Valentine n.情人

 

没有玫瑰，没说上什么很体己的情话。

 

没有假期，没能一起吃顿像样的晚饭。

 

但也没关系，2018年2月14日，颁奖典礼落下帷幕前的几分钟，他们笑着，使黑夜奔逃。

 

 

W

 

Windfall n.意外获得的东西

 

They are legendary

 

They are revolutionary

 

They are unprecedented

 

They are God-kissed

 

They are everything amazing

 

They are anything ordinary

 

They are sharpened arrows of Cupid

 

They are windfall under the forbidden fruit tree

 

They are seasons, years, minutes, 

 

and second heartbeats

 

They are always meant to be

 

They are, truly, they are

 

The unspoken cosmos only for eyes to see

 

Since with the first moment 

 

those sweet words about them lisped,

 

Soon breaks their subtle and fragile,

 

eternal beauty.

 

他们是传奇

 

他们是变革

 

他们是生命中前所未有

 

他们是被上帝亲吻的子民

 

他们是生命的美妙与平凡

 

他们是爱神丘比特最利之箭

 

他们是伊甸园树下偶得禁果

 

他们是流年是四季是分钟是以秒为记的心跳

 

他们是所有命中注定

 

真真切切从不掺假

 

他们是双眼的盛宴

 

但若要将他们美的宇宙一五一十描述

 

恨语言实在贫乏

 

因为只要关于他们的甜蜜天机 泄露在唇边

 

他们微妙而脆弱的永恒之美也被打破

 

 

X

 

X'mas n.圣诞节

 

“Kisses for me, save your kisses for me......”

 

邕圣祐在繁忙的行程之中，哼着应景的圣诞歌曲。

 

裤兜里的手机及时地亮起，提示他有新的消息。

 

“bobo还是长长的法式热吻，要不要伸舌头，接吻之前需不需要我吃几颗软糖......”

 

姜丹尼尔抱着手臂站在他身后，笑意绵长。

 

 

Y

 

Yearning n.向往；渴望；

 

“如果有新的向往和梦想，就一起实现吧。现在还只是开始。”

 

出道夜的晚上，姜丹尼尔对邕圣祐如是说。

 

 

Z

 

Zing n.命中注定；遇到真爱；

 

“哥，看过那个电影吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔百无聊赖地在宿舍打包行李，离别的脚步越近，反而越没有实感。

 

“什么电影？”

 

邕圣祐早就收拾完毕了，只剩下一部分共有财产，和姜丹尼尔你的我的，互相推脱。

 

这个蜡烛哥带回去吧，这个香水瓶好像也是哥的，不不不，不用了，本来就是因为你喜欢才一直用的，收来拿去，你侬我侬，看得隔壁的弟弟们，鸡皮疙瘩直掉。

 

“没事，没看过也不打紧，我给你解释。”

 

姜丹尼尔从衣服堆中抬起头来，直视邕圣祐的眼睛。

 

“据说精灵这辈子只会遇到一次真爱，当他们遇到真爱的时候，眼睛会迸发出火花，心跳会狂奔如小鹿，面前世界里的一切，都会蒙上粉红色。”

 

这分明是姜丹尼尔几天前才补完的电影，邕圣祐不耐烦地打了个哈欠。

 

“所以呢？”

 

“那种感觉叫zing。我找了很久，都没有发现一个词语能够形容我们，但这个词，好像很适合。”

 

邕圣祐把打出来的哈欠又吞回肚里，逃避开姜丹尼尔带着笑意的眼睛。

 

“好像...是那么回事吧.....”

 

你说是，我便也觉得是。

 

你说不是，我也要偷偷觉得是啊。

 

傻瓜。


	13. 假装不爱的少年（现背版本）

假装不爱的少年（现背版本）

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，绝对不是相爱的关系。

 

这点毋庸置疑。

 

至于原因嘛，那可有太多了。

 

总之，他们跟爱情，恐怕真的不太沾边。

 

即使他们就站在彼此身旁，妆容浓重晶亮，热舞高歌宣讲了千万次，嘴里唱着的歌词也无外乎：

 

“只看得见你。”

“你是唯一的爱。”

 

表演往往美轮美奂，精彩绝伦，舞蹈姿势和婉转歌喉都称得上是业内优秀。

 

可私底下关上灯，猛然回想起脑海中挥之不去游荡着的一句歌词，他们却不能果断地说，是完全懂得爱情的定义。

 

兜售概念，触发心动的人本身，不懂爱情。

 

多有趣。

 

爱的标准和概念在他们身上通通不太适用。

 

爱情应该是有兽的贪婪和肉欲在里面的。

 

如同小狗散步，走到哪里都要抬起后腿，标记领地一般撒上一泡，相爱的对方往往饥渴不已，瓣瓣嘴唇和嶙峋脊骨都想拆分入腹。牙印和草莓痕要爬上情人脖颈，下腹和后穴要灌满恋爱的温度。

 

一刻不能等，一寸不忍分。

 

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，却大相径庭。

 

他们有的只是密不透风的遮光窗帘，和一张那么小，那么小的床。

 

因为姜丹尼尔还是邕圣祐的执拗，至于具体究竟是谁撅着嘴提出来的，他们已记不清楚，反正是有那么几个晚上，他们真的同床共枕，挤在下铺窄窄的被单之上。

 

结果好像并没什么特别的。

 

除了邕圣祐嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着姜丹尼尔身体应该又变大了，以及姜丹尼尔无意识的鼾声和收紧的手臂作为回应。

 

他们确实正值壮年，在幽暗的房间或者电影院内看到煽动的电影画面仍然止不住内心的澎湃和自然的生理反应。但在很深很累的夜里，对于睡眠的渴求似乎大于一切。

 

他们抱着彼此，也如同搂着被行程的重担从肩头撵过的自己。比起新奇的肢体接触或简单的肉体占有，其实两颗糖水满溢的心脏和疲惫不堪的精神，更想依偎在一起。

 

这么小心翼翼，根本不是爱情吧。

 

好奇的队友或是以往的老友也时不时带着不怀好意的笑容逼问姜丹尼尔，问句无外乎，轻佻的“或许，你们睡过了吗？”或者正经一些的关切。

 

可姜丹尼尔就是姜丹尼尔。

 

有时做他自己，有时做会耍赖叫邕圣祐哥的弟弟，有时做属于邕圣祐的姜丹尼尔。

 

所以他的回答总是一成不变，问的人听来都觉得乏味，又不好拉下脸来去问另一尊大佛邕圣祐，长此以往，只好作罢。

 

他总说什么呢？

 

他会笑笑，拍拍提问者的肩膀，再顺势笑倒在对方身上，伸出手来扣住，补上一句，“哎咦，这又是在说些什么呢，我们不是那种关系。”

 

是啊，就连姜丹尼尔也一概否认回绝，他们只是会在一起睡的关系，却不是会睡在一起的关系。

 

可惜就可惜在，从未有人顺着他这句看似漫不经心的胡乱回答之下接着追击，他们究竟是什么呢？

 

是普通队友，是商业伙伴，是营业对象，还是曾经或者热恋中的情侣？

 

姜丹尼尔可能并不缺答案，随着离别的钟声滴答滴答，越靠越近。

 

他早已过了不是白就一定要是黑的年纪，一年半载的圈内浸染下来，也让他有了许多新的认知。

 

这其中唯一不变的，也许只有一个念头吧。

 

姜丹尼尔，包里装着专供室友食用的爱心饭团，兴冲冲地推开房间门，发现早先下班回来的邕圣祐已经斜躺在他的下铺上，陷入浅眠之中，睡衣都没有换上，一只拖鞋还挂在脚尖。

 

一半黑发丛丛的脑袋埋在巨大的粉色桃子靠枕之上，被子也没来得及合上，昏睡得过于仓促。

 

也过于可爱。

 

姜丹尼尔掐断不自觉地想走过去亲吻他额头或者清减了不少的脸颊的念头，默默关掉顶上的大灯。

 

“也不知道就这样睡会不会着凉，但是我过去的话，肯定就惊醒了，饭团就醒了之后再吃吧...”他的碎碎念低低地飘在嘴边，同样的念头也一遍遍地在他脑海里盘旋。

 

邕圣祐对于姜丹尼尔来说，就是多重身份，无法定义的谜团。是上天慷慨的馈赠，是苦旅途中额外附赠的惊喜。是一见如故的灵魂伴侣，是战友，是同事，也是同框一起呼声最高的亲密。

 

是前所未有，亦是无法再有。

 

是回忆的沙漏倒置过来，才惊觉他的每个脚步之后都有他小一点的脚印跟随。

 

是怎么说呢？

 

姜丹尼尔拿着手机站在宿舍门口给母亲打着电话，讲来讲去才吐出心底一直想说又不敢说的那句，“圣祐哥呢，对我来说，好像已经成了没有他不行的那种存在。说不出究竟从哪个瞬间开始就变成这样，但就是，用什么交换也好，再重来一百次也好，没有他，好像真的不行呢。”

 

春寒料峭中，光着膀子裹在黑色的羽绒服里，对着镜头哈着白气下车来问好，釜山方言混杂首尔话突突地往外狂冒，愣头愣脑地看着每个关节都仿佛经历骨折重组，每次踩点都好似踩在全场观众心尖上的邕圣祐，还不会有这种感觉。

 

这颗星星即使无比耀眼地坠落在他的眼前，他与星星的距离仍然是几亿光年。

 

如果全靠造化弄人，或是命运安排使然，那他们的缘分也只能到此也说不准。

 

在他和尹智圣被镜头捕捉下来的诸多漫谈与玩笑话之外，尹智圣倒是真有认真询问过他，难得的真挚氛围在彼时一穷二白，除了话多没能给观众留下任何特殊印象的他们之间流淌。

 

“丹尼尔，说真的，你这次参加这个节目，除了实现梦想之外，还有没有别的想法？”尹智圣递给他一把前几天霜冻下，放在室外变得松脆的葱。

 

“当然有啊，”姜丹尼尔咬下一口他喜爱的零嘴，青葱和淡淡的辣味在口中弥漫开来，使冻得失灵的味觉重返，“我要成为一颗星星，再摘一颗。”

 

“哈？你是不是食物中毒了，要不要打电话叫救护车？”尹智圣确信自己没有把用保鲜袋包好的葱和海鲜水产放在一起，但姜丹尼尔的回答却不算是真的听起来清醒。

 

“有的呢，哥看不见吗，我的星星？”尹智圣咕隆隆地自公寓里的地板上爬起来，四下找着加大暖气的按钮，怕他是冻得出现了幻觉。

 

到底还是竞争厮杀，一个人上去坐满了位置，掉下来的人只能仰着脖子张望，人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。即使欣赏或钦佩，大多还是暗自较着劲，心里默默计数，比过来比过去，我的前面到底还要再排多少名的位置。

 

初选做得好的，再评价反而负担更重。人人都等着被惊艳，心中既定的标准已被抬得很高，有了预期和期待。

 

脸上潋滟地侧着，淌着汗珠的邕圣祐，因为学舞小小地慢了半拍，愈发沉默寡言。

 

没有穿上粉色制服的，更是咬紧牙关在撑着，丝毫不敢喘息，想要爬上一格天梯的欲望如此强烈，成功仿佛就在眼前。

 

主动举手说着，我可以记住编舞，我认为爱豆就是要什么都做得好的姜丹尼尔，在一点点积蓄摘星的勇气与毅力。

 

他推开A班门的时候，他已站上天梯，距离地面几万里，星星近在眼前。这不是天可以定夺的事。

 

两个人相遇并相知、相伴，其中变数太多，稍有不慎，也看不到未来。有些时候，命运也想撒手不管。

 

他们在邂逅之前，都谈不上是多幸运的人。

 

高中辍学来到首都追寻梦想，最终甘甜美好的空谈也因为现实一而再再而三的阻挠而变为无疾而终的苦果。

 

他的脚步已经踏上了枫叶之国的国土，不能轻易否认，无数次动过，放弃的念头。

 

另一个他的故事，亦是如此。即使不添油加醋，听起来也与顺遂两个字基本无关。

 

成宇啊，没关系，在现实里又听过多少遍呢。

 

比起历历在目，距离实现不了的梦想路途之遥，他比谁都更接近过他的热望与痴梦，却总在将要伸出手触摸太阳或者月亮时，被炎热的日光或是冰冷的月光刺伤。

 

诚然，若不是姜丹尼尔自来熟的小太阳性格，邕圣祐这颗星星会继续沿着自己的轨道有条不紊的运行，没有阳光地过了这么久，他定然能继续安然下去。姜丹尼尔的光芒大可以去其他区域滋养花朵、栽培植被，看起来他们不会受任何影响。

 

可这个世界的美和真实，都在于它的无法假设。

 

事实就是，两颗万分努力，散发光热的脑袋不断靠近，融汇成坐标图上的一枚交点。

 

他们之前所经历的苦痛，任谁少走一步，少尝一点苦辣酸甜，都不会成就当日恍惚间互相问好的他们。

 

根本没有谁向谁靠近这回事。

 

他们看似漫无目的地奋力挣扎，茫然漂泊，都是在朝着对方靠近，再靠近啊。

 

接下来的日子，就换立志要摘星但其实也只是挂在嘴上，根本没什么具体计划的姜丹尼尔，晕晕乎乎了。

 

他们已阔别校园有一些时日，男生作为单细胞动物，也不常有厕所都要一起同去的别别扭扭。

 

可他们自然而然，形影不离，一个人的影子好像被错误地黏在了另一个人的脚边，结果总是胡乱地勾肩搭背，人影交叠。

 

与其说是一定要什么事都一起做，不如说是不在他身边也无处可去，有些话不对着他的耳边讲，总觉得不得劲。

 

姜丹尼尔后来几乎想破了脑袋也没有想起来他在拔掉邕圣祐耳机的那一瞬间，邕圣祐到底在听什么歌，只模模糊糊记得他眼中清亮的光骤然点起，像幼时蹲在海边夜幕渐渐降临后，海雾茫茫中忽而灿烂的灯塔。

 

这也许也是因为，他们一起共度的时间太多，说的话和交换的秘密也过多，不可能每个画面都保持生动鲜活。

 

而本是悬崖峭壁的缝隙里盛开的一朵冷艳难摘的玫瑰，神色漠然，嘴角老是紧紧抿成一条缝隙，实则活在巨大的心理负担之中的邕圣祐，也在变身成荒漠中起皱的风干玫瑰之前，碰到了绿洲和水源，开放了心底的国界。

 

他自认为的偏执，由偏执带来的孤单，甚至还有一点点格格不入的骄傲，都被春风夹雨般席卷而来的姜丹尼尔一并采撷。姜丹尼尔，早在他来得及划出边界之前，跳进他的安全区，识破他不太稳定的保护色，试图拉着他，一齐去冒险。

 

迄今为止，邕圣祐深知。

 

他对姜丹尼尔奇特的纵容，会持续到解散当日，各自打包行李分别转身上路时。纵观他这一众身边人士，能在他床铺上窸窸窣窣地吃完饼干、软糖等零嘴，并留下犯罪痕迹不必收拾，包装袋也不用刻意扔掉，大摇大摆地走掉的。

 

也只有姜丹尼尔了。

 

他不是没有感情的人，他内心的世界完整，细腻，温柔而脆弱。只是他总把对现实的考量和评判，置于感情反应之前，他早被现实磨炼得老练周到，任何事先要从一想到十，由开头看到结尾，再去仔细盘算究竟值不值得投入心血与精力。

 

他的星座血型，一言一行，舞步踩点和唱歌发声，都能印证，他不说出口的，比能真正讲出声来的，要多得多。

 

本来参加节目，他也有维持下去的可能。

 

毕竟，他也知道自己长着一张符合高贵冷艳感觉的脸蛋，他不必太多微笑，也不必过分讨好谁的垂青。他分明是来放手一搏的，骰子看似有六个面，其实只有好与不好，成功或者失败两个结论。

 

他的心理设防厚重，用于抵御竞争，自我保护。

 

还好有姜丹尼尔。

 

他也藏有许多捧腹大笑，许多面的自我，有待观众探索，他可以有一点点对拳击分数的虚言症，他可以活泛地打板，他可以有野心，也可以获得充足的自信。

 

他可以与他翻山越岭，划船泛舟，不达目的地不罢休。

 

他可以和他谈天说地，说到头顶的星星月亮都摇曳生资，心动而坠落。

 

说到底，他还是从姜丹尼尔身上获得了当下急需的爱，和去接受这份爱和许许多多份爱的勇气。没错，姜丹尼尔对谁都是亲亲热热，抱过揽过，大腿也让弟弟们乱坐。可他给他的，是最不同的，是出于欣赏的认同和发自内心的鼓劲。

 

邕圣祐大概正如一开始他选择表演的两首歌。

 

快有快的欢乐激烈，慢有慢的深情缠绵，线条锋利的侧脸之下，内心有滚烫炽热的岩浆流淌。

 

他不是不想要爱，他是过分想要。

 

他不是不懂得快乐，他是过分渴望快乐。

 

姜丹尼尔会拔掉他的耳机，挤到他的身边，拉过他也同样紧张的手来十指相扣，把他和他都变成叽叽喳喳的相声表演艺术家，不是因为相信他伪装出来的一味冰冷，而是拾到他遗落已久的笑容。

 

他不是什么人的话都会相信，也不是随便什么人都可以给他力量，成为他短暂借来照耀昏暗内心角落的光。

 

比赛期间一切飞快掠过，他几乎来不及仔细体味本周排名给他带来的心动或是心梗，就要为新的舞台表演而操心。越往后走，身边友伴就越少。说不紧张不心悸，是不可能的。可事后想来最让他惊讶、不解的，其实是他从未把笑着说出我觉得圣祐哥应该很适合当center的姜丹尼尔，当作竞争对手。也从未郑重其事地和他严肃地约定，一定要在出道的舞台的上见面。

 

姜丹尼尔做得好，他也要做得好。

 

他永远愿意和他并肩作战，也愿意为他的每一次精彩表演而拍烂手掌。

 

他们都无比渴望成为十一人中的一个，但又闭口不言未来。

 

邕圣祐因为过度惊讶，梦想成真，紧张不安了一整晚，在公布排名的片刻始终微张着嘴，一时间控制不了面部表情，也控制不了飞红的眼角。

 

喝彩的男孩们热热闹闹涌上来，比赛之外漫长的练习生岁月里的每一个日子都闪着光芒，镀上金边，人群将他团团围住，把他本就困难无比的喘息变得更加吃力。

 

最后，最后，是因为按照惯例，最重要的总是出现在最后，还是因为原本站位的缘故，已说不清。周身颤抖，无法抑制狂喜和颤栗的邕圣祐，跌入姜丹尼尔箍得紧紧的怀抱里。

 

他们的梦想，已经实现了一半。

 

邕圣祐逐渐猜到为什么他们没有约定什么，就坦然走到未来，却还是不确定地问过姜丹尼尔。

 

“丹尼尔，你说为什么，直到前一晚，我们像其他人一样，说过要一起出道这样的话啊？”姜丹尼尔打游戏打得正起劲，轰地一声放下耳机，按了暂停。

 

“所谓约定，应该是有实现不了的可能，才要约定吧。不知道哥怎么想的，我是全心全意相信，哥一定能出道的。”姜丹尼尔把椅子转过来，对着上铺的邕圣祐表演一只脚为另一只脚脱袜子的绝技。

 

他的回答听来狡猾淘气，还配合男子爱豆巨大运动量之下袜子的气味。

 

但不出邕圣祐所料的，跟他心里的答案完全重合。

 

这感觉就跟他坐上第五名的位置，绞着手从第四名等到第一名一样。

 

他就在原地等他，他们可以在他上来之后再一次拥抱，再一次握手，再一次分享熟悉的温度。

 

他明白他会来，于是他只用等他。

 

他们不用口头或者书面的约束，他们对彼此有足够的了解和确信。

 

他们的梦想，是在彼此的见证之下，实现的。

 

他们的梦想不分彼此，因为共同在练习室里汗如雨下地编舞、练声而逐渐轨迹交叠。

 

他们早已成为对方实现梦想那条路上不可或缺的一双手臂，有时趔趔趄趄，踟蹰不前，便有来自对方的无形推力牵引，有时连蹦带跳，顺风而行，便有来自对方的坚定握力支持。

 

在这个梦想实现过后，邕圣祐倒是有听到姜丹尼尔讲的一句类似承诺的话。

 

“如果有新的梦，就一起做吧。现在还只是开始。”

 

直到复刻辉煌的练习生演唱会结束，他们真真正正开始作为团体生活，邕圣祐仍在试图从憧憬和不舍交织的情绪中理出头绪，为未来好好做出打算。

 

这下他也终于意识到，新的开始不仅意味着他一直渴望的新世界，也不可避免地伴随着新的烦恼。

 

101时期合宿的宿舍像个大型的集装箱，每个居民都向着同样的目标进发踏步，没人会想其他的，也没人有精力去想。

 

成为Wanna One以后，却不尽如此。

 

姜丹尼尔骨子里天生的乐观积极，促使他在看问题的角度和方法上与他，早就大不相同。没了朝着出道这样共同的目标奔跑的限制，他亦审视自己，亦观察与他的不同。

 

姜丹尼尔常常让他想到舞台上转瞬即逝却极其美丽的花火，在迸射出来的片刻倾尽所有热情，不留余地只求此刻尽情尽兴。

 

如果说他最不喜欢的动物就是蜉蝣，堪堪活个一日两日便从头来过，只活在这分这秒。那么姜丹尼尔绝对是他心中最符合这个形象的人选。

 

他虽然无数次地借由拉着他狂奔，四下里逃离周遭一切的方式向他证明活在当下的重要性，也让他不禁开始怀疑自己是否有在好好地按照最初下定的决心规划未来，而不只是被他拽着手腕，把无情流逝的时间浪费在日复一日对自由的寻觅中。

 

邕圣祐需要思考和验证的时间，所以他也不像制作人时期一样与他交换影子，而是选择跟剩下的成员也多多交际。他最亲密的人无条件还是姜丹尼尔没错，他们之间的关系也并无间隙，只是是否这段狂热又温情的关系，真的值得倾注他们两人的所有，值得他考虑。

 

他的思考断断续续，从出道的那个夏天一直持续到成团一周年后，秋日的迫近。一方面，他心里清楚明白，他与其他任何一个男孩都能有良性互动和化学反应，相处久了，这是人之常情。他们曾经有过的，不一定就特别。

 

姜丹尼尔也是如此，他们不会阻止彼此和其他队员接触，也无法控制相伴相知一路，个中感情的发酵。

 

甚至有时，他与他看起来不似从前那样熟稔无间，反而和另一位队友打得更火热些，这也是情理之中。他们的感情基础与旁人不同，不需要多加维系以此培养默契。

 

邕圣祐已拥有过很大一部分的姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔亦拥有过最好的他。他们面对众人，不用说也不用做的有许多，反正当姜丹尼尔向他伸出手来，邀请他再一次偕同黑夜尾随他奔逃，他总不会抗拒。

 

他们已不是二十四小时都分不开的，打糕和打糕之间的关系。

 

可有时邕圣祐仍会隐隐感觉需要，是需要过去那个站在他身边的，还是现在也许不在他身边的姜丹尼尔，他也说不清，可他总有懒得从来再讲一遍的前言故事，和模糊不清的记忆，是需要姜丹尼尔的会心一笑的。

 

他与这种矛盾斗争良久。

 

他们经历过竞争的考验，却未必敌得过时间。

 

他也不是非他不可，他也可以由人替代。

 

他也给姜丹尼尔间或的若即若离和冷不丁对他的逡巡不前找了个理由。

 

纵使离开，纵使不在身边，只要影子交叠，就还在一起。更何况他们在宿舍内共同分享狭小的居住空间，在舞台上并肩怀有无边的璀璨灯海。

 

反正他们还没到谈情说爱那么胶着，他们总在离那个状态很近很近的时候刹车，这不是他或是他的错。

 

还好他发现他的思考毫无益处，他又一次地犯错了。

 

直到他被过分热情的饭近身团团围住，不得不摘下口罩来让她们验明正身，他才无节制地投身到想念姜丹尼尔的情绪中去。

 

黄旼炫和朴佑镇两位一起出来的伙伴，早就抛下他溜之大吉。

 

他根本孤立无援，只好专注本职抓过手机壳，嘴角也挂起温温柔柔的浅笑，做好私服出来瞎逛的当红爱豆邕圣祐被认出来之后，应该做的粉丝服务。

 

回程的路上晚风习习，他兜紧帽子戴好口罩，用外衣把身体紧紧包裹住，眼前一片灯火通明的都市图景。

 

彼时临近出道日的夏夜里，他也和队内的釜山人一起出去来着，雀、旼阵容依旧，还多一位身高腿长，肩宽横跨太平洋，身上套着金橘色沙滩、落日和椰子树的姜丹尼尔。

 

故事发展也和今天别无二致。

 

从熙熙攘攘的地铁站认证完毕并撤退后，他拿着相机选择殿后，迷蒙着眼睛由取景器的四方小框里扫描着街景找寻灵感，而今天脚底打滑的两位，那天也是大步流星，把他远远甩在身后。

 

 

被他戏称为把对海外度假旅行的愿望穿在身上的姜丹尼尔倒是一个劲儿地在他的眼前跳蹿，他的自带光环和身着颜色过于耀眼，使他的镜头里装不下任何其他。

 

“要么入镜要么走到旁边一点！”姜丹尼尔是素颜，大概不会想经历他的高清镜头洗礼，吃准了这一点，邕圣祐装作很急切，要赶着他也离开。

 

姜丹尼尔闻言，不管不顾地学着穿着旱冰鞋平白无故地走在平路上的步子，两脚分得很开，滑稽又怪异地用鞋子刮着地面。邕圣祐一时没搞懂他在干什么，把镜头朝下望了望，没忍住地爆笑出声。

 

在夏夜如他衬衫上的夕阳一般燃尽之前，在他自己来得及反映之前，手指早按下快门键，把他们融合在一起的笑声随着鲜艳的画面一起定格。

 

踩在秋天的落叶上行进，同样握着相机的邕圣祐突然明白，这世界上有很多善良的人，温柔的人，懂得他脆弱一面的人，也有很多给予他不同回忆、体验的人，但只有一个人不去考虑这些细枝末节，只是停在原地，为他等待。

 

他早在他之前付出了爱，可他也不向他索求他本来就觉得不足的爱，他只想他快乐。

 

邕圣祐最不入眼，也最不考虑的东西就是快乐，他原以为，笑容岂不是唾手可得，随处可见。

 

到头来能让他会心地笑，让他捧腹大笑，让他眼泪凝在睫毛之上去笑，让他一想到就会泛起掩饰不住的笑意的，不是别人，也不可能是别人，还是姜丹尼尔。

 

他上哪儿去找另一个姜丹尼尔呢？

 

无人的脚步可以再次覆盖他们曾一起走过的路途，也不会再有人能以同样温热的耐心包裹他心里的边边角角。

 

他所拥有的，之前没有过，之后也不会再有。

 

他想姜丹尼尔，应该比他早明白。

 

他们两个爱的初学者共舞跳得跌跌撞撞，时而被过去绊倒，时而因为现今的顾虑晃神而踩到对方的脚，姿势笨拙，表情真挚，还不得不扭过头对着台下观众致意，表明他们并未真正相爱。

 

朗夜无星，姜丹尼尔还在宿舍门口握着手机通话。

 

电话那头的母亲一向善于聆听，只在最需要的当口发问，姜丹尼尔继续絮絮叨叨地说了好一会儿，她才缓缓讲了一句。

 

听完她的问题，姜丹尼尔几乎是不假思索地回答，语速极快，讲完一长串以后，他也和母亲一起笑起来。

 

“我没了邕圣祐吗？我没了邕圣祐可真是出了大事了！我也是慢慢才意识到。我不是海鲜过敏吗？一起上节目吃便当，他会问我炸虾拿出来没有。海外巡演大家都要去吃螃蟹，只有他一个人瘪着嘴说那尼尔怎么办。也就是今天，刚刚前辈包的饭团里放了鲍鱼，我也没有要吃的意思，说着婉拒的话，却想起他每次比我还紧张的表情来。”

 

头顶乌云遮盖的几颗寥落的星星探出头来。

 

姜丹尼尔踩着台阶下干枯的草皮，转身注视着屋内亮起的灯火，邕圣祐大概是醒了，在收露台上晒着的小海豹，出来了发现他在外面，也在楼上站了一会儿，怀里抱着白乎乎的一堆堆，眼风直直地往下落。

 

“以后不能在一起活动了怎么吗？”姜丹尼尔故意重复得很大声，想让他听见他的回答，“也会努力地和他一起的，像没有分开时一样。”

 

不知是天上的，还是地上的星星，对着他肯定地眨眨眼睛。

 

他们仍是有新的梦想和愿望，需要完成的少年人。

 

用爱情来定义和禁锢前行的脚步，仍显得不切实际。

 

爱不该是件会带来困扰的事情。

 

邕圣祐会陪伴姜丹尼尔走到今日，就一定会陪伴他走到往后许许多多的今日和明日。

 

姜丹尼尔能成为他开心的理由，便会一直是他的笑意来源。

 

他们在梦的途中会携手一起，即使梦的梦各有不同。

 

邕圣祐享受室友优待吃的整鲍饭团吃得很香，姜丹尼尔也乐于美滋滋地在签售会的小纸条上向全世界汇报，这一种非你不可的分享。

 

 

不久后，平安夜的晚上，酒足饭饱，末日狂欢气息正浓，两层楼的每间房都房门大开，醉醺醺的男孩子们上上下下，跑来跑去，飞吻拥抱，臭烘烘的汗水和偷偷用手背揩掉的眼泪齐飞。

 

邕圣祐尚未打包完毕的海豹堆成的小山顶上放着一张卡片，选的照片傻气得可爱，是团综里扮成大肚子圣诞老人的姜丹尼尔。

 

写卡片的人刚跑进浴室，在刷拉拉地洗澡，哼着由于回音而不成调的小曲，毫不担心邕圣祐有错过他的真心话的可能。

 

姜丹尼尔明知道他看了可能会哭，还画了个满不在乎的鬼脸在角落，信封上还有一行小字，“给存在本身对我来说，就是最好的礼物的你。”

 

姜丹尼尔的礼物本人，邕圣祐，难得有些急切地背过脸去，不想被随时都有可能会出现的姜丹尼尔撞见他的表情，几乎是用力地撕开了信封的一角。

 

上面是密密麻麻的小字，开始写得有些过大，越往后越小，像极了姜丹尼尔人就站在他面前念叨，开始还是大大咧咧地，后面过于柔软，也难为情地控制起音量。

 

“我所能给你的，并没有特意与我给其他人的，区别开来。不过好像，因为对象是你，所以格外温柔，格外不同。我们独自走了很久，又相伴走了一段。时光不回头，我要回头。找你发现你在，要喜极而泣。找你发现不在，要不动声色地等。”

 

假装并不爱你的丹尼尔敬上

 

 

确实，在这个冬天，我们没有听到雪片下落的声音。首尔初雪的时候，姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，也没来得及点上炸鸡和啤酒庆祝，更没说上什么软和甜蜜的话语。

 

他们在日复一日地工作，和为工作做准备。

 

可在即将分别之时，在仅剩的几个合宿的夜晚，相拥而眠的他们，却能听到春天的风，揉过绿草鲜嫩的脸颊，悄悄吹来。

 

在爱里沉默的男孩们，就请继续假装好了。

 

他们是做给台下的人看的，看客的眼睛里，都是好奇。

 

其实，假装不爱的少年，反过来，才是他们的本真。

 

年少的爱，不装假。

 

他们不必担忧，不必皱眉，也不必质问，只用一直一直，爱爱爱，爱到夜幕晖晖，爱到面前观众睡意昏沉，眼帘低垂。

 

他们在彼此的眼神里，去伪存真。

 

便是最好的足够。


	14. 你我的爱情

你我的爱情

“陪陪我。”

 

邕圣祐鼓起勇气，发完三个字以后，把手机甩到床的另一边。

 

因为失眠而抓得一团乱的脑袋埋在枕头里闷了一两分钟，他又滚到另一边的床角，手脚并用地摸索出手机，关闭静音，调大声音，紧紧盯着空无一物的消息界面。

 

他太少示弱，太少表达对拥抱的渴求，他不习惯没有姜丹尼尔的生活，也不习惯直接告诉他，他会不习惯。

 

如果明早起来，他得红着脸向姜丹尼尔解释这种反常的话，干脆全推给夜晚，推给干燥的天气，推给姜丹尼尔上次来的时候，没喝完的那瓶啤酒吧。

 

他也知道自己是在做无谓的挣扎，姜丹尼尔很忙，比他还忙，但是他忍不住，情绪上来的时候，他会不受控制地坠落，像堵即将轰然倒塌的墙。

 

他确定他不要其他任何人的抚慰，他要的只是姜丹尼尔，再分一点点光，一点点热，给他，再度把他拖拽出他所藏身的黑暗角落。

 

邕圣祐等得迷迷糊糊睡着了，入梦也不踏实。

 

天光已亮，枕头底下一阵震动，他眯着眼睛从被窝里钻出来，点开姜丹尼尔的回复来看。

 

“下下个月的行程，我空出来？”

 

“陪陪我。”

 

邕圣祐没有按复制，而是又一字一句地把这三个字拼写出来，执拗地按下发送键。他和姜丹尼尔，两个人中总有一个人，没有在用理智思考问题。

 

这次是他，是他在感情用事。

 

清醒的人，是姜丹尼尔。

 

“啊，抱歉，忘了你要去电影拍摄。”

 

他不断地无理取闹，而他不断地把他的愿望退回。

 

“我这边一结束立刻赶回来，等我。”

 

邕圣祐不用回复，反正有已读的标识。

 

他翻来覆去把几行对话看了几遍，最终还是把对话框里打到第三遍的陪陪我几个字删掉，锁上手机。

 

他知道姜丹尼尔会一直等着他回复他的消息，跳舞的时候会等，唱歌的时候会等，汗珠从额头淌落的时候也会等，等得心神不宁。

 

所以他又解开锁屏，把那句不用了吞回肚里，按了个极不符合他现在心情的，灿烂欢快的，写着好的表情过去。

 

他不是十七八岁的小孩子了，他得懂适可而止地任性。

 

即使这并不一定是，他最想要的爱情。

 

 

组合解散后，他们光重新走到一起，就花了两三年。

 

中间不是不惦记，也不是没联系，只是没那么迫切地需要恋爱，也没那么勇敢地能说出我们在一起吧。

 

他不喜欢太轰轰烈烈的，剧本里已经演过太多，闭上眼还有台词和台词本上密密麻麻的荧光笔覆盖过的痕迹，还有他一遍遍标注过的语调要怎样抑扬顿挫，情绪该怎么抒发。

 

他甚至记得剧本试读会上对戏演员念出台词时的表情，却无论如何不能把飘着樱花、阳光和煦的拍摄画面和姜丹尼尔的样子联系到一起。

 

姜丹尼尔不可能说出，比专业剧作家能想到的，更美好的句子。他也没有那方面的期待。

 

邕圣祐也不可能紧紧地搂住他，像搂住监视器前站着的对手戏女演员一样。几千几万瓦的夜戏大灯，亦不敢打在他们被夜雨打湿的发丝之上。

 

他们的故事从此没有记录者，也没有旁观者。

 

只有彼此抓着彼此的手，好也是这个人，不好也是这个人。

 

进也是退，退也是进。

 

进是他们私下里还常常凑到一起，退是他们身边也不见新人，前队友都暗地里笑他们恋旧，不见前路悠悠。

 

所以比起许多任追求者堆满房车的玫瑰，辗转要到他的手机号码后，发来的一看就是由人代笔的短信，还有酒席之中，涨红着脸、埋下头朝他冲过来，挤到身体僵硬、四肢冰冷他身边，替他顶酒，以及数不清的传话、视频信和榜单上的零顺位，邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔重新走到一起的理由，其实更简单。

 

但对于一想到老套的桥段还要一次次在戏里戏外，在自己身上发生的邕圣祐来说，不是不浪漫。

 

他们太了解彼此，连掩饰和假装都了无意义。

 

许多话不用说，情形不用铺垫，姜丹尼尔一抬手他就知道他要什么，他一低头姜丹尼尔就知道他不开心。

 

默契更甚，只是少了点无言心许的承诺。

 

即使分开快一千天，团体聊天房依然热闹。

 

撇开互相捧场、营业，台上互夸，社交平台上情谊无限的表露，后台还是吵闹依旧，顽皮依旧，用尹智圣的话来讲，还是“让人省心的，一个都没有。”

 

反正三三两两个人，时不时仍然私下碰头，吃饭喝酒，干杯烤肉。

 

队内公认的烤肉艺术家姜丹尼尔，拿着夹子和剪刀，正忙着为弟弟们布菜，手边摆着的手机屏幕亮起，一低头看到视频通话申请，备注是传说中很难约的海外编舞家。

 

只用对着隔着李大辉和朴佑镇坐着的邕圣祐挑挑眉，手指胡乱比划两下热气氤氲的烤肉盘，十一个人坐惯了的包间内，自然会凭空出现一声响亮的打板声，把剩下嬉嬉笑笑的男孩们吓得一震，多出争取来的三十秒安静，再由姜丹尼尔按下接听键，缓缓走出包厢。

 

烤盘上的牛肉和猪肉正在以光速烤焦，佐以呲呲四溅的油和醇香味道。面带不解地盯着独独心虚地埋下头翻着肉片的邕圣祐的几位弟弟还是太年轻，黄旼炫倒是见怪不怪地在给已经头重脚轻，钱包还押在哥哥们手里的小赖酌酒。

 

演技者就是演技者。

 

等邕圣祐把这盘珍贵的肉全烤得梆硬，烤盘也微微发黑，他才故作严肃，故作小声地说出刚刚是因为姜丹尼尔最近有很难约到的编舞合作，所以才特意叫你们小声点。

 

然后便捂住耳朵，拒绝听到河成云和李大辉两位，用不满地高音叫喊着说出，“两位能不能克制一下，不然就在一起吧，就？”

 

说得容易，听起来也是那么回事，可姜丹尼尔从不说。

 

他不想摆出一副他在等待着他，立刻把他捡回家的样子。

 

所以，他们可以是密友，可以是兄弟，更可以是汉江边上戴着围巾、帽子接头，不管不顾地吻到一起的地下情人。

 

但是，他们不是爱侣。

 

不是占有、所属，你的或者我的，那种强调专一的关系。

 

遗憾的是，姜丹尼尔并不知道他的想法。

 

起因大概是邕圣祐躺在他身边看新电影的台本，犹豫要不要真的咬牙接下来，这个角色充满挑战，不是个轻松的决定。

 

姜丹尼尔正接起的电话那头，是某个综艺节目的现场连线，恰好到了炫耀人脉、回答问题的环节，和姜丹尼尔有过短暂交集的某个前辈拨通了他的号码。

 

事发突然，邕圣祐身上还和姜丹尼尔盖着同一条毯子，即刻自动把头偏到距离听筒较远的一侧，屏住呼吸，不自主地噤声。

 

“姜丹尼尔xi，你认为爱豆恋爱想要不被抓，有没有什么办法？”

 

节目主打的是娱乐滑稽卦的，问的问题往往需要嘉宾的搞笑回答，不算什么严肃的拷问。只是邕圣祐还靠在他身边，台本没有翻看多少，姜丹尼尔的手掌也贴在他的背脊之上，无声地做着安抚他的动作。

 

他怎么可能不紧张呢。他以为他足够了解的姜丹尼尔，很有可能一时脑热说出真话，但他实在不能出声，只能静静想着这一切。

 

这个问题就像他手上这个剧本，接下来很勇敢，结果未必好，不接下来也是成熟的表现，无可指摘。

 

结果是姜丹尼尔选了第三条路，一条邕圣祐根本没想过要去走，他的地图上也根本没有显示出来的路。

 

“啊，前辈这个问题，真的是不好回答呢。我想答案只有一个，那就是，不谈恋爱。”

 

他们下个月不见面，下下个月在节目拍摄现场会打个照面，再过一个月会一起庆祝金在奂的生日。

 

每天聊天不会少，分享界面里歌曲和交换的各地景色照片都堪称一绝，有时候回复消息迟了会送对方珍贵的炸鸡商品券，再做无聊的、他们也知道不会实现的，一定要一起去店里吃一次的约定。

 

但是这不是恋爱。邕圣祐重新拿起剧本的时候，想起姜丹尼尔从来没有对他说过我爱你几个字，不是那种十一个人哭倒在一起互相抽泣说出的我爱你，是可以把他邕圣祐变成姜丹尼尔的那种，眼对眼，诚实的我爱你。

 

于是，他就真的进组拍了这部戏。

 

他不想承认，也不想真的跟谁说，但这部戏和这个角色最决绝的部分，是姜丹尼尔那句不谈恋爱，给他的情绪。

 

还好他大多都是一个人完成属于自己的画面，不需要看着对戏演员的眼睛，不然他想，他可能会吓到对方也说不定。

 

影评和当日票房都好看得很，如同他在大屏幕上经历广角倍投和刁钻的摄像机角度洗礼之后，依旧冷锋一般的侧脸。

 

首映礼姜丹尼尔自然是不会在的，之后的酒局也不在，等到邕圣祐喝得云里雾里了，助理才为他从不远处的衣架上掏出羽绒服口袋里的手机，来电显示还是赫然四个字。

 

“姜丹尼尔。”

 

助理见证过不少他们独处的时刻，嘴上倒还开始埋怨起邕圣祐来，说他不念过去的情分，这么重要的场合也刻意不邀请人家来。本来业界也习惯了碗内几位买一送几的套路，采访活动义气助阵或者公开互动都是常有的事，他倒好，避嫌做到顶，一点机会也不给。

 

“你不懂，我也不懂，谁懂他啊。”

 

邕圣祐趔趔趄趄站起身来，抓过助理手里屏幕亮起的手机，钻到角落里去接这通他明明等了很久，却又不想承认在等的电话。

 

进组之后，他以专心拍戏为借口，基本断绝了和姜丹尼尔的联系，有时候碰到一齐在群里上线发言，也尽量避免和他有直接接触。

 

其实他也不是非要把这段关系定义得一清二楚，比起划分好界限，他更想重新回到姜丹尼尔身边。他们可聊的，可玩的，可以分享的有太多，他没必要和眼下的欢愉过不去，他们还年轻，现在谈这些还太早。

 

可他一想到，即使是他也会有感到混淆的瞬间，会有想说出我爱你，我需要你的时候，他很难相信姜丹尼尔无法跟他感同身受。无非就是他们想要的东西不一样，他不能忍下去了，姜丹尼尔还可以继续这场戏剧。姜丹尼尔给他提供错觉，提供肩膀和不会失眠的枕头，但不给他提供随即而来的心动，依赖感和共情。

 

他想听到的是，我爱你但我不能爱你，因为这个世界不允许。

 

但他害怕他真正会听到的是，我不会爱你，只能用差不多的对待来满足你。

 

邕圣祐知道他想要的爱太多，一旦开始汲取就没有停下的道理，如果姜丹尼尔给他的，不是可以不断地累积直至将他淹没在海洋里的，那种喧嚣而泛滥，无法抗拒也无法忍受，会把他们的世界搅得天翻地覆，但也会让他无限快乐的爱的话。

 

他没有接收的意义。

 

往一只无底的玻璃杯里加水是没有用处的。

 

他想要漂浮在海洋里。

 

不过酒精无法避免的，还是给他的声音蒙上了一层雾气，一种透着鼻塞脑热，叫嚣着我不好的语调。

 

“喔，丹尼尔！”

 

他想了想好久不见和你好都太矫情，想没想他，都不能欲盖弥彰。

 

“圣祐哥，祝贺你的新电影。”

 

姜丹尼尔还是明快的、少年般的，抹去过往所有回忆一样的平常。

 

“谢谢。”

 

邕圣祐想找个共同话题，想跟他聊聊天，以往异常简单的一件事，在今晚，却显得十分困难，他想不出有什么既能避开尴尬，又能开心投入的东西可聊。

 

“我来接你？”

 

对邕圣祐来说，这句话再熟悉不过了。

 

姜丹尼尔结束个人solo出道演唱会，在后台给他打电话，说的也是这样的句子。他说，“我来见你。”他们不用交换地理位置，不用想现在几点钟，明天还有工作，只用飞奔。

 

捱过了和粉丝分享的生日，也和以前的哥哥弟弟们分别聚餐过后，首尔的日子往前走了一两天，姜丹尼尔也能借口在地球的某个角落上，还有时差，还是八月二十五号，说一句，“我来看你。”

 

不过这次他的尾音上扬，由笃定的陈述句，变成了小心翼翼的问句。他再大大咧咧，也该是感受到了邕圣祐态度的转变。

 

“好。”

 

邕圣祐仿佛看到一个圆润的，属于他和姜丹尼尔的句号，由命运的笔尖划出，蘸满了浓黑的墨水，慢慢向着封口走去。

 

虽然他最后还是因为过分紧张、过分焦虑，过分胸闷气短而又不知道从哪里找了两瓶烧酒，一仰脖拼命干。

 

姜丹尼尔来的时候，他已经醉得开始满眼带笑，一脸沉溺地给对面坐着的、并不存在的剧组同事烤本是吸油用的蘑菇吃了，蘑菇把又大又厚又肥，他也全然不当回事，不停地用夹子和剪刀，这里戳戳、那里捅捅，下手之余，看得站着距离他们那桌还有一段距离的姜丹尼尔，五脏六腑都隐隐作痛，并且暗下决心，要把邕圣祐家里的相关工具，一并清走。

 

邕圣祐喝醉了很乖，也不怎么撒娇，反而像生了闷气，憋着嘴，垂着头，四处乱翘的呆毛，仿佛头上已经长出两只猫耳朵来。姜丹尼尔来了，他还举起酒杯想跟他碰杯。姜丹尼尔伸出拳头跟他的小杯子挨了挨，他还不依，又换了戴了银戒指的那只手，叮当一下，结结实实碰出响声来了，他又开始抿着嘴傻笑。

 

他把头又转回去了，姜丹尼尔也看着他傻笑。

 

笑容发自内心，从眼角一直爬上眉梢，挂在皱巴巴的鼻梁上，阻止嘴角下降。

 

姜丹尼尔好容易打发走了助理，把邕圣祐扶到公寓门口，才发现他们家新换了密码锁，不是以前指纹的那一款了。再把助理揪起来询问，他也一问三不知。而被他稳稳地斜靠在门口的一寸墙根上等着进门的邕圣祐，已经睡着了。呼吸清浅，睫毛投射下密密的阴影。

 

他原来可不是在哪里都能睡着的体质，这也太危险了。如果是因为知道身边人是自己才放心的话，也算不太说得过去。

 

姜丹尼尔盯着他脸上的几颗痣看了一会，伸出一只脚抵到他身前，嘴里开始念念有词起来。

 

“不是姐姐生日，就是父母生日。”

 

姜丹尼尔熟练地输入了三次，三次都没能成功。

 

他又抬眼扫了邕圣祐一眼，他依旧与墙灰融为一体，一动不动。

 

“不然就是官咖成立日或是粉丝命名日，总不会是这哥自己的生日。”

 

姜丹尼尔是最清楚不过，邕圣祐老是为家人活，为期待他的人活，从来把自己放的很低。

 

姜丹尼尔试了几次以后，毫不意外地听到了清脆悦耳的自动门开启声，赶忙推门进去，对着邕圣祐家锃亮的地板，甩下球鞋。

 

“进来吧，回家了，正好我有话跟你说。”

 

假寐却不知道是哪里出了错，反而被发现了的大势演员邕圣祐，装作无事发生过一般，望望四周邻里，迅速顺着姜丹尼尔开的一道小缝滑进去，踩进他软绵绵的拖鞋里。

 

“今天颁奖礼后台，有后辈问我要你的联系方式，我才想起我们似乎很久没有联系了。”

 

姜丹尼尔对他家里的陈设，总归是轻车熟路，自己拿了马克杯，又从冰箱里找到仅剩的茶水，吨吨吨倒出来解渴。

 

“哦。要你就给呗。”

 

这种事情又不是一次两次，也不是一天两天，姜丹尼尔却隆重得有点奇怪。

 

“我好像大脑有点不受控制，嘴上马上回了一句，有点不太方便给，后辈听了，也就走了。”

 

姜丹尼尔一向是笑着接受，也笑着拒绝，很少有这种直接又莽撞的时候，他自己也把自己，吓了一大跳。

 

“可惜了，是哪个团的？还是最近新出道的solo歌手？”

 

邕圣祐习惯了这些事成为他们之间独处时候的笑料和谈资，并没有觉得有什么与往日不同。

 

“然后我就一直在想为什么。”

 

姜丹尼尔干掉水杯里的水，缓解暂时的口干舌燥。

 

“什么为什么？你可别想得太多。”

 

邕圣祐去把他喝完的水杯胡乱冲了冲，湿漉漉地，还淋着水，又放回架子上。架子上就两个水杯，一个本来是他自己的，一个是姜丹尼尔不知道什么时候带来的。

 

“为什么我这么急于拒绝向别人介绍你，为什么我们有段时间没有保持联系，为什么我看后辈舞台的时候，会不自觉把自己跟他比。”

 

邕圣祐因为酒精摄入过多已经开始发汗了，这会冒得更多，他瘫在沙发上也能感受到，后背上的水汽逐渐蒸腾，可他说不出话，他不想要答案，他想要他设想中的那个干脆利落的句点，想断开，想停止思考。

 

“我知道你要的不多，暂且让我照顾你。”

 

邕圣祐已经明确知道，他想要的姜丹尼尔给不了了，可他还在提议，照顾这两个字听起来是如此的温馨诱人，可他要的不仅仅是照顾，他想要更多。

 

“给你也给我一个借口，等到什么时候，我们厌倦彼此，或者喜欢上别人了，再找出口也不迟。”

 

所以姜丹尼尔以照顾为借口留在他身边，实则是想爱他，但是他不能承认他爱他，因为爱就是麻烦，就是错误，就是无尽的烦恼。他们如果不去动爱这个字眼，他们就不会疲倦，不会感到束缚，不会觉得冷。

 

除了听不到他说出来，邕圣祐并不觉得不好。

 

他的男孩与他过分亲近，连借口都找得好看，把句点撤回得圆满，他太了解他们了，他们分不开，也不能无痛地分开。

 

邕圣祐知道该到站下车了，但他不想，他还可以，还有时间，他想再沿着路线，从头到尾再坐几圈，再打算也不迟。

 

这便是邕圣祐的平凡浪漫了。

 

反正死生契阔，轰轰烈烈，一生一世，他是不信的。

 

他想要的，被爱填满包容，被照顾，被理解，被尽可能地放松，被尊重，被独一无二地看着，姜丹尼尔给过，姜丹尼尔也能给。

 

反正姜丹尼尔于千万人之中，已是最熟悉、最契合他的一个，放着他的腹肌，他的肩膀，他笑起来会弯弯的嘴角，眼角旁的泪痣也是放着。

 

他的爱情之树没有水浇，没有太阳晒，早就枯了。

 

他于平淡、平凡，平平无奇之中，跑向自己。

 

邕圣祐已经累得动弹不得了，他不想出发去找谁了，姜丹尼尔还在这儿站着。

 

 

确定在一起之后的第一个早上，一觉醒来，邕圣祐点开照常消息频多的聊天群组，预测会有几只嗷嗷待哺的弟弟吵着要他们请吃饭，或有满屏恶心想吐的表情揶揄他们的关系。

 

结果什么也没有，除了他和姜丹尼尔心照不宣地消失了一个晚上，其他人依旧叽叽喳喳，热热闹闹。

 

他想象中的难为情和聒噪，还有姜丹尼尔直接公布这个消息的记录，一概没有。

 

留在家里客房借宿，把邕圣祐手上的咖啡换成他手里的牛奶，见他盯着手机界面一个劲儿地发呆的姜丹尼尔，开口同他说道，“你一旦决定了的事，不是基本不会改变吗。我也不急于一时，我们已经足够要好。”

 

是啊，不说在一起了，也是他人眼里默许的在一起了。

 

感情基础？互相介绍对方好友？

 

真真是不必了，该做的事，都做过了。

 

悬崖上还有他和他，只有他和他，与一切无关，要好的他和他。

 

不过，从嘴皮子上的照顾走到同居，还是照样走了很久。

 

两个人忙是一回事，他们刻意放慢了步调，也是真的。

 

但谈不上谁照顾谁，都不太会照顾人。

 

本来他们两人之中，就只有一个霸道份子，姜丹尼尔，天上天下独一位，长驱直入型选手，擅长模糊边界，打破距离感。

 

邕圣祐惫懒又细致，姜丹尼尔热络又大条。

 

大冬天的，邕圣祐经常放着地暖不开，蜷缩在电暖炉之前，做一只让姜丹尼尔过分担心尾巴会被烤焦的猫。

 

邕圣祐说这是习惯，以前家里条件有限，父亲外出上班，他和妈妈、姐姐，总是盖着两条毯子，窝在客厅中央相互取暖。

 

姜丹尼尔不以为然，总是试图把他抱起来。

 

“姜丹尼尔，不要动。”

 

邕圣祐翻个身，把没被烤热乎的那一块屁股露出来，等待烤焦。

 

姜丹尼尔于是不满地把电暖炉拖到客厅离邕圣祐最远最远的一个点，打开地暖，坐在旁边的长条沙发上翻邕圣祐睡前一直在看的书。

 

在沉默中不满地跳了一会地板，邕圣祐又推开毯子坐起来。

 

“姜丹尼尔，别动。”

 

邕圣祐可怜巴巴地眨着感情丰富的眼睛，挤到姜丹尼尔身边，凑到他的肩膀上看同一页纸，也不管身边人是否会因为他的举动而看不进去。

 

姜丹尼尔看同一面纸看了好久都没有翻页，直到邕圣祐用下巴点点他的肩窝，他才伸出手指满页乱爬起来。

 

邕圣祐挺直了腰板仔细看，他指的第一个字是爱，第二个字是自，第三个字是己。

 

姜丹尼尔可以不说爱他，但他又执拗地不允许邕圣祐自己不爱自己。

 

反正无论是作为老友，还是作为枕边人，姜丹尼尔倒是不会忘无论寒暑，偷偷嘱咐邕圣祐的助理多备几条薄毯和闲时补充体力的饮料和零嘴。

 

邕圣祐：自虐爱好者。加笨手笨脚的butter fingers。

 

冬天冻到浑身僵硬，颤抖不已，只是为了身体记忆，夏天时不时摇下车窗，任凭滚滚热浪填满冷风机，美名其曰忆苦思甜，其实就是拧着一股劲儿，自己爱折腾自己。

 

他怕自己走得太远，忘了以前的苦。

 

二十出头，悄悄开母亲空调坏了的车出去兜风，越在烈日下驰骋就越热，把玻璃全摇下来，也不打紧，汗就是雨点，滴在看不到出路的他的眼睛里，酸涩得打转，靠边泊车，也不愿意忘记兜风狂奔的快感。

 

他想要大房子，想要好的车，想要吃饱穿暖，想要把没关系变成我做到了。

 

姜丹尼尔与他相处久了，太熟悉这些故事的细节，知道他吹完滚滚热浪再大开空调，会容易受凉，也知道他脆弱爱哭，敏感异于常人。但姜丹尼尔也见不得他那些血淋淋的创口，一开始也觉得无所适从。

 

后来他选择与伤口并存，并努力不成为他的伤口。

 

邕圣祐要揭开，要自找烦恼，要吓走他，是他的事。

 

他得习惯，他得握住他的手，再被他甩开，再伸过去。

 

纸巾和装傻是必备的，必要时候，抛弃好奇心也是必须的，只要他不伤到身体，流泪对他来说，是很好的发泄方式，让他哭，舍得让他哭，该失眠的时候就醒着，陪他看天，才是最好的。

 

对姜丹尼尔来说，过去像是加冕典礼之前的准备工作，回忆是镀上金边的努力浓缩，他是跌倒后顾不上擦药，就继续蹦蹦跳跳的性格。苦是苦的，但他只要现在吃得到甜的，就没那么苦了。

 

但邕圣祐始终是那个在回家的路上听到煽情的曲子，在宿舍的被子底下，在FM现场念诗，在解散的盛大挥别中，边摔倒，边不停摆弄着自己的伤口，边缩成一团、不住地颤抖着的，温柔脆弱的灵魂。他哪有他表现出来的那么厉害，最好不要被他给骗了，因为饭厅里的餐盘放错了，能捂着脸下蹲很久，因为一首优美的抒情诗，能泪水涟涟地感动很长时间。

 

他看似浑身上下写着我喜欢一个人，我从今往后都是一个人，但其实最讨厌一个人，不能让他一个人。

 

邕圣祐是姜丹尼尔那根旧疾不断复发、需要小心呵护的大拇指。不可以轻慢他，不可以忘记他，不可以假装他并不存在。如果以他为支点向地球借力，如果把他的情绪压得更加低落，他就会疼痛，会折断，会难过地表达，“姜丹尼尔，你放弃吧，你没有我不行。你想都别想，要摆脱我，或者告别我这件事情。”

 

 

所以邕圣祐发过来陪陪我几个字的时候，姜丹尼尔的手指头恰巧又打上了石膏，练舞的动作一大，大拇指也跟着在厚厚的包裹里隐隐作痛。

 

他没办法摸清邕圣祐不依不饶的点在哪里，肌肉的酸痛和身体的劳累使他没办法面对他的感性，他没有传达自己的对策，如同他不知道邕圣祐要的不多，只是一句我爱你。

 

他以为邕圣祐是会觉得负担的，他以为如果他说出那几个字说得太快，他也会变成邕圣祐疼痛伤口的一部分，变成他的大拇指内部，曾经扭到的一根筋脉。

 

排演排到几近半夜，姜丹尼尔同一众大汗淋漓的伴舞从正午练到凌晨，外套和帽子放在练习室的另一边。他刚准备灵活地翻个跟头过去，向一屋子人索要笑脸，下意识用了已经有些令人不安的那只手，嘎吱一声之后，便疼得抱臂倒在地板上。

 

舞是没法跳了，手术也是在所难免的。

 

医生吓唬他，跟他说腰骨，膝盖，手臂都有损耗，让他别想着到处乱跑。姜丹尼尔索性每日拉过被子蒙住脸，留置针的针头还在手背上扎着，因为止疼的药水，陷入昏昏欲睡中。

 

他不知道，邕圣祐来看了他两次。术前一次，术中一次。

 

最后是做完手术出来，醒麻药的过程过于无聊，他和经纪人你看看我，我看看你，大眼瞪小眼。他已经快二十个小时没有喝过水了，嘴里的插管在突突突跑着氧气，舌头干得可怕，嘴唇也合不上，还不让随便睡觉，只能哼哼唧唧地指指经纪人手里正玩着的手机，示意他也给自己玩两下。

 

“你手机没电了，我给收起来了。”

 

不给玩儿就不给玩儿嘛，姜丹尼尔想到手术之前他给邕圣祐发了四五条消息，他也不见回，焦急地吐掉呼吸管，向着经纪人示威，他一动旁边的仪器就疯狂乱响，经纪人拿他没辙儿，只好在护士责怪的眼神之中，把自己的经营经纪公司小游戏退出来，把手机让给姜丹尼尔玩儿。

 

“我现在这么惨，应该拍张自拍，然后邀请大家来给我探病。”

 

姜丹尼尔想到便摆弄了几下，点开相册打算精挑细选几张，到时候好发在群里。

 

经纪人相册里干干净净，除了他的行程表，什么私人照片也没有，在他的几张自拍之前，只有两个可疑的视频。

 

姜丹尼尔抬头瞄了一眼经纪人坐在他床边的背影，赶忙调小音量，把视频点开了播放。

 

第一段是邕圣祐，第二段还是邕圣祐。

 

不得不说，他这个经纪人，对他的感情问题，帮助真的是很大。

 

大概是入院那天晚上，他疼痛至极，打了止痛针之后迷迷糊糊睡着了，邕圣祐其实来了，坐在他床边谴责他。经纪人应该在旁边候着，正脸没有，只有一个穿着件黑色风衣的背影，但听哭得湿哒哒的声音又知道了，邕圣祐没跑了。

 

姜丹尼尔把手机听筒紧紧贴到耳边，仔细判断邕圣祐所说的一字一句。有点断断续续的，只能听清楚其中的几句。

 

“你想过我吗？爱过我吗？分开以后，像我怀念你一样，怀念过我吗？”

 

他想，他很想他的，不想他也不会去找他。

 

他爱着他啊，不爱他也不会吊着他，不告诉他他爱他。

 

他倒是不怀念他，反正他就是他的拇指，是他的一部分，谈不上怀念，也总在心上。

 

“一个人睡的大床，一转头，看不见我，会心烦意乱吗？”

 

说实话邕圣祐睡再大的床，都免不了嫌弃他块头太大，心烦意乱他觉得不至于，孤单肯定有一点。他以后允许他靠着他的石膏手臂睡，会不会好一点。

 

“你一个人站着，会觉得身边少了点什么吗？”

 

确实，他们现在太少太少一起出现在某个场合，接受镜头和聚光灯的洗礼，那句“Ongniel is science.”他也很久没有听到过了。但他不想干涉邕圣祐自己走出来的路，想在远处看着他慢慢走，即使还要很久才能汇合。

 

第一段模糊的黑影视频看完了，姜丹尼尔身上贴着的仪器线路已经开始暴露他狂飙的心跳，经纪人听到声响紧张地回头看着他，面色红润，精神极佳，一点儿也不像刚从手术室里出来。

 

“祖宗，您悠着点。”

 

经纪人看清了他在看些什么，无语看天。

 

“我就看完第二个，看完第二个就还你。”

 

邕圣祐日程排不过来，赶来的时候，姜丹尼尔还在楼下的手术室里，风衣还是那件风衣，经纪人应该是从家属等候室里出来，正撞见他在向里张望，躲在犄角旮旯里偷拍了一段。

 

虽然不是很清晰，但是他能看到他的眼睛。

 

不管是多少岁，经历过什么的邕圣祐，总会这样看着他。他拍痴痴地想着谁的戏的时候，脑海里浮现的，也只是他。

 

邕圣祐有两种看着姜丹尼尔的方法，一种很酸，一种很甜。

 

姜丹尼尔猜，因为他住院已经够惨了，所以邕圣祐看起来是水灵灵的，酸唧唧的。

 

他的一点点卑微，一些些不安和疑惑，全写在脸上。

 

他在试着理解他，他在试着向他传递他的爱。

 

他在问他，是否他真的可以，拥有此刻的他。

 

他在想，他能不能够，陪他去更远一些的未来。

 

他在确认，他还是不是他认识的那个，只看得见他的人。

 

视频在邕圣祐停止踮脚，回头狐疑地扫了一眼之后，就戛然而止。

 

姜丹尼尔慌忙从相册里退出来，翻找着经纪人手机上的通讯录。虽然邕圣祐的号码他没有，但是他有邕圣祐助理的，抱着侥幸心理按了个申请视频通话过去，等了一会儿，那头居然接通了。

 

邕圣祐应该是在工作的间隙，正在做妆发准备，助理连忙把手机递给他，跟他说，醒了醒了，有的人醒了。

 

然后，姜丹尼尔就看到他甜蜜地看着他的方式，看到许许多多个以前的他，看到许许多多个以前的自己。

 

当邕圣祐看见姜丹尼尔的时候，他的眼睛先会笑起来，再是嘴角。他的鼻梁会先笑起来，再是他的心。他会把姜丹尼尔每个样子藏在眼中，他整个人是光亮的，雀跃的，安定而柔美的。他没有思考伤痛，回忆过去的余力，他和他一起，活在这分这秒，并肩跨向未来。

 

他在某个夏日的舞台结束之前，回头盯着对着摄像机飞吻的姜丹尼尔看，那天他的眼睛是明蓝色的。

 

他在无数次重复的twilight编舞之中，脑袋搁在他胸前至下腹的位置，盯着跳舞跳到一半的姜丹尼尔看，跨越大半个地球，一直看一直看。

 

他在签售会上，坐在他的右边，盯着努力回忆Get Ugly歌词的姜丹尼尔看，嘴角想出声给他点帮助，最终还是忍住了。

 

现在也还是一样，邕圣祐这样看着他的爱情，看着他的求之不得。

 

换脸上带着浮肿，表情还是开朗得不行的姜丹尼尔说话了。

 

“邕圣祐，我懂了。”

 

他是选择性漠视真心，但把真心维护得比谁都重的人。

 

他开始明白一个怀抱、一双手臂是不够的，他得真的说出口来。如果眼神会说话，邕圣祐早就说过许多话了。

 

邕圣祐在等他，原来邕圣祐一直在等他。

 

“我给你的爱情，最美好。”

 

他是爱他的。

 

“你给我的爱情，最重要。”

 

他也是爱他的。

 

姜丹尼尔直勾勾地盯着邕圣祐，盯着他水汪汪的眼睛。

 

他看到细软的雪，轻慢的春风，从此无用的泪痣，永久标注幸福的邕圣祐星座。

 

他看到他们的结局。

 

他看到happy ever after确实都是骗人的。

 

他看到他们的开始。

 

但，他们会努力，让彼此也快乐。


	15. Sorry, I didn't kiss you

Sorry, I didn't kiss you

舞台的升降机面板坠落，把背过身去、眼前是一片模糊光点的姜丹尼尔，送入后台。

 

好在他不是孤孤单单的一个人。

 

因为足足有十个人，在等他。

 

手臂相抱，肩连着肩，头顶抵着头顶，空出特意为姜丹尼尔留下的位置。淌着泪珠的，一颗一串，啪嗒啪嗒掉落到地面上。忍住不哭的，血液在身体里循环，每一粒细胞都在震颤，如果不是一位支着另一位，只怕是站不住了。

 

他不知道他们抱了多久，各自含含糊糊地哭着说了些什么，只记得隐隐约约仿佛还能听到，场外人潮此起彼伏的呼唤。

 

人生难再有今夜，人生常有今夜。

 

这个夜晚本身，已经在飞快地消逝，快乐和泪水都在瓦解，碎成细小的尘埃和粉末，他再一眨眼，一抬手，就全没有了。

 

但关于一路走到这里，全部的回忆，承诺和实现了的梦，站过的舞台，练习室的镜子前十一个人齐刷刷抬手的倒影，他想随时调取，想重新回味，并不受时间地点限制。

 

“Wanna One Forever.”

 

恍惚间，这句口号也不受控制地滑出姜丹尼尔干涩的喉头。

 

他的声线，和另外十个人的声带振动传导，重叠。

 

他在那一刻，才真正顿悟，即使过了今夜，即使再过几十年，即使他们都不再是本来的他们，Wanna One这个名字，永远属于他们。

 

正如他们永远属于Wanna One。

 

想到这儿，姜丹尼尔偷偷抬头，找寻一张哭得梨花带雨的侧脸。

 

原来，邕圣祐正在他的斜对面，被两个弟弟架着，双腿似乎已经支撑不住过度的情绪负荷，瘫软无力，像颗无限制向地心靠近的、自毁性质极强的小行星。

 

可他甚至不能喊出一句邕圣祐不要哭了，不能接着谁的话尾说出邕圣祐，嘟。

 

因为在他预先录制vrc，说出想和邕圣祐时不时见上一面，以兄弟相称，再去同游饮酒的时候，他已明白。

 

作为行进状态，一直一直是进行时，拖拉拽带，推着他们一起走的Wanna One，就到这里了。

 

所属的关系是永远的，结束也是永远的。

 

什么能够永恒呢，总不是还未发生的。

 

能够永恒的是被采撷下枝头、用化学试剂保鲜的永生花，是被打磨出无数个折射面的钻石，是被他系在手腕上、专为离别这个场合准备的丝带，是已经画上明确句点的。

 

定格的永恒，是从二零一七年的某一天，到二零一九年的某一天。

 

从此以后，十二点的钟声敲响，灰姑娘无法留下水晶鞋，王子找不到只合适她的尺码，因为时间一过，晶莹的琉璃就消失了，不必寻，无处寻。

 

他和邕圣祐的关系，他们的秘密、回忆，他们的言不由衷和无言心许，都变成那只水晶鞋。

 

睡不着的夜晚，坐在床垫上聊到天光大亮，并一起约定在新的房间里，要争取换个加厚的遮光窗帘。

 

戴着头盔激情冲锋陷阵，有人默默把分好的宵夜和掰开的筷子摆到桌子旁。

 

因为行程出门走得急，把房间里的接线板直接拔下来拿走，半夜咕咚咕咚收到好几条大量使用emoji的抗议消息。

 

在从釜山回到首尔的列车上，无心欣赏沿路窗外的风景，只专注期待稍后会准时出现，等待着他归来的身影。

 

把两个完全不同的人，丢到同一个空间里一起生活，了解、认知和习惯彼此，让他们排除千万种走岔的可能，只对着对方认真。

 

就到这里了。告一段落了。

 

他带不走了。

 

原来他以为，选择和邕圣祐同行，和看似严肃高冷的他打招呼，把他随时随地拽回身边，是最需要勇气的事。

 

结果是他动情了，想错了。

 

难的不是海妖把水手拖入无边的大海之中，难的是海妖在抚摸过水手柔软的指尖之后，为他的船只拨开迷雾，指明方向，放他自由。

 

他们本该在围好的大圈散开之后，毫无顾忌地接吻。他们需要彼此的温度和触碰，需要一个温柔的动作来提醒过度悲伤的大脑，明天依旧会来的，这里不是世界的尽头、故事的结尾。

 

嘴唇清浅地挨一下嘴唇，刚好传达求生讯号，不被巨大的空虚感和无助淹没。

 

可他站在原地不动。姜丹尼尔害怕，害怕如果再向邕圣祐走一步，走同他讨要一点好的话，他的心就太软了，那样他就把自己，放过了。

 

他不要。

 

所以他得看着邕圣祐被好几个哥哥、弟弟轮番抱在怀里，被他们哄，用他们的衬衫揩眼泪和微小的鼻涕泡。

 

然后一言不发，不再逡巡。

 

 

姜丹尼尔的这种煞有介事的冷漠，一直持续到了卸妆换回私服后，闹哄哄的烤肉店内。

 

热乎乎的烤着刚刚端上来的烤盘，生肉有太多太多碟，桌子全部堆满。偏偏他们十一个怎么说也要围着一个大桌一起坐，经纪人无奈地在跟着摆位收拾，只好先让他们在角落里站着等待。

 

姜丹尼尔背靠着墙，其实也不算真正有凳子可以坐，只是身体半蹲，鸭舌帽帽檐向下盖住他的眼。无非是想散发我很难过，还有不要轻易靠近我的气息。

 

他的视线往下，只看得见球鞋的鞋面，眼前烤盘上袅袅升起的烟气，还有三三两两凑在一起的人影，肉还没有摆上架子，烤着正胶着的，是他此刻就能体会到的，和未来会一直感受的落寞。

 

分开并不是不好的，只是需要时间适应，和组到一起一样。

 

他没料到的，倒是邕圣祐静悄悄地踱步过来，拍了拍他的肩头。

 

不用问是谁啊，不用思考太多，不用动用复杂的情绪，姜丹尼尔就是知道，一定是邕圣祐没跑了。

 

虽然他不敢直视他的表情，也不想大大方方地说出，他是真的很舍不得。

 

姜丹尼尔把身体蹲得更下，抬手按了按帽檐，算是作为回应。

 

是啊，邕圣祐当然会明白的，姜丹尼尔在抗拒，在躲。分别的时候，一切都会失控，何况他们并没有什么说好永远不分开的约定。

 

姜丹尼尔的肢体表达在对邕圣祐说，我想一个人待着。

 

邕圣祐只迟疑了片刻，便飞快地把手掌抽回来，转身离开了姜丹尼尔所在的墙根。

 

如同他会在第一次见面时，觉得姜丹尼尔好像很凶很骇人，但了解之后，却发现他只是个喜欢软糖和玩笑的开朗少年一样，他知道情绪的流动实在难以捉摸，若即若离并不一定是欲擒故纵，也许只是职业的特性所致。

 

他还可以缩回壳里去，再慢慢等姜丹尼尔过来敲门。

 

姜丹尼尔不留他，但也知道怎么才能找到他。

 

 

这顿烤肉吃得还算愉快，还处在男孩和男人之间的他们，仍然是当晚整个首尔苍穹之下，最会胡言乱语的族群。

 

还不到喝酒年纪的，杯子里装的明明都是汽水，说话也含糊不清，站起来举杯也自带摇摇晃晃特效。

 

关于谁赚得最多谁就来买单的一年乃至多年之约，还是在收拾餐盘的阿姨埋头苦干的时候，叽叽喳喳讨论出来的。

 

临到各自公司的工作人员一个接一个地打电话过来催促了，他们的话题还停留在第一次见面没想过会和对方这么熟悉，一起练习，一起出道更是从未梦过的事情。

 

“是啊，我不久之前看到有怀旧的帖子，还有说我们旼炫真的和丹尼尔一起去了练歌房，还是上Happy Together的时候，现在想来，也觉得神奇。”

 

尹智圣作为最操心的队长，一整晚都在嘟嘟囔囔，说些好笑又好哭的话。

 

“我们智圣xi，当时不是还说了，要从我这里得到bobo才行的吗？还和丹尼尔一起炫耀来着？”

 

黄旼炫正在忙着帮助阿姨收拾餐余，他面前的桌面干净整洁，让人难以置信。

 

“所以是亲了吗？呀，这种事要拍照，不对，要录视频，要让我们所有人都看到才行啊！”

 

这种时刻自然少不了河成云，明明最后很有可能被狠狠捉弄的，也少不了他，但是让他闭口不言，简直难于登天。

 

“快bobo，快bobo，快bobo。”

 

朴佑镇和赖冠霖不约而同地拿起筷子，敲打还没被收走的杯檐，以叮里哐啷的节奏来呼吁。

 

结局当然是黄旼炫漱口多次后，按住尹智圣不安分的脑袋，都不确定有没有挨到之后便迅速地转头，又多次趴在洗手台上，疯狂漱口。

 

在他离开的期间，前室友河成云当然也不会忘记，把他们在不知情的情况下，共用牙刷的故事，再添油加醋地讲上一次。

 

于是，等到黄旼炫酒醒了大半，眼前世界一片清晰，回来找不知道脱到哪里的羽绒服外套时，只听到河成云的惊声尖叫，看到黑压压的一群身影，嘴角也不管是不是都挂着猪油，就胡乱地亲成一团。

 

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，也没能幸免。

 

他们被成员在脸颊和额角留下痕迹，他们也靠近成员们，哪怕只是平日里觉得分外腻歪地挨上一下，也是扎扎实实地挨到了。

 

如果列个数列出来，再按总数相加，总能得出他们一共表达了多少次爱意和珍视。

 

但也只有唯二的两位知道，姜丹尼尔低着头避开的人，只有邕圣祐，邕圣祐即使看似漫不经心，但仍然没有明显的肢体接触的，也只有姜丹尼尔。

 

总数减去二才是正确答案，不然就算错了，算错的人，不能得分。

 

就此不明不白，不哭不闹，淡淡别过。

 

 

日子的船桨，划过时间的河。

 

从宿醉后趴在马桶前的自拍，到我开ins啦，你小子我早就关注你了你怎么不回关，从我们弟弟真棒我看到新闻了，到认证音源的截图，活跃的总是那几位，不怎么讲话但一直会默默看的，也总是那几位。

 

总是不缺话聊的，在群里怕显得矫情的真心话，采访的时候会说，幼稚拌嘴的日常对白仍在继续，他们真正的成长来自于不再试图装作从未分离，而在接受各自的未来，正在迎面而来。

 

他们所能做的，最伟大也是最勇敢的反抗，不过是好好做自己的事，坚持未能完成的梦想，然后常常想念对方，常常和对方出来见面。

 

这样时间在他们面前，也照样无可奈何。

 

不过，姜丹尼尔的愈来愈沉默，是邕圣祐也注意到了的。

 

一开始是试探性地在社交平台上给他留了个表情，他想他们起码仍然是很好的朋友，如果他不避讳，不把他的位置和身份想得和其他前队友有什么不同，他们至少还是可以聊天，可以时不时弹出对话框的关系。

 

他绝对欢迎和姜丹尼尔再回到同一家店面门口，再被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖，再去体验他从来都不太习惯的干酪配红酒，再在回家的路上独自抱怨晚饭根本是讲情调不管饱，回家需要煮一锅拉面。

 

这么说来，他还可以隐隐地炫耀一下最近也有开始锻炼，高糖高盐的东西也不太碰得了，他或许很快就不再是会被姜丹尼尔感叹的纸片人了。

 

但这些攒着不说的对白和琐事，想要分享给姜丹尼尔，都有个前提。

 

姜丹尼尔得找他喝酒，得问问他的情况，得叫他圣祐哥，得愿意听才行啊。

 

可惜事与愿违。

 

徒留邕圣祐无数次地独自坐在保姆车上，在拍摄现场和家之间奔波，窗户不能摇下太多，只能留出一点细微的缝隙，感受和暖的春风，如恋人一般，细密的亲吻。

 

从前从前，不过半个月之前，对他来说也像是很久之前。

 

那个时候，姜丹尼尔有一张在车上的自拍里，有他扮丑留下的鼻孔喷张。拍完以后，他们傻乎乎的笑声，填满过满室的空寂。

 

邕圣祐再度盯着姜丹尼尔的kakaotalk账号发呆，想着要不要拨个电话过去，是在看到新闻之后。

 

之前恶评的事，还是有位成员在群里提起来，姜丹尼尔才简短地回了几句解释情况。想他也是不好意思把这样的部分拿出来仔仔细细地分享，邕圣祐能懂，但也想分享他的苦痛。

 

他曾经为他做过的，他也想为他做。

 

邕圣祐明白流泪是可以的，示弱也是可以的。姜丹尼尔不应该因为他是姜丹尼尔，就万事大吉，报喜不报忧。

 

他在一堆刷屏的安慰话语中，纠结良久，才打下一行，“想说的时候，我们都会在的。”

 

言外之意，剩下九个已读的成员不懂，还有一位应该是懂的。

 

哪怕你不想告诉我，不再想和我说，你也要找个人倾诉。

 

如果万幸你会需要我，那你一定要来找我。

 

成年人的世界，选择和责任相辅相成，他们面对的束缚太多，邕圣祐只能走到这，也只能想到这。

 

此后，他亦回到消化行程和剧本的忙碌中，姜丹尼尔也没有多说什么。

 

他知道姜丹尼尔也看得到新闻，因为他也能以此得知姜丹尼尔消息。

 

只不过这次的通过新闻被告知，使他惊愕又愤然，担心是一定的，甚至夹杂一些些逐渐放大的背叛感。

 

他可以否定他们相爱过，因为他们总在岌岌可危的地方收手。他也可以接受划清界限，只是淡淡地、淡淡地点头之交。但他不能接受，姜丹尼尔明明过得煎熬，还不让他第一时间得知。

 

他不用以为他们是不同的，因为他们就是不同的。

 

他无法置身火海把姜丹尼尔一把捞出，但如果仅仅是聆听，他明明是做得到的。

 

这种情绪直到姜丹尼尔又在群组里轻描淡写才爆发出来。

 

不用过分担心，只是小纠纷，本来想先告诉你们，但又希望可以私下解决，没想到新闻会出的那么快，不要单单看记者怎么写，也听听我的立场，听我怎么说。

 

这些邕圣祐都知道，也做得到。但他们不止是如此，他也希望不止会如此。

 

姜丹尼尔对于他来说，不是样貌模糊的大众，而是特别的人，可以喊疼的人，可以感同身受的人。

 

他对于姜丹尼尔，也是，也该，也能够做到如此。

 

 

下了行程以后，邕圣祐躺在床上，盯着拿鸭子照片做头像，丝毫没有任何跟他主动联络意思的姜丹尼尔的账号，看着时间一个小时、一个小时地溜走。

 

他想睡觉，往常他一个人也能睡得很好，这里的床比过去的大半年内，他一直睡的高低床要舒服得多，堆满了海豹玩偶也完全宽敞。

 

但他睡不着，并且他还知道他的睡眠元凶，到底是谁。

 

在凌晨三点零二分，在邕圣祐刷新闻标题都刷得疲倦，在他把他们相处的所有细节都思考过一遍以后，他还是给姜丹尼尔发了消息。

 

“姜丹尼尔，我们聊一聊。”

 

其实他从来不会以邀请的方式和姜丹尼尔进入一场对话。因为他们曾经，随时随地，不分场合，都会聊开。说是如影随形也好，说是镜面效应也好，只要想聊，他们会不记得谁先开始的，也不管结束在哪里，天南地北地闲扯。

 

切，他还以为他能心大到高枕无忧，邕圣祐一脚踢掉床角放着的，在现在的他看来和姜丹尼尔长得很像的抱枕，对着他在五分钟之内的回复，干瞪眼。

 

所以究竟要聊什么呢？

 

聊你是个感情骗子，还是聊你最近为什么这么反常，还是干脆问问他到底是出了什么事，需不需要作为朋友的参考和帮忙？

 

邕圣祐嗖嗖地打了一句话回了过去。

 

“最近我代言了睡衣。”

 

就当这是没话找话的寻找共同点大挑战吧，姜丹尼尔再怎么不关心他，这点消息，应该也是知道的吧。

 

“知道，看到了。”

 

看到个鬼，看到了会一言不发？邕圣祐又蹬掉了一个不明物体，反正都是姜丹尼尔的化身。

 

“本来应该先和你说，但我没有。”

 

邕圣祐也不知道他为什么要说这个，但他就是想说。

 

“嗯？”

 

再多看两眼他们的聊天界面，邕圣祐开始怀疑对面的究竟是不是姜丹尼尔本人，以前都是他发一句，姜丹尼尔回两三句的。

 

“我想了很久，还是想问，为什么？”

 

即便对面的真的不是姜丹尼尔，如果能让他彻底彻底死心，邕圣祐觉得，也没差。

 

那也好过不明不白，一直以为，他们可以是很多东西，可以是朋友，也可以是恋人。

 

他不想再有这种错觉。

 

在姜丹尼尔没有回复的间隔中，邕圣祐下床捡起了两个玩偶，洗了一次脸，梳顺了翻腾到打结的发尾，并检查了一下厨房里剩余的蛋白粉是否足够撑到下周。

 

“我接下来要说的话，过了今晚，就不作数了。”

 

邕圣祐读到这句，焦急地摇晃了几下手机，加载的圆圈转啊转啊，转得他头晕。

 

“所以你听过之后，可以相信，也可以全忘了。”

 

相信与否，忘记与否，都是他自己的事，姜丹尼尔只需要说就行了。

 

“我想我还是没办法不爱你。”

 

好巧，我也是。

 

“但我发现，我在看不到你的时候，最最最爱你。”

 

这又是什么来自年下男的狗屁话。

 

“因为我们不得不隔着一段距离，所以我就能鼓起勇气，独立面对很多事，我想我总会见到你的，所以我不会胆怯。”

 

但我想成为你的底气。

 

“我会有很多想象和构思，我会猜我们什么时候会再次不期而遇，我会关心你的消息，这样反而更让我确信，啊，我是爱着这个人的啊。”

 

但我更想你直接来问我，你直接来找我，你直接来看我。

 

“我会想把你推开，是因为我发现，我已经失去了很多。可你是我不再可以失去的，如果我不强调拥有，我或许就不会失去你了。”

 

但你有没有想过，这样的我们，也不再是我们了呢。

 

“这是我自私地、自以为是地，爱你的方式。等你需要我，等你走近我。”

 

你真的是我见过最自私、最自私，最最自私的人了，姜丹尼尔。

 

“我们在谈到爱情和所属之前，先是朋友不是吗？对我来说，你就像家人一样。我有时候，会希望你去恋爱，去见见别的、更好的人。希望你不会忘记普通人怎么获得快乐，希望你收到有署名的鲜花，希望你去好的餐厅约会。”

 

以前我也会觉得，这个对象不是你，我会没关系。

 

我告诉自己，我们不可能白头到老，相伴太久。

 

但我越往前走越觉得，如果可以的话，你也来和我并肩，会很好的。

 

“希望你见过许多风景，去旅行。我希望你可以再自由一点，再奔跑，再去追逐夕阳。我不要天父眷我疼我，把你给我。我希望你快乐，希望你作为你自己，而不是谁的恋人活着。我希望你尝过糖，吃过苦，勇敢地独自上路。”

 

是啊，我爱旅行，爱独自一人上路拍摄，爱自由，但你要明白，我也爱能够把它们当作独家回忆，分享给你的时刻。

 

“如果那个时候，你还觉得你会爱我，那我会让你发现，我一直爱着你。现在看来，可能我的速度会慢一点，可能你会快一点。但其实，我们都在看着同一个地方奔跑。”

 

笨蛋。傻瓜。只知道说漂亮话的白痴。

 

一个人如果能够包揽所有事，上帝何必发明两这个字。

 

如果没了邕圣祐的姜丹尼尔，仍能继续勇敢找前路，他们一开始就不会遇到彼此。

 

所有的邂逅都是命运暗中安排，存在即有存在的意义，姜丹尼尔不可以嘻嘻笑着开始，再耍赖皮结束他们的故事。

 

恋爱好无聊，婚姻好无聊，绑在一起哪里也不去，真的好无聊。

 

但他们干嘛非要做那些事，成为那些遗憾和破碎的镜子？

 

“好了，看完了，我全忘了。”

 

姜丹尼尔看到这句话的时候，哭笑不得，看得出邕圣祐是在憋气。他自己的境况好不到哪里去，和律师的商谈都还没完全结束，一切都还没有定论，他才不想把邕圣祐也拖下水。

 

可他所说的，都是发自肺腑，触及真心，他想把邕圣祐，放回茫茫人海中去。

 

“不过没关系，你还欠我两个吻。散伙那天，大家都喝多了，你没有吻我。之前说好的，一等奖的礼物，我也没有兑奖给你。”

 

即使一字未提，一个问题还没问，只是跟他说上两句话，姜丹尼尔也知道，这是邕圣祐帮他分担烦恼的方式。

 

“对不起。”

 

他要说的不是亲吻这件事，不是躲避他的眼神，而是没能想到，邕圣祐其实想和他一起经历，起也一起，落也一起，无谓的担忧没有意义，两个人总比一个人好。

 

“没关系。我知道你也很想吻我。”

 

未完成的亲吻，没有谈过的恋爱，没能说出口的告别和不舍，可以一直拖欠拖欠拖欠，等到一切滚成一个硕大的雪球，等到有朝一日，雪球从他们两人站着的苔原之间滚过，填补所有的空隙，让他们回到彼此面前。

 

姜丹尼尔的烦恼还在继续，他仍然不会选择和他喜欢的人在一起。

 

而名为邕圣祐的，他喜欢的人，仍然不肯，就此退出他的生活。

 

他们一起，飞向未来。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
